Rumic Overload
by ranma71016
Summary: Join the Ranma 1/2, Urusei Yatsura, and Inuyasha cast, along with new characters, as they fight a Demon that wages war against humanity and wants to end the world. Canon couples. Takes place after Ranma and Urusei Yatsura, but before Inuyasha: The Final Act.
1. Beginning

**To those who are reading this story, you should know that this a Ranma 1/2, Inuyasha, and Urusei Yatsura crossover. This story will take place after the Ranma and Urusei Yatsura series and before Inuyasha: the Final Act. During this story, Inuyasha and Ranma and Lum will be the main characters, and the characters from each of the three stories will appear, for example-**

**Urusei Yatsura:**

**Lum**

**Ataru Moroboshi**

**Shutaro Mendo **

**Shinobu Miyake**

**Ryuunosuke Fujinami**

**Sakura**

**Cherry**

**Ten**

**Ran**

**Benten**

**Oyuki**

**Lum's Stormtroopers**

**-Megane**

**-Chibi**

**-Perm**

**-Kakugari**

**Kurama **

**Rei**

**Kotatsu-Neko**

**Ryoko Mendo**

**Tobimaro Mizunokoji**

**Asuka Mizunokoji**

**Tsubame**

**Inaba**

**Shingo**

**Nagisa Shiowatari**

**Ranma 1/2**

**Ranma Saotome**

**-Ranma Chan/Ranko  
**

**Akane Tendo**

**Nabiki Tendo**

**Kasumi Tendo**

**Genma Saotome**

**Soun Tendo**

**Ryoga Hibiki**

**-P-Chan**

**Shampoo**

**Mousse**

**Ukyo Kuonji**

**Tatewaki Kuno**

**Kodachi Kuno**

**Sasuke Sarugakure**

**Dr. Tofu**

**Principal Kuno**

**Happosai**

**Cologne**

**Nodoka Saotome**

**Pantyhose Taro**

**Herb**

**Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha**

**Kagome Higurashi**

**Miroku**

**Sango**

**Shippo**

**Kilala**

**Myoga**

**Totosai**

**Kaede**

**Kikyo**

**Sesshomaru**

**Jaken**

**Rin**

**A-Un**

**Koga**

**Hakkaku**

**Ginta**

**Ayame**

**Naraku**

**Kagura**

**Kanna**

**Kohaku**

**Hakudoshi**

**A lot of characters. And there will be plenty of new made characters. The story will go along with all three story lines. So there will be a combination of wackiness, mysticism, and action. The story will also take place at the usual three settings along with a whole new setting. There will be some gore and adult content in this story, but that's to be expected. As for the bad guy of the story, he'll be worse than Naraku (hopefully).**

**.**

**A new beginning, beware the Demon Lord Mokushiroku**

**700 years ago**

In the deepest parts of Japan, a horde of bandits were riding their horses after they sacked the burning village behind them, stealing all of the crops and pretty woman. Bandits we're a common thing around Japan. They were a grief upon many people. If not bandits, then the demons that go around devouring all in their path causing the suffering of many humans. During the feudal era of Japan, Demons ran around as they interacted with humans, mostly negatively.

"A great haul we got boys" said the fat bandit leading the group of bandits.

"That village didn't know what hit them" said another bandit.

"And with food and woman to share-"

"We'll be having a feast tonight"

When the night arrived, the bandits stopped to make camp. They laid the food onto the ground as several of them tied the women to the trees. As the bandits feasted and drank, they started discussing what was in store for the future.

"I say we roam around the country and recruit a few more fellows to join us" said a bandit, a skinny one.

"And share more women and food? I think not. We have enough men. No army could beat us. I think we could even kill a demon or two" said the fat bandit leader.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

All the bandits turned towards the forest that was near their camp.

"Hey, what was that?" asked a bandit.

"That sounded like Lee, he left to hunt" said another bandit as he picked up his rusted sword and ran towards the forest, the rest of them following his lead. As the bandits ran towards the screaming, the sound was starting to die out. But what bandits didn't know was that the screaming didn't stop because whoever it was simply stopped screaming. It was because whoever was screaming had lost his voice.

As the bandits finally arrived on the scene, they saw a horrifying sight.

The bandit, Lee, was hanging in midair as a thumb held him up by the neck, the thumb piercing into his neck as easily as a thin sword. The hole in his neck suggested that whatever killed it jammed his fist into his neck and tore out his tongue, because the torn tongue was being held in the killer's other hand. The killer apparently stripped the bandit down, because the bandit was naked as the killer dangled him from it's thumb. The lower half of the body was completely flayed up to the belly button, with signs that his 'manhood' was removed before being skinned. The upper part of the body had severe cuts everywhere, the left arm only hanging on by a strand of skin. There was also a hole where the bandit's heart was. And the head was the worst. The eye balls were crushed, a quarter of the face was only a bloody skeleton, smoke was coming out of the ears, and the jaw was hanging by another patch of skin.

What was worse than the dead bandit was the demon holding it. It was seven feet tall, being several heads taller than some of the bandits. It's skin was as pale as milk and it wore black robes as dark as the night, the boots and gloves matching the robes. It wore a black three pointed mask that resembled a black three horned crow that covered his nose and the upper regions of it's face, though the red, glowing eyes with blood shot pupils could still be seen through the holes of the mask. It's hair was even whiter than it's skin and reached it's lower back.

"You there, release him" said the head bandit.

The demon slowly turned his head away from the corpse as it turned towards the bandits.

"Why?" asked the Demon, it's voice low and a bit of an echo to it.

"B-because he's one of us"

"He's one of the dead" retorted the Demon.

"If that's true then give us the body" said the bandit as he pointed his sword towards the demon. The demon tilted it's head to the side.

"And I though bandits didn't care about others"

"We care about our group" said another bandit as he pointed an arrow at the demon. The demon just shook his head and smirked as it slightly chuckled, the echo in the voice sending shivers up the bandits spine.

"Fine, here" the demon then threw the corpse into the air and fired a black energy attack from it's mouth, crashing into the corpse and turning it into dust "Now the burial will be easier"

"You" said a bandit as he charged the demon. The demon just stood still as the bandit ran up to him and pierced his neck. As soon as the sword cut through the neck, instead of blood, a black mist poured out of the demon's neck and surrounded the bandit. As soon as the black mist cleared away, all that was left of the bandit was his half melted skeleton.

"Be careful men, it's a poisonous demon" said the leader as he took a step back.

"Poison? No bandit. My essence is simply too overwhelming for a weak human like him" said the Demon as he cracked his neck. As he cracked his neck, the bandits saw that the neck wound had already healed, even though it was only mere seconds ago.

"Lord help us" said the bandit leader as he dropped his sword and ran for it. The bandits saw their leader running and decided to follow his lead. The Demon just stood there as the bandits ran.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two,...one"

As it said one, it ran at a speed so fast that it was already in front of the fleeing bandits.

"Please-" the Demon drew a sword with the blade being as long as a spear, the handle being two handles merged into a single spiral "-Amuse me"

.

'Almost there' thought a silver haired man with a pigtail as he ran towards the source of the dark aura 'I've got to stop him'

The man stopped at a campsite with several women tied to a tree. The man ran over to them and quickly untied them.

"What happened?" asked the man.

"We were taken from our homes by a horde of bandits" said a woman "They ran off into the forest and never came back"

Before more could be said, several screams could be heard from the forest. All the women took several steps away from the forest, though the man just calmly stared towards the forest.

"You women, take the path to the nearest village and don't look back"

The woman ran back the path the man took while the man unsheathed his sword. It was a red blade with a blue handle. He ran the same way the bandits did, only he knew what lies ahead. When he arrived at the scene, he saw that all the bandits were already dead. Many were slashed to pieces, many were blown to pieces. The Demon was holding a bandit in one hand as the body looked painfully strangled. The Demon turned towards the man, smirked, then dropped the corpse.

"My, my, my" said the Demon "If it isn't my dearest friend...Baransu Saotome"

"Our friendship was abandoned the day you took that horrifying form, Aron"

"I'm surprise. The last time we saw each other, you ignored the fact that we we're once friends. Or that my name was once Aron" said the Demon, who was apparently called Aron.

"We were friends, but you became a monster. The beast that stands before me is not the Aron I befriended" said Baransu.

"I became a monster, but you became a coward" said Aron.

"Trust me, I won't spare your life this time" said Aron as he pointed his sword at Aron. Aron shook his head in amusement before pointing his sword at Baransu. They stared at each other for several seconds before they suddenly charged each other. The two exchanged blows as they swung their swords, both being well trained in using their swords. But the long blade of Aron was able to get in more blows than Baransu's sword could. And whatever cut Baransu made on Aron, the wound healed in several seconds. The two then suddenly locked swords, the two staring at each other as they tried to push the other back.

"Hehehe" chuckled Aron "I remember the days when you and I would do this for hours"

"I remember as well" said Baransu "Except that then it was for practiced"

"Yes" Aron then moved his sword off of Baransu's sword and made several fast swipes.

"AHH" shouted Baransu as he grabbed his sword arm. The hand and the upper part of the arm were severed off. The red sword was flung in the air and was now falling down to the ground.

"Another thing that's different from back then" said Aron as he grabbed Baransu's sword "We were on equal terms"

"...And you would never resort to such dirty tricks, Aron" spat Baransu as he held his arm "...Aron is forever dead. All that stands before me is the Demon Mokushiroku"

"I'm glad you remember my new name, though I would forgive you if you had forgotten. Mokushiroku is such a long name to remember. At least in my opinion" said Mokushiroku as he started using Baransu's sword to scratch his back "Now...Baransu. I value our past friendship, so I'll let you live and-"

"**Raion Cannon**"

A huge blue ki blast the shape of a lion burst out of Baransu's left hand and rammed itself into Mokushiroku. Smoke surrounded the ground where Mokushiroku was hit.

"...Please" said Baransu as he sunk to his knees "Please stay down"

But when the smoke cleared, Mokushiroku was still standing. Although the robes had holes in them and the hair was singed in several places, Mokushiroku was still standing.

"Hahahaha" chuckled Mokushiroku "I'll admit, if I had my normal body I'd be dead. But I don't"

Mokushiroku looked at Baransu and waited for his reply, but saw that Baransu was breathing hardly and his eyes were starting to loose focus.

"Oh my, your dying" said Mokushiroku as he looked at the ground "I knew it would happen like this, but I hoped it wouldn't be this soon"

"Do...do you...feel re...gret?" wheezed Baransu.

"Well" said Mokushiroku as he brought a smile to his face "I knew that if I was to have my way with this existence, you were to die. But at least with you dead, I won't have to worry about anyone stopping me. This land is full of weaklings"

"You talk like you have nothing to fear, but behind your demonic appearance, I still see the man who cried after Heiwa-"

But Baransu was interrupted as Mokushiroku pounced over to him and grabbed him by the throat as he lifted him into the air, dangling as the demon brought his face over to his.

"That...Wasn't...My...Fault" growled Mokushiroku.

"...I'm sorry Aron"

Before Mokushiroku could understand what that meant, he felt a jab in his chest. When he looked down, he saw than Baransu jabbed an amulet attached to a needle. On the amulet was the Japanese symbol for 'demonic seal'.

"You little bastard" said Mokushiroku as his body started to shift away until his entire body was nothing but a black mist. The mist was absorbed into the needle on the amulet and as soon as the last of Mokushiroku was absorbed into the amulet, Baransu removed the needle and put a metal cork into the hole where the needle was.

"It's over my friend. It's over" said Baransu.

Baransu sunk back onto his knee as he held the amulet in his hand. After several minutes of just standing there, he heard the sounds of men yelling and horses.

"Sir, a man is over here next to these corpses" When Baransu turned his head, he saw several soldiers riding over to him. The soldier in front of the cavalry jumped off his horse and approached Baransu.

"You there, what happened"

"...Please" he handed the amulet to the soldier "Please send this...seal item...to the high priest Miyamato. Make sure...nothing happens to it...make sure...nothing-" Baransu fell to the ground, laying dead.

**700 years later**

"Ranma"

Ranma Saotome, a martial artist of the Nerima district of Tokyo, Japan, rose from his sleep.

"That dream again"

The door to Ranma's room slid open and Ranma's fiancee, Akane Tendo, walked into the room.

"Honestly Ranma, this is the fifth time this week that you slept in late, we're going to be late for school"

"Jeez, you don't have to be so mad Akane" said Ranma as he got up.

"I wouldn't be so angry if you just woke up on time, why are you always sleeping in late anyways?" asked Akane as Ranma got up.

"I've just been having a weird dream" said Ranma as he got his change of clothes.

"What...Oh never mind, just try to change fast please" said Akane as she slid the door close.

Akane walked down the stairs and saw that her oldest sister, Kasumi, was making tea as her's and Ranma's father played one of the many games they played against each other.

"Hey Kasumi" said Akane as she was about to leave for school.

"Hello Akane, is Ranma up?" asked Kasumi.

"Well-" Ranma suddenly came downstairs, grabbed his lunch, and ran out the Dojo.

"Morning, thanks and bye Kasumi" said Ranma as he ran.

"Ranma wait, bye Kasumi" said Akane as she ran after Ranma.

Ranma eventual slow downed and starting walking on the fence as he usually does, Akane walking below him.

"So what was the dream anyway?" asked Akane.

"Oh, just some guy fighting a scary looking man"

"Why were they fighting?" asked Akane. Ranma jumped off the fence and landed in front of Akane.

"I don't know. But it's really bugging me that these dreams won't stop"

"Are they that bad?"

"No, but seeing them every night is annoying as-"

But Ranma stopped talking as he was splashed by the old washer woman.

"Are you okay?" asked Akane.

"Peachy" said Ranma, who's voice was now higher and more feminine. That was because Ranma was turned into a girl. His hair became red, he shrunk to the size of being slightly smaller than Akane, and his chest now had a pair of round breasts. The reason for Ranma's sudden change was because Ranma and his father traveled to the land of the Curse Springs of Jusenkyo. They fought above the springs on the bamboo poles and exchanged blows until Ranma kicked Genma into the Spring of Drowned Panda. After Genma was cursed, Genma, not knowing he was cursed or that the springs really were cursed, kicked Ranma into the Spring of Drowned Girl. Now whenever cold water touches Ranma's body, he changes into a girl. The curse could be reverse if hot water touches Ranma, but warm water was less common than cold water. At first, only Akane, the Tendo household, and a few other people were aware of the curse. But the students of Furinkan High realize that there was a connection between girl type Ranma and the actual Ranma after the fight between the amazon Mousse. And they found out the actual truth after the whole Anything Goes Martial Arts Cheer-leading event. Now all of the school (except for Tatewaki Kuno) knew of the truth.

"Well come on Ranma, we better dry you off at Dr. Tofu's" said Akane as she pulled along Ranma towards Dr. Tofu's Clinic.

.

"Darling"

Lum, the alien princess of the Oni Planet, was standing over a sleeping Ataru Moroboshi, Japan's Number 1 pervert, also known as Lum's self proclaim husband. Now why was an alien babe like Lum with such a perverted boy? It all started when the Oni decided to invade the planet earth. But in a show of good sport, they decided to decide the fate of the planet with a game of tag, with each side having a representative. If the earth champion was to grab the Oni's horns in ten days, then Earth could keep it's freedom. The Oni champion was Lum and the Earth champion was Ataru. Ataru only excepted because Lum was a beautiful woman. What he didn't know was that Lum could fly, so he failed to catch Lum for nine days. Before the tenth day, Ataru's girlfriend Shinobu told Ataru that if he won, she would marry him. So with the right motivation, Ataru was able to snatch Lum's top and force Lum to come to him. Ataru was able to get close enough to grab Lum's horns and won Earth's freedom. But when he said 'And now I can get married', Lum misinterpreted it and thought that Ataru was proposing to her and accepted. Now Ataru Moroboshi has Lum living with him and even enrolling in the school to be closer to him.

Currently, Ataru was sleeping, not having a care in the world.

"Darling, we're going to be late for school"

"Hmm" said Ataru in his sleep "Ran, I would love some of your cakes"

"DARLING" shouted Lum as she electrocuted Ataru.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" yelled Ataru as he woke up "Lum, do you have to zap me first thing in the morning?!"

"Only if your going to have dreams like that" said Lum as she crossed her arm.

"Lum" said Ten, Lum's infant cousin, who was sitting in the corner of the room "Why do you put up with this jerk?"

"Ah shut up you little brat" said Ataru.

Ten just narrowed his eyes and floated over to Ataru, and then started taking in a deep breathe, flowing out fire from his mouth and crisping Ataru.

"..." Ataru calmly got up-

WHAM

-and sent Ten flying out the window by hitting him with a wooden hammer.

"Take that Jariten" shouted Ataru.

"Darling, don't you think this is getting a little old?" asked Lum.

"Hmm, you may be right Lum"

"Hmm?"

"I mean the mallet is starting to get old" said Ataru.

Lum just fell to the ground, anime style.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Ataru.

"N-nothing, just get ready" said Lum as she walked out the door.

"What's with her?" asked Ataru to himself. Ironically Kotatsu-Neko, who was in the corner by his Kotatsu, just shrugged.

After eating their breakfast, Ataru and Lum left for school.

"Darling"

"Hmm?"

"Hasn't it seem, calm around lately?"

"Now that you mention it, nothing happened for a few weeks...I don't like it"

"Darling, I thought you would like things to be normal. Especially since so much happens around here"

"If you ask me, this is the calm before the storm. You think everything's okay, but things will suddenly go freaking crazy"

"Hmm, maybe"

"And maybe I'll meet a babe when that happens" said Ataru, earning a thwack to the head.

"Ah, Ataru Moroboshi"

Lum and Ataru turned towards the voice and saw-

"Oh great, Cherry"

"Ah, I sense today is going to be a very unlucky day for you" said Cherry, doing his 'bad luck' prediction. He did it so many times it could be his hobby. Cherry was a monk, but he gluttons himself at the Moroboshi household and constantly makes life unbearable for Ataru.

"Yeah yeah, Monk say crap" said Ataru as he walked by Cherry, Lum following.

"That boy" said Cherry once Ataru was out of hearing range "He should of listened"

.

"SIT"

500 years in the past in Feudal Japan, Inuyasha slammed into the ground as the prayer beads pulled him down, Kagome Higurashi standing over him.

"Kagome, what was that for?" asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, just because defeating Naraku is our main priority doesn't mean I can't go back home"

"Do you know how important it is to defeat Naraku? We don't have time for these tests of yours"

"Look, I'll be gone for three days, I think you can survive" said Kagome as she walked away to the Bone Eaters well. Inuyasha just grumbled as he watched Kagome walk away.

When the spell around his necklace wore off, Inuyasha walked away to Kaede's village. Once he got there, he walked inside one of the buildings and sat down, drawing curious stares from his companions, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

"Inuyasha, did you make Kagome mad again" asked Shippo, although it was more of a declare then a question.

"Shut up" said Inuyasha as he bopped Shippo on the head, sending the fox demon across the room "It's not like I'm asking her to stay because I want her to"

"Inuyasha" said Miroku "I know our quest for Naraku is important, but Kagome deserves to visit her home every once in a while"

"Feh" Inuyasha turned his head away.

"I wonder what Kagome's world is like" said Sango to the group.

"It must be a wonderful place to have such interesting devices" said Miroku, mostly talking about Kagome's bike or ramen cups.

"It's alright" said Inuyasha. To Inuyasha, Kagome's time was an interesting world, but to Inuyasha, being the demon he was, preferred trees and the wilderness. Though ramen would always be his favorite food.

All around the group, Kagome was well loved by them all. Kagome was a girl from the future, or the present to herself. How Kagome got into the Feudal Japan when she's from the future 500 years from that time? It all started when the Priestess Midoriko was attacked by a horde of Demons. After seven days of fighting, the outcome of the duel was Midoriko and the leading demon had their souls pulled out and formed into a Jewel. the Shikon No Tama. The Shikon Jewel was capable of granting it's owner any wish they desired. The Jewel was handed over to the Priestess Kikyo, a powerful priestess that could destroy any Demon that crossed her path. Only one Demon ever survived after trying to take the Shikon Jewel: Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to steal the Shikon Jewel because even though he was stronger than most Demons, he was only half demon. Kikyo was able to see that Inuyasha was a half demon and that he, like herself, lived a life of solitude. Eventually the two bonded to the extent that Kikyo and Inuyasha became lovers. And so, Kikyo would use the Jewel Shard to turn Inuyasha human. And since the wish would be considered a pure wish, the Jewel would vanish and Kikyo would be freed from her duty of protecting the Jewel.

But not everything turns out like they plan to. Sometime while Kikyo was still defending the Jewel, she discovered the burnt body of Onigumo, a bandit who tried to trick another bandit into stealing the Jewel only for said bandit to burn Onigumo after Inuyasha nearly killed him. Kikyo and her younger sister Kaede took care of him and left his body in a cave. Onigumo eventually developed an odd affection for Kikyo. One night, a horde of Demons entered Onigumo's cave and Onigumo told the Demons that they could devour his flesh and he and the demons fused together, forming the corrupt demon Naraku. Naraku was capable of shape shifting his form, so he disguised himself as Kikyo and attacked Inuyasha, doing the same thing with Kikyo. The trick made Inuyasha attacked the village where Kikyo stayed and stole the Jewel shard, only for Kikyo to seal him to a tree with a sealing arrow. Kikyo died seconds later, but not before telling her sister Kaede to burn the Jewel with Kikyo's body. After so much pain, the Shikon No Tama was finally gone.

Until the reincarnation of Kikyo, Kagome Higurashi, was born five hundred years later. Unknown to Kagome, the Jewel was reincarnated into her body. She lived fifteen years of a normal life living with her mother, brother, and grandfather, who owned a shrine. Until one day, the Demon Mistress Centipede pulled Kagome into the Bone Eater's Well and 500 years into the past. When Kagome arrived into the Feudal Era, she was introduced to Kaede, who was now over fifty years old. When the village was attacked by Mistress Centipede, Kagome stumbled upon the Forest of Inuyasha, where she saw a now awaken, but still sealed, Inuyasha. Inuyasha convinced her to pull Kikyo's sealing arrow out of him, getting her to do it after Mistress Centipede tore the Jewel out of Kagome and swallowed it. Even with the full power of the Shikon Jewel, Inuyasha killed her with ease. To prevent Kagome from being killed by Inuyasha or for him to steal the Jewel, Kaede placed a rosary around Inuyasha's neck. Now whenever Kagome says 'Sit', Inuyasha would be slammed into the ground. Kagome was given the task to protect the Jewel for Demons by Kaede, but she was kidnapped by bandits, who's leader was being possessed by a crow demon. The crow demon eventually took the Jewel and swallowed it. Inuyasha and Kagome chased after the crow and Kagome was eventually able to shoot down the demon, but in the process, she broke the Jewel into thousands of shards and scattered all over Japan.

Now Kagome and Inuyasha we're forced to travel around Japan until they found all the Shards. They eventually got to an understanding after a fight with Yura of the Demon hair and also finding out Kagome and Inuyasha could cross into Kagome's time and back. They also gained a powerful weapon in the Tessaiga, a sword owned by Inuyasha's father that could destroy hundreds of demons in one swing. They had to fight for the sword though, battling Inuyasha's half brother Sesshomaru, a full Demon who despises Inuyasha not only for being a half demon, but for also having his father's blood in him. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were able to get into the sword's resting place, the skeleton of their father, with Tessaiga located somewhere inside of it locked into the ground. Sesshomaru was repelled by Tessaiga because the Tessaiga sensed Sesshomaru wouldn't use it for good, and even though Inuyasha could touch the sword, he couldn't pull it out because his reasons for pulling it out were for the wrong reasons. Only Kagome, who was purely human, was able to pull it out. After Sesshomaru attacked her, Inuyasha was able to get an edge on him. After discovering that Kagome wasn't hurt, Sesshomaru transformed into his Demon self, a gigantic dog demon. Using the Tessaiga to protect Kagome, Inuyasha was able to transform the Tessaiga from a rusted sword into the demonic sword form. Inuyasha used the Tessaiga properly and even sliced off Sesshomaru's arm.

After that, Inuyasha and Kagome continued collecting Jewel Shards until they ran into the Fox Demon Shippo, who wanted the Jewel shards so he could avenge his father's death at the hands of the Thunder brothers, Hiten and Manten, both possessing a Jewel Shard with the latter wearing Shippo's father as a pelt. Inuyasha, after a bit of provoking by Shippo and having Kagome being kidnapped, fought the two demons. Inuyasha was able to impale Manten with Tessaiga, and even though Hiten took Manten's shard and powers, Inuyasha was able to slice Hiten in half. After avenging his father, Shippo decided to travel with Kagome and Inuyasha.

After collecting several more shards, Inuyasha was forced to face his past when Kikyo's ashes were stolen, along with Kagome's soul and they were used to make a clay body that would act as Kikyo. Kikyo, still thinking that Inuyasha was the one that killed her, tried to destroy him. It was only when Kagome's soul returned to her body that caused Kikyo to flee, with only a small amount of Kagome's soul left. She would be forced to use the souls of dead women in order to survive, keeping herself alive to kill Inuyasha, switching to Naraku when she found out the truth. Inuyasha also decided that he would hunt down Kikyo's true killer and avenge her death.

After the encounter with Kikyo, Inuyasha and Kagome crossed paths with Miroku, a Monk that went around collecting shards like them. Miroku also was a very skilled Monk that was successful in most of his exorcisms, though he would swindle those he helps and constantly ask woman to bare his child. Miroku was also cursed with the Wind Tunnel, a curse that was placed on Miroku's grandfather by Naraku. The Wind Tunnel had to be sealed at all times or else the void rip would swallow everyone around. The curse was placed to continue through the male line and Miroku's grandfather and father were swallowed by the Wind Tunnel. Miroku would share their fate unless he killed Naraku, because only Naraku's death would forever close up the Wind Tunnel. When Miroku encountered Inuyasha and Kagome, he stole the Jewel Shards and fought with Inuyasha. Kagome had them stop their fighting after she noticed that Miroku didn't want bystanders hurt, showing he wasn't evil. When Miroku explained his history, he mentioned that Naraku killed the priestess guarding the Jewel, Inuyasha finally realized that Naraku killed Kikyo and swore to kill Naraku. Miroku decided to join the group in their quest to collect the jewels since they would run into Naraku eventually.

After collecting more shards of the Jewel and even having an encounter with Sesshomaru and Naraku, the group decided to visit the Demon Slayer's village, because that was where the Shikon No Tama was born. Sango, the strongest among the slayers, was called away to a castle to kill a spider demon along with her father and brother, Kohaku. Sango fought with her Hiraikotsu, a giant boomerang that was made out of the bones of slain demons. When they arrived and killed the Demon, Kohaku was possessed and killed the others except Sango. As Sango tried to snap her brother out of it, she and Kohaku were hit by arrows, Kohaku dying and Sango being terribly wounded. As all that was happening, Inuyasha and the others stumbled upon the village only to discovered that the entire village was killed by a massive horde of demons, all orchestrated by Naraku. The only survivor was Kilala, Sango's demon cat pet that was capable of transforming into a giant saber-toothed version of herself. Meanwhile, Naraku told Sango that the village was attacked, but by Inuyasha. Sango, being supported a Shikon Jewel Shard, confronted Inuyasha and fought him. But as she fought Inuyasha, she slowly learned that Naraku was the one that killed her family and destroyed her home. She tried to kill Naraku, but Naraku removed the shard in her, returning her wounds. Inuyasha and the others were forced to return to the wreck village until Sango's wounds healed. Sango decided that she would travel with Inuyasha's group because they would run into Naraku again. But when she did, she discovered that Naraku brought Kohaku back to life and controls him. Now she would have to be forced to fight her brother when they confront each other.

Now all that happened along time ago. Now all the shards were found. Naraku had all but four. One was with Inuyasha's group, two with their ally Koga the Wolf Demon, and the last in Kohaku's neck.

"Hmm?" mumbled Inuyasha.

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

Before he could speak, Kagome walked in.

"Kagome" said Shippo as he jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Hey guys" said Kagome.

"Kagome, I thought you went back to your time" said Sango.

"Well, as soon as I got home, Mom told me that there was a gas leak at school so school will be cancelled for a few days" said Kagome.

"So you don't have to leave yet" said Shippo as he hugged Kagome.

"I guess not" said Kagome.

"Okay, since Kagome here, I say we continue looking for Naraku" said Inuyasha.

"And do you know where to start Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah. We'll just keep going around until we find him. It' s not like we'll never find him" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha does have a point" said Sango.

"Excuse me"

Inuyasha and the others turned towards the door and saw a young man walk in.

"Can we help you?" asked Miroku.

"Yes, I'm from a village that's several hundred miles from here and we are developing a terrible problem"

"What problem?" asked Sango.

"Once, a powerful monk sealed a demon inside the scared tree of our village. The demon, Jaaku, was a vapor demon that fused with a suit of demonic armor and used a demonic shield that can fire demonic blasts and level entire villages. A monk sealed him inside a scared tree, putting sutras all over the tree to suppress Jaaku's aura, and also to ward away those who see the tree. But several months ago, a terrible miasma spread into the air and melted the sutras. Now Jaaku has enslaved my entire village. I was lucky to escape. I ask for help in destroying Jaaku and freeing my village" said the man as he bowed his head.

"Hmm, give us a moment" said Miroku. As the man left, the group started discussing.

"It's obvious" said Sango.

"I know, that miasma most likely was from Mount Hakurei" said Miroku.

"Damn" said Inuyasha "I still can't forget how much trouble that experience caused"

"It seems like many have suffered from that" said Kagome.

"Well" said Shippo "Are you guys going to go help?"

"Of course we are" said Inuyasha as he got up "Might as well do something until we find Naraku"

"And it is partially our fault that Mount Hakurei collapsed" said Miroku.

The group got out of the hut and told the man they would help.

"Thank you" said the man.

"Well let's go" said Inuyasha.

So Miroku and Sango had the man ride on Kilala and lead them towards the village while Inuyasha with Kagome and Shippo riding on his back followed from below.

.

"Alright, now for the today" said Onsen Mark "We got a special treat"

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" said Megane.

"Today, the Principal allowed us permisson to visit the Yudaina Gardens" said Onsen Mark.

"Yudaina Gardens?" said Ataru.

"Yes, this garden is actually a giant field of flowers that goes on for miles" said Onsen Mark.

"..."

"What, I thought that you brats would like a break from school" said Onsen Mark.

"It's a trick" said Ataru simply.

"Why else would a person like you give us a break" said Mendo.

"To let you little punks know, it was the Principal's idea, not mind" said Onsen Mark.

'Though I did agree to it' thought Onsen Mark 'It's said that those who visit Yudaina Gardens will be purified upon leaving. Moroboshi, I'll finally get you'

"It sounds like fun" said Lum.

"Well if Lum says it's fun" said Megane, the rest of the Stormtroopers nodding their heads.

"Why does that not surprise me" said Ataru.

"Moroboshi, have you no love for beauty" said Mendo, the girls saying their agreements and complimenting Mendo as usual.

"Hey, your only agreeing because Lum wants to go" said Ataru.

"Nonsense, I-"

WHAM

Ataru stood over Mendo with his wooden mallet in hand.

"That's what I think" said Ataru.

"MOROBOSHI!"

Mendo then brought out his sword and attempted to cut Ataru, only for Ataru to catch the blade between his hands.

"What's wrong Mendo?" asked Ataru feebly.

"You" said Mendo.

"Will you guys stop fighting?" said Shinobu. Once there would of been a time when Shinobu would've taken Mendo's side, back when she was one of the many girls that was ga ga for Mendo. But she moved on and was now dating Inaba, a guy that wore a bunny suit and worked for a company of rabbit dressed men that made door knobs.

"Alright enough" said Onsen Mark "It doesn't matter who wants what, we're all going and we're leaving now"

.

"Ranma"

"Hmm?"

"You really do seem out of it today" said Akane as they were walking back home from school.

"I'm not out of it" said Ranma.

"Well unless someone talks to you, all you do is stare out into space. I'm really concern for you"

"...Maybe I should ask pops"

"Why your dad?"

"He might know something about the dream I've been having"

"But why him, why not Shampoo's grandmother or Happosai?"

"Because I think pops is connected to it somehow. I don't know why, but I think he'll give me some answers"

"If that's what you think"

Ranma and Akane soon arrived back at the Tendo Dojo.

"Hey pops" said Ranma as he walked over to the spot where Genma and Soun were stilling playing their game.

"Ranma, you looked trouble"

"I just got some questions"

"Well let's talk somewhere more private" said Genma as he walked to his and Ranma's room.

"So what is it boy?"

"I've been having these really weird dreams"

"Dreams?"

"Yes, there about two men fighting. One was a silver hair man with a red sword and the other was a tall...thing in black. They fought until the man put the thing in some sort of amulet"

"Hmm"

"DO you know something about this?" asked Ranma.

"Maybe, but could you tell me the names of these two?"

"Ah, I think their names where...Baransu and Mokushiroku"

Genma twitched when he heard those names.

"So you do know those names"

"...Ranma my boy, it's time we paid a visit"

"To who?"

"The grave of our ancestor, Baransu Saotome. At Yudaina Gardens"

.

Back in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha and the group were on there way to the man's village to fight Jaaku. But unknown to them, they were being watched. In a castle far away, Naraku, half demon thorn in Inuyasha's side, was watching the group make their way to Jaaku through the use of Kanna's mirror while Kagura and Kohaku stood on the other side of the room.

"Interesting" said Naraku.

"What?" asked Kagura.

"Kagura" said Naraku as he turned to face them "Take Kohaku and Kanna and give this to the Demon Jaaku" he handed Kagura a tainted jewel shard.

"And what makes you think this Jaaku demon will prevail over Inuyasha?" asked Kagura.

"I have heard of Jaaku. The Saimyosho have reported that his armor is made out of the same materiel as Inuyasha's Adamant Barrage. And they have also reported that his shield's blasts can be as powerful as Inuyasha's Wind Scar"

"So your going to see if his shield can match Inuyasha's sword" said Kagura.

"It doesn't matter if Jaaku is triumphant, all I went to see if I could use his armor or shield"

That was basically how Naraku worked give people Jewel Shards or weapons and then he'll later betray you. He's done this with Sesshomaru, Tsubaki the dark priestess, The Band of Seven, and Abi the Bird Demon. It wouldn't be a surprise if Jaaku was killed only for Naraku to retake the Jewel Shards and remains of his items.

"Now go Kagura" said Naraku.

Kagura left with Kanna and Kohaku following. Kohaku seemed as lifeless as usual, but what Naraku didn't know was that Kohaku regained his memories and is secretly plotting to destroy Naraku the next chance he got. So he said nothing as he followed Kanna and Kagura. Kagura hated Naraku as much as Inuyasha. The only reason Kagura served Naraku was because he held her heart. The same went for all of the incarnations of Naraku. Naraku had many incarnations during his battle against Inuyasha.

The first incarnation was Kanna, the void child. Kanna held a mirror that allows her to reflect the attacks of anything that came her way, like Hiraikotsu or the Wind Scar. It could also absorbed the soul out of anyone that reflects in the mirror. Kanna only really had one encounter with the Inuyasha group. She reflected the Wind Scar back at Inuyasha and nearly killed him. After that experience, Kanna always just stayed at Naraku's side showing him what his enemies were up to with her mirror.

The second incarnation was Kagura, the wind mistress. Kagura was the first incarnation to confront Naraku's enemies, being the reason why Naraku has Koga for an enemy, because Kagura killed several of his wolf demon brethren and framed Inuyasha for it. Kagura was also Naraku's most disloyal incarnation, always plotting schemes so Naraku could die. The only reason she actually served Naraku was because he held her heart and he could easily crush it and end her.

After those two were many, but they all died at the hands of Inuyasha or his allies. The only other incarnation that survived was Akago, the Infant. This incarnation was special, for it held the heart of Naraku. If that baby were to ever be killed, then Naraku would also die. Akago was born after Naraku destroyed Mount Hakurei, going around killing monks and priests so they could find the last Jewel Shard. The Infant became a side line minion of Naraku after he was split in two.

The last living incarnation was Hakudoshi. Unlike the other Incarnations, Hakudoshi wasn't directly born from Naraku. Hakudoshi was one half of the split Akago. While the half with the heart continued to be Akago, the other half evolved into a child and became Hakudoshi. Hakudoshi was a murderous boy and enjoyed the suffering of others. Hakudoshi played several parts during the quest for the last shard and later created a Demon called Moryomaru, a being made out of the remains of Demon that was formed together by Hakudoshi. Hakudoshi and Moryomaru were currently relieving Kanna of her duty of watching Akago, thus why she was there.

Once the three were outside, Kagura plucked a feather from her head and activated her giant feather, which was also her mode of transportation. Kanna and Kohaku quickly boarded and the three took off for the village Inuyasha and the others we're going to.

.

"Hey" said Inuyasha to the man as he ran "How far is it to your village?"

"At this rate" said the man "Another five minutes"

"Good" said Miroku.

"Do you think this Jaaku demon killed any of them off?" asked Sango.

"No, he likes to keep us alive and make the people around him slaves"

"Well let's free your friends" said Shippo "Right Inuyasha? Inuyasha?"

Kilala stopped flying and the group stopped to see why Inuyasha didn't reply. It seems as Sango asked the man her question, Inuyasha stopped at the base of a cliff he and the others were about to past, staring at a Mountain in the distance.

"Inuyasha the pinhead, why'd you stopped?" asked Shippo.

"Shippo, don't you feel it?" asked Miroku.

"Feel what?" asked Shippo.

"That horrible Demonic aura" said Sango "I'm surprised I missed it"

"It feels so horrible" said Kagome.

"That" said the man "Is Mount Botsuraku"

"Mount Botsuraku?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, it's a forbidden place. The sun light doesn't touch the mountain, the plants stopped growing, and all life, animal, humans, and demons, all died out here. The entire mountain is surrounded in such a terrible miasma that even the strongest of Demons would die out" said the man "My village was aware of it's existence and knew to stay away from it"

"Why is it like this?" asked Inuyasha "Why do I get this foreboding feeling when I look at that mountain?"

"It might have something to do with the Demon" said the man.

"Demon?" questioned Miroku.

"Is this Demon the source of this powerful feeling we're all getting?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, two hundred years ago, a powerful monk named Miyamato was brought an amulet that had a very powerful demon inside. According to my grandfather, the man who brought Miyamato the amulet said that he and several men discovered it in the possession of a dying man surrounded by dead bandits. The man begged the soldier to take the amulet to Miyamato as he died. He didn't live long enough to transpire what happened or how he sealed the demon, or who even the Demon's name was. Miyamato was the strongest monk around that time, so many thought that Miyamato could purify the Demon. But the Demon was apparently a very strong one. As soon as the Amulet was brought to Miyamato, the entire village was surrounded in a terrible miasma and one by one, the villagers died out, even Miyamato's top students died. Miyamato decided that the Demon was too dangerous and wicked to be kept near humans, so Miyamato took the Demon Amulet to Mount Botsuraku. At the top of of the Mount Botsuraku was a cave that lead to the center of the Mountain. In the center of the Mountain was a room that was filled with holy energy. Any Demon that was brought into that room was immediately purified. But the demon was too strong even for that. When Miyamato entered the room with the amulet, the holy energy tried to purify the Demon. But the Demon's demonic energy was not able to resist the purification, it also deformed it. It mutated it and turned the energy into a terrible miasma mixed with the Demon's inner essence. Miyamato was poisoned by the corruption of the terrible miasma, but was able to escape. It was said that when Miyamato returned, his body was on the breaking point of melting. Miyamato only lived long enough to tell those of what transpired at Mount Botsuraku and to avoid it at all costs. The only ones that ever go there are those who wish to commit suicide"

"What a horrifying tale" said Sango.

"Is the Demon still there?" asked Miroku.

"Yes. Even though Miyamato failed to purify it, the seal on the amulet still prevented the Demon from being released"

"Well that's good at least" said Kagome.

"Wow, that sounds like the kind of Demon Naraku would have" said Shippo.

"No Shippo" said Inuyasha "I don't know what kind of Demon this thing is, but it's worse than anything I've ever felt from Naraku"

"Did Inuyasha admit their was someone stronger than Naraku?" asked Sango.

"Hey" said Inuyasha as he turned towards the others "I've never said Naraku was strong. He's just sneaky and relies on tricks"

"Well I admit that the Demon of Mount Botsuraku is indeed a horrifying creature, it is harmless so long as it remains on in the room. All demons and humans die upon arriving at Mount Botsuraku, so no one can ever remove it and try to release it. So please, let us continue on our way"

"Feh, fine" said Inuyasha as he started running towards the village, Kilala and her passengers following. They continued their running/flying until the man pointed towards the distance.

"There, that's my village" said the man. Kilala landed in the middle of the village as Inuyasha came to a stop. The entire village was quiet, but Inuyasha could hear noises coming from the inside of the houses, meaning that everyone was inside.

"Well at least we know that the villagers are alive" said Inuyasha.

"So where is this Jaaku demon?" asked Miroku.

"Don't worry, he'll find you" said the man.

"Good, I was getting bored" said Inuyasha.

"Be careful of Jaaku's shield. It's the reason no one dares to oppose him" said the man.

"Thanks for the warning" said Miroku "Now find a house to hide in"

The man nodded and ran over to one of the houses, mostly his own, and entered.

"Alright, this will be easy" said Shippo.

"Easy for you to say, you'll just hide behind Kagome as usual" said Inuyasha.

"Hey, it's not my fault. I'm just a little kid" said Shippo as he jumped up and down while flailing his arms.

"Inuyasha" said Kagome.

"It's here" said Miroku.

As the words left his mouth, a black orb floated towards them from the castle near the village. Once the orb touched the ground in front of the group, the orb faded and revealed the demon. He wore a traditional Japanese Samurai armor except all black instead of the usual red. He also wore a face mask with only the eye slits showing, allowing the group to see coal black eyes stare at them (Just imagine the armor Soun wears except black and with a face mask). He carried a shield that was a black except for the scarlet diamond sigil on the middle of it.

"Who dares to disturb the peace of my village?" asked Jaaku.

"So you must be Jaaku" said Inuyasha as he unsheathed Tessaiga.

"Who else would I be?" said Jaaku.

"We're here to restore the freedom of this village" said Miroku.

"Oh great, a monk. I hate monks to no end" said Jaaku "And as for the villagers, they deserve everything I give em. They mocked my name as I layed asleep in a tree. Besides the demon of Mount Botsuraku, I am the most feared demon around these parts"

"Well soon you'll only be a memory" said Inuyasha.

"I am tired of your talking.** Iron Metal Blast**"

At once, the diamond on the shield glowed and fired a blast out of it.

"Look out" said Inuyasha as he picked up Kagome and Shippo and jumped to the side, Kilala pulling Sango and Miroku to the side. They were lucky, the blast only it the statue in the middle of the village, exploding it into many pieces.

"Kagome, that blast was as powerful as Inuyasha's Wind Scar"

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome to Inuyasha, who was looking over to Jaaku.

"Ha, like a half-demon like you could be a match for me" said Jaaku.

"Feh, if your so confident, then catch me if you can" said Inuyasha as he ran towards the path the group took before"

"Coward" shouted Jaaku as he shrouded himself in the black orb and floated after Inuyasha.

"Why did Inuyasha run?" asked Shippo.

"He most likely didn't want to hurt the villagers" said Miroku.

"Let's go Miroku" said Sango as Kilala flew after Inuyasha.

"Wait, Sango" said Kagome as Kilala flew away "Ah, oh well. Let's go Shippo"

"Me?"

"I can't catch up to Inuyasha and Kilala on foot" said Kagome.

"Ah. okay Kagome" said Shippo as he turned into his pink balloon form. Kagome jumped on and Shippo flew after Inuyasha and the others, albeit slowly.

.

Kanna was looking in her mirror as Kagura kept flying forward toward her destination.

"Kagura" said Kanna.

"What?"

"Inuyasha and Jaaku have left the village and our now heading this way"

"Good, less flying that way. Hmm?"

"What is it?" asked Kohaku.

"...There's a powerful demon ahead" said Kanna.

"Jaaku?"

"No, a different one" said Kagura.

"Should we turn back?" asked Kohaku.

"...No, Naraku will have my hide if we turn back" said Kagura.

So Kagura kept flying her feather towards Inuyasha's group.

.

"Stop running half breed" said Jaaku as he continued to pursue Inuyasha.

"Fine" said Inuyasha as he stopped running.

"That's better, now let's-" Jaaku stopped talking when he looked around. They we're at the base of Mount Botsuraku, standing on a field of grass that represented how far the miasma could reach.

"You half breed" said Jaaku "Why would you take me to this wretched place?"

"Because there's no one around for you to kill"

"So your fond of humans. How revolting" said Jaaku "**Iron Metal Cannon**"

Inuyasha jumped over the black blast before unsheathing his sword "**Wind Scar**"

The energy blades hit the ground and almost collide with Jaaku before a barrier formed around him and canceled out the attack.

"Ha" laughed Jaaku.

"A barrier?" questioned.

"You stupid Half Breed, do you honestly like I would have a shield that only attacks? I will destroy you and you won't be able to touch me"

"Don't think so" said Inuyasha. Suddenly, the blade of Inuyasha's Tessaiga turned red.

'What' thought Jaaku 'The blade of his sword turned red'

"Take this. **WIND SCAR**"

"This again, it won't work!" shouted Jaaku.

But unlike last time, the Wind Scar actually broke through the barrier and Jaaku was hit head on by the blades of the Wind Scar.

"Got him" said Inuyasha.

"**Dance of Blades**"

Crescent shaped blades rounded on Inuyasha, who jumped out of the way. Inuyasha looked up.

"Yo" said Kagura.

"Kagura" spat out Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha, I was wondering if I could join this dance" said Kagura.

Inuyasha was about to raise his sword to attack Kagura, but saw that Kohaku and Kanna were with her. He couldn't attack. One reason was because if he used the Wind Scar, Kanna would reflect it with her mirror and hit Inuyasha with it. Another reason was because Kohaku would also get hit and that was something Inuyasha didn't want to be responsible for.

"What do you want Kagura?" asked Inuyasha "Did Naraku sent you?"

"Of course he sent me" said Kagura.

"Ugh"

Inuyasha looked over and saw that Jaaku was still alive, but there were cracks all over his shield. Jaaku was able to protect himself using his shield, but now the shield was damage.

"You, disgusting half demon" said Jaaku "You'll pay"

"Like I haven't heard that before" said Inuyasha.

"...Who are you three?" asked Jaaku as he pointed his finger towards Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku.

"Just help" said Kagura dryly as she flicked the Jewel Shard towards Jaaku.

'A Jewel Shard' thought Inuyasha.

Jaaku caught the shard and looked at it. "A Shikon Jewel Shard. Hehehe, Halfbreed dog, I'll make sure that you die screaming" he slapped the shard into his cracked shield. The cracks fixed themselves and the shielded started glowing in the dark energy of the Jewel.

"**IRON METAL CANNON!**"

A bigger version of it's attack bombarded the ground where Inuyasha was. Inuyasha was lucky enough to jump away, but Jaaku kept firing his Iron Metal Cannon attacks every time Inuyasha landed, so Inuyasha really couldn't get the opening he needed to counter attack.

"Dammit" said Inuyasha as he kept jumping.

.

'_...What...is going_'

Inside the inner room of Mount Botsuraku, on a pedestal, a once golden amulet that was surrounded by a foul dark miasma was starting to shake.

'_Someone is fighting outside the mountain. There not strong like I am, but they have a certain strength, though one of them just got a power up. An item? Yes, an item is responsible. Now if I really pay attention, there's several of these items. There's the one I just sensed just now, fighting the other being. There's another one near by, possessing a corpse. Another one is coming towards the first two, but this one is completely pure, ugh. There's two several hundred miles away that don't seem to be in the same place at once. And the last one is larger than all of them, and much darker...I think I can finally escape. The pair and the big, dark one are out of my reach. The first one, I feel it is imbedded in a demonic weapon, no good on that one. And I refuse to use an item with such purity in it. Guess I'll work with the corpse. But first, to make sure it doesn't die. Now how to get it? I know'_

.

Inuyasha dodged another Iron Metal Cannon, and again being forced to move once he landed.

"WHAT'S WRONG? GETTING TIRED?" asked Jaaku sadistically.

"**Hiraikotsu**"

Before Jaaku had time to register the voice, the Hiraikotsu slammed into him and he was sent into a stone pillar. Inuyasha turned and saw the Hiraikotsu return to Sango's hand as Kilala mounted, allowing Miroku to step off.

"I owe you one Sango" shouted Inuyasha.

"Your welcome" said Sango.

Shippo and Kagome soon followed up behind Kilala, Shippo transforming back to his fox form and falling to the ground as Kagome landed.

"Sorry we're late Inuyasha" said Kagome.

"Feh, I wasn't waiting"

"Ah" said Jaaku as he got up "How cute, now you can all die together. **IRON METAL**-"

But Jaaku stopped and turned towards Mount Botsuraku, Inuyasha's group and Naraku's minions doing the same.

"The miasma-" said Miroku.

"It vanished" said Sango.

"What?!" shouted Kagome.

"Hey, what are you planning?" Inuyasha shouted to Jaaku.

"...Your wrong half demon. I have lived in this part of Japan for nearly a hundred years and I have never seen the mountain do this. Something must be going on with the Demon"

"The Demon?" said Inuyasha softly.

On their feather, Naraku's incarnations and false puppet were listening in.

"What Demon?" asked Kagura to herself.

"The Demon of the Mountain" said Kanna quietly.

'Sister' thought Kohaku 'Please, whatever Demon this is, I do not think even you or Inuyasha can defeat it. Huh?"

The last part of Kohaku's thoughts were because a crow was pecking at Kohaku's neck.

"Stop" Kohaku started swatting at the crow. Kohaku started feeling weird. Maybe the crows wanted to take away his Jewel Shard, so he put his hand over his neck to prevent them from stealing his shard because if they took it, then it's bye bye breathing and living. But as Kohaku looked at the crow, he noticed that it's eyes were red and it was staring at Kohaku . The scariest part was that it seemed to be smiling, or what could be considered smiling for a bird.

But before Kohaku could think more of it, he started feeling weird. He couldn't feel his legs and it was starting to spread to his upper body.

"Ah" mumbled Kohaku weakly, catching Kagura and Kanna's attention.

"Kohaku?" asked Kagura. But Kohaku didn't respond, only going on all fours once the feeling in his arms went away.

"Snap out of it kid" said Kagura as she slapped Kohaku. Even Kanna was starting to look concern.

Shippo started to notice the commotion in the sky "Kagome, something's wrong with Kohaku"

"Hmm?"

She noticed that Kohaku was starting to breathe heavily on Kagura's feather. Kohaku seemed to be in some sort of pain.

"Sango, Kohaku is in trouble" Kagome shouted to Sango.

"What?" Sango looked over to Kohaku and saw that as he was panting, his eyes were starting to glow red "KOHAKU!" Kilala immediately flew towards Kohaku as fast as she could. But before any one could react, Kohaku jumped off of Kagura's feather and landed on the ground gracefully, even though he was very high in the air. For several seconds, everyone remained quiet. Then Kohaku brought his head up.

His eyes were all red and the pupils were blood shot.

"Inuyasha, Kohaku is being possessed" shouted Kagome.

"Damn, it must be the demon" said Miroku.

"Kohaku" said Sango as Kilala flew towards Kohaku. Her only response was Kohaku swinging his chain sickle at her.

"Kohaku" said Sango, her voice nearly breaking.

"Enough Kohaku" shouted Inuyasha "Stop this. Fight it"

Kohaku just stared at Inuyasha-

-before he gave a devilish smirk and flipped Inuyasha the bird "***k off Half Demon. This boy is going to stay sleeping until I wake up" Kohaku's voice was a mixture between his actual voice and the Demon's voice. Before more could be said, Kohaku started leaping towards the Mountain peak.

"KOHAKU" shouted Sango as Kilala flew after Kohaku.

"Wait Sango" shouted Inuyasha as he was about to follow Sango before a blast nearly hit him.

"You think you can escape me that easily" said Jaaku.

"You idiot, I'll make you at those words" said Inuyasha as he tried to cut Jaaku, who blocked the strike with his shield.

"Lady Kagome" said Miroku as he ran up to Kagome "We have to follow Sango. If Kohaku frees that demon, then Sango will be endangered"

"I'm sorry Miroku, but Inuyasha the only one that could catch up to them" said Kagome sadly, knowing that Miroku was concerned for his love Sango.

"If only Jaaku didn't have the Jewel Shard" said Miroku.

Meanwhile, Kagura looked at the two as she too wondered what to do. Before she could think, she felt a jab where her heart should be. She clutched at her chest in pain.

"Naraku doesn't want us to move" said Kanna.

"Damn Naraku" said Kagura through gritted teeth.

.

"Kohaku please" cried Sango as she followed Kohaku.

"Yak, yak ,yak. Women sure have became more annoying over two hundred years" said the possessed Kohaku, who just found the entrance to the cave.

"I'm not talking to you. Free my brother" said Sango as she and Kilala followed him through the cave entrance.

"Maybe once I'm free. Although I don't think a corpse deserves that much sympathy" said possessed Kohaku as he found a hole at the floor of the cave, the hole going all the way down, via jumping.

"DON'T CALL MY BROTHER A CORPSE!" shouted Sango as Kohaku jumped down the hole.

"Kohaku" shouted Sango as Kilala flew after Kohaku down the hole. Luckily, the hole was wide enough for Kilala to fly down. When Kilala finally reached the bottom, Sango saw that Kohaku had a amulet in his hand, his fingers around the metal cork of the amulet.

"Kohaku" shouted Sango as she dismounted Kilala.

"Oh please shut up. You sound like some distress bitch that suffered the deaths of all her love ones" said the possessed Kohaku.

"Grrr"

"Oh, I think I hit the nail" Kohaku then pulled the metal cork before more could be said. Before Sango could react, the amulet exploded upon the cork being released. Sango closed her eyes as the entire room was filled with dark ki. Sango adjusted her eyes and tried to look for the outline of the Demon. But she only saw the outline of her brother, who was knocked into the pedestal when the amulet exploded, making him unconscious.

"Kohaku" said Sango as she ran up to her brother, putting him in her arms as Kilala stood besides her, giving off a sympathetic growl.

"Oh my"

Sango and Kilala turned behind them as the dark ki filled room started to adjust to it's normal light. Right where Sango was a few seconds ago, a demon with black robes and a three pointed mask that only showed his pale lower head and the back of it's long, white hair.

"Finally. After two hundred years. Two Hundred long years-

-Mokushiroku has returned"

**And that was the first chapter. Ranma, Lum, and Inuyasha will meet next chapter. And a big fight seen between Ranma/Lum/Inuyasha/Genma/Ryuunosuke/Mendo vs Mokushiroku. Now for those who don't like original made characters, I'm sorry, but I wanted to explore outside the Ranma/Inuyasha/Urusei Yatsura cast. And for Ranma and Urusei Yatsura lovers, sorry that Inuyasha had more involvement than them, but I'll make sure to involve them more next chapter. And also, this won't be one of those stories that simply involves defeating Mokushiroku, this story will be it's own thing, with new characters, new settings, it's own story arcs, gags, it's basically continuing and combining the three story.  
**

**Review, I'll write faster if you do.**


	2. The Battle Aura of Mokushiroku

**Terrifying Trip to Yudaina Gardens**

**.**

**Feudal Era**

Sango stared at the Demon that was released from the Amulet. She was a bit surprised, because she didn't feel any Demonic Energy around. But his appearance and what he did to Kohaku was enough to convince Sango that this Demon was a dangerous threat. She nearly flinched when the Demon looked at her.

"My, I've never really paid attention to the fact that I was being chased by a Demon Slayer" He looked at the unconscious Kohaku "Or that the corpse I possessed was also a Demon Slayer"

"Don't you dare call him a corpse" said Sango as he gripped her Hiraikotsu firmly.

"Why? The only thing keeping him from being an actual corpse is that pretty little gem in his neck. But speaking of that, what is that little gem he has? And that would also include the two outside, and the two several miles away, and the big one too"

Sango narrowed her eyes. Not only could he sense the Jewel Shards, but apparently he could sense all of them no matter where they were.

"Alright, ignore me and narrow those pretty little eyes of yours. I'll get the answers outside"

"**Hiraikotsu**" Sango flung her weapon at Mokushiroku. She expected Mokushiroku to jump away or to deflect the blast. She didn't expect to simply stand there and catch Hiraikotsu in his hand.

"You Demon Slayers and your fancy weapons" said Mokushiroku as he looked at Hiraikotsu "I must say that weapons that are made from the bones and hides of Demons are very useful. Hard to believe it's even stronger than steel and iron" said Mokushiroku as he flung the boomerang back at Sango, who had to duck to avoid being cut in half, breaking the pedestal into many pieces. Kilala growled at Mokushiroku for endangering Sango. She leapt at Mokushiroku and attempted to bite him. Mokushiroku simply fell into a martial art's stance and hit Kilala with a combo of quick jabs, sending Kilala backwards into the back of the room, breaking part of the wall as Kilala reverted to her kitten form.

"Kilala" shouted Sango in distress. She turned to Mokushiroku with venom in her eyes "You're going to pay for that"

"My, I've really anger you. I must say it's ironic that a Demon Slayer would have a fire Neko as her pet" said Mokushiroku "But seriously, I've knocked away your weapon with ease, knocked out your pet, and have your brother as a potential victim" Sango stiffened "Oh yes, I'm not beyond killing an unconscious boy. So what will you do?"

.

"**Iron Metal Cannon**"

Inuyasha dodged yet another one of Jaaku's attack.

"You think after the first hundred times, you've realize that you can't hit me "**WIND SCAR**"

The Wind Scar was again blocked by the Shield "I don't need to hit you. My shield won't run out of energy, but you will eventually"

"Miroku, do you think Inuyasha can finish off Jaaku fast enough?" asked Kagome.

"Well, I haven't felt any release in Demonic Energy" said Miroku "Maybe Sango was able to stop Kohaku"

Meanwhile in the air, Kagura and Kanna were still watching Jaaku and Inuyasha fight, Kagura lingering her eyes towards Mount Botsuraku once or twice.

"I wonder what Naraku would say if something happened to Kohaku" said Kagura.

"..." Kanna, as always, was quiet.

"I wouldn't be surprise if he didn't care. He's not really the feeling type" Kagura was talking about the time the other incarnations of Naraku were killed.

"...Kagura" said Kanna.

Kagura turned towards Kanna and saw that a Saimyosho was flying next to them.

"Naraku wants us to return" said Kanna.

"And Kohaku?"

"..."

"Ugh, I hate Naraku" said Kagura as she turned her feather around and went back toward Naraku's castle.

"Kagome look" said Shippo as he pointed towards Kanna and Kagura.

"Their leaving?" said Kagome.

"And without Kohaku, this doesn't look good" said Miroku.

"Why would they leave though?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know. Naraku wouldn't abandon Kohaku or a Jewel Shard" said Miroku.

"Guys, don't you think Inuyasha needs some help?" asked Shippo, pointing to Inuyasha as he dodged another one of Jaaku's barrage attacks.

"Your right Shippo" said Kagome as she pulled out an arrow and positioned it at Jaaku "If I can hit the Shard, maybe he'll loose his powers"

As Kagome was about to fire her arrow, something terrifying happened.

Mount Botsuraku exploded.

Inuyasha and Jaaku saw the explosion and jumped away to avoid being caught up in the blast. Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo we're lucky enough to be farther away from the mountain than Inuyasha and Jaaku.

"Wha-" said Inuyasha before he shielded his face for the flying rubble.

"The mountain exploded" said Jaaku as he used his shield to protect himself from the debris.

"SANGO!" shouted Miroku as he looked in on the smoke and flying rubble that was once "NOOOOOO" Miroku was about to run towards the once mountain until Inuyasha appeared behind him and held him back.

"Miroku, you'll only get killed"

"Release me Inuyasha" shouted Miroku as he tried to break out of Inuyasha's grip.

"Kagome, did Sango-" asked Shippo, not finding the words to finish the sentence.

"Sango" said Kagome sadly as tears started forming in her eyes.

As the smoked clear, the group saw that Mount Botsuraku was nothing more than a giant crater now. In the center of the crater was a shadowy mist. The mist started to clear away, revealing Mokushiroku standing as he looked into the sky, Sango's body over Kohaku and Kilala. She was breathing.

"Sango" said Miroku as he looked at Sango.

Before any thing could be said, Mokushiroku jumped out of the crater over Inuyasha and the others and landed perfectly on stone pillar.

"Hmm, the world has changed since I've been asleep" said Mokushiroku as he looked into the sun.

"Miroku, I'll get Sango" said Kagome as she and Shippo went down the crater.

"Okay" said Miroku.

"Come on Miroku" said Inuyasha as he approached Mokushiroku, Miroku right behind him.

"HEY" shouted Inuyasha to Mokushiroku "You're the Demon of the Mountain, aren't you?"

"No, I'm just a guy that happened to be passing by" Mokushiroku turned to face Inuyasha "Of course I'm the Demon of the Mountain, but my name is Mokushiroku"

"Mokushiroku?" said Miroku.

"Yes" said Mokushiroku "Now isn't this an exciting awakening. First a Demon Slayer, now a monk with high spiritual powers and a halfbreed dog Demon"

"Enjoy your freedom while you can" said Inuyasha as he pointed Tessaiga at Mokushiroku.

"Why? Are you going to stop me halfbreed?" said Mokushiroku "I've felt your power, and your nothing to me"

"Why you" said Inuyasha as he charged Mokushiroku, but a blast got nearly hit him before he jumped away.

"Have you forgotten about me you damn half demon" said Jaaku, the diamond on his shield was still glowing.

"Damn, I've forgotten about him" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you deal with Jaaku, I'll handle Mokushiroku" said Miroku as he gripped the prayer beads around his right hand.

"Deal with me, a monk like you?" said Mokushiroku.

Miroku didn't respond, but he did remove the prayer beads around his hand and pointed the hand towards Mokushiroku.

"**WIND TUNNEL**"

Upon removing the beads, the hole on Miroku's hand started sucking in everything in the direction of it.

'A Kazaana?' thought Mokushiroku as everything around him was starting to get suck in. He had to jump off the stone pillar for it was also pulled out of the ground and into the Wind Tunnel. He landed on the ground in front of Miroku. Miroku waited for Mokushiroku to lose his stance and be pulled into the Kazaana. But Mokushiroku just stood there and stared at Miroku.

'What is this? I'm pulling everything in and yet he doesn't even budge. He can't be heavy, can he?' thought Miroku.

Mokushiroku just stared at Miroku for a few seconds before he brought his head back and spat in the direction of the Wind Tunnel. Once the spittle was sucked in, Miroku's eyes widen. He sealed the Wind Tunnel and fell to his knees.

"Miroku" shouted Inuyasha as he ran up to Miroku.

"Inuyasha-my entire body-feels as if-it's on fire" said Miroku as he struggled to speak.

"So he has poison in him?" asked Inuyasha.

"Poison?" Inuyasha turned his head towards Mokushiroku "No, it's just that the essence of my aura is so dark that even my spit can be very hazardous"

"Well I'll take you on then" said Inuyasha before he suddenly grabbed Miroku and jumped out of the way of the blast that almost hit him.

"You keep forgetting about me Half Demon" said Jaaku "I'm starting to get offended"

"Dammit, I can't fight both of them" said Inuyasha to himself as he landed.

Mokushiroku stared at Inuyasha for a few seconds before turning his gaze towards Jaaku.

'This one is the one with that powerful item, the gem in his shield' thought Mokushiroku 'The shield and parts of his armor are made of converted adamant. If I had to guess his strength without the shield, he could be strong enough to wound the Halfbreed. Well, might as well make the best of the situation'

"You there, tell me" said Mokushiroku "What is that gem on your shield?"

"What, it's a Shikon Jewel Shard. Are you blind?"

"Shikon Jewel Shard?" said Mokushiroku as he tilted his head.

"He doesn't know about the Jewel?" said Shippo as he dragged Kilala out of the crater, crawling out in time to see the conversation.

"Well" said Kagome as she pulled Kohaku and Sango out of the crater "He was sealed before the Jewel was created.

"...Hmm" mumbled Mokushiroku "When I felt your power before, it wasn't this strong. But ever since you've gotten that trinket your energy increased by nearly five times your original strength"

"I'm tired of talking" said Jaaku "**IRON METAL CANNON**"

The blast from the shield hit Mokushiroku dead on, the Demon not even trying to avoid the blast.

"He hit him" said Kagome from the sidelines.

"Take that" said Jaaku "And so ends the fierce terrifying Demon of Mount-"

Jaaku was then hit by a black Ki orb, exploding on impact. Jaaku was sent backward into a stone pillar, breaking into into many pieces. When the smoke around Mokushiroku cleared, it revealed Mokushiroku, not a scratch on him, pointing his finger at where Jaaku was, black Ki surrounding the finger.

"I'm sorry, but that didn't hurt" said Mokushiroku as he lowered his hand.

"Why-" Jaaku got on to his feet again "-you"

"Now, before we continue, let me get warmed up"

Mokushiroku then took in a big inhale.

"...**RWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**"

Mokushiroku screamed out a massive war cry as his entire body was overflowing with Black Ki, the ground shaking to no end.

"Ah, Kagome the grounds shaking" Shippo saying the obvious as he tried to keep standing.

"His energy, it's huge" said Kagome as she tried to keep herself and the unconscious Sango standing.

"How can he be this strong?" Inuyasha asked himself.

.

Kagura and Kanna watched as the ground below them shook to no end.

"What is going on over there?" Kagura said as she turned her head towards where they saw the explosion at Mount Botsuraku.

"The Demon was freed" said Kanna, simple as that.

"I wonder if Kohaku was in that explosion?" Kagura asked herself.

"No"

Kagura turned and saw that Kanna was looking into mirror, showing Kohaku unconscious on the ground as Inuyasha's group and Jaaku watched Mokushiroku scream.

"So that's the Demon" said Kagura as he looked into Mokushiroku's feature.

The Saimyosho buzzed above them, telling the two that Naraku was wanting them.

"Fine" said Kagura as her feather continued going towards Naraku's Castle.

.

"Lady Kaede, it's an earthquake" said a man from Kaede's village.

"Yes, but not a natural one" said Kaede as she stared toward the direction of the powerful darkness she was feeling 'Inuyasha, I know you are somehow involved in this and I'm afraid you won't be able to beat it'

.

"WAH, Koga" said Ginta as he tripped on the ground "An earthquake"

"I-I can stand WAH" said Hakkaku as he tripped on the ground, drawing concern whimpers from the wolves around them "Ouch"

Koga, who was still standing somehow, looked to where the source of the quake was coming from.

'That energy, it's huge. Good thing I'm-Wait. This scent, it's that mutt Inuyasha and Kagome!' thought Koga

"Koga, what-" but Ginta was interrupted as Koga ran as fast as he could.

"KAGOME!"

"Wah, Koga wait for us" said Hakkaku as he followed his leader, trying to run as fast as he could without tumbling over.

"Please, don't leave us" said Ginta as he stumbled around until he could find his footing.

"Why does he always do this?" Hakkaku asked Ginta as they and the wolves ran after Koga.

.

"Lady Kikyo" said Asuka, one of Kikyo's shikigami.

"A powerful demon has emerged" said Kocho, the other shikigami.

Kikyo, who was walking through a forest while her shikigami and Soul Collectors followed, stared right where the source of the massive energy was coming from.

"This Demon... it's different" said Kikyo before she continued on her way.

.

"Do you sense it as well Hakudoshi?" Hakudoshi turned towards Goryomaru, the monk that had a demonic arm that could fire a powerful beam and once raised a bunch of orphans to fight demons using urns filled with his Demonic energy, who was now behind the cells of a different castle of Naraku's.

"I do"

"We may have to hold off on our plans until we understand what we're dealing with" said Goryomaru. Now this was odd, because the last time Goryomaru was seen, Hakudoshi severed his head.

"You may be right" said Hakudoshi "Naraku is one thing, but this Demon...it's something else"

.

"Lord Sesshomaru" shouted Jaken as he danced in place as he tried to remain standing "A massive energy is erupting somewhere and-and I can stand-WAH" Jaken then fell to the ground.

"Are you okay Master Jaken?" asked Rin from the back of A-Un, the human child that accompanied Sesshomaru ever since he brought her to life using the Tenseiga, a sword that could bring anything to life after Sesshomaru cuts the Demons of the other world.

"No" mumbled Jaken as he decided to just lay on the ground to avoid further fallings.

Sesshomaru, meanwhile, was just standing as he looked over to where the massive energy was coming from. He never felt energy like this. It was a massive dark energy, but it wasn't completely Demonic. There was something else to the Demon he was sensing.

.

As the castle around him shook, Naraku simply had his head face towards the massive energy.

"Heh, interesting"

.

Inuyasha and company continued to watch as Mokushiroku screamed his heart out as the massive battle aura around him continued to increase. At this point, Mokushiroku's battle aura was already as massive as the once gigantic Mount Botsuraku, and it still kept growing.

"This is crazy" said Kagome.

"Does his energy-ever end?" said Shippo.

Inuyasha continued to watch as Mokushiroku powered up. He's never seen a Demon do that before, not even Naraku or Sesshomaru. It was like he was a different being from a demon entirely.

After several minutes, Mokushiroku stopped screaming and the black Ki disappeared. "Ha, much better"

"How, can you be this power?" questioned Jaaku as he stared at Mokushiroku.

"Because I did one things Demons usually don't do" said Mokushiroku.

"And-and that is?"

Mokushiroku then suddenly appeared right in front of Jaaku, who took several steps backwards.

"Afraid that's my secret"

"**IRON METAL CANNON**"

Mokushiroku was hit with another one of Jaaku's blasts, except directly in the face and at close range.

"Survive that" said Jaaku. But Mokushiroku's hand grabbed Jaaku around the neck and lifted him above the ground.

"Again, didn't hurt" said Mokushiroku. He then grabbed Jaaku's shield with the other hand and threw Jaaku away, firing a black orb of Ki at Jaaku's form as he was still in mid air, blasting Jaaku against a stone pillar, where he layed motionless. He then pulled the Shikon Jewel out of the shield, returning the cracks in the weapon. He then inspected the shard between his fingers.

"So this is the Shikon Jewel Shard?"

Kagome, who was watching the battle from the sides with Inuyasha, Shippo, and their unconscious companions and Kohaku, gasped when Mokushiroku took the Jewel Shard.

"He took the shard" said Kagome.

"Oh no" said Shippo "He can be stronger now"

Mokushiroku narrowed his eyes at that. He turned around towards the group and flicked the shard towards them. Inuyasha caught it between his fingers.

"Hmm?" mumbled Inuyasha.

"He gave it up?" questioned Kagome.

"Hey" shouted Inuyasha "What's your game?"

"Simple. I refuse to take a power boost if I can't earn it. All of my strength is what I earned and I'm the being I am because of it"

"Spooky" said Shippo as he hid behind Kagome's legs.

"Now as for you" said Mokushiroku as he slowly approached Jaaku.

"He's going to kill Jaaku" said Kagome.

"I can't watch" said Shippo as he covered his eyes.

Jaaku watched as Mokushiroku approached him. He didn't bother getting up. Fighting him will only prolong his death. He was too hurt to run away. And he couldn't beat him with the Shikon Jewel Shard, he couldn't even faze him without it. He just closed his eyes and waited for the finishing blow, whether it was quick and painless or long and intensely painful.

What he didn't expect was for a hand to pull him up on his feet. He opened his eyes and saw that Mokushiroku was handing him his shield.

"What are you-"

"I have my reason"

"What's he doing Kagome?" asked Shippo.

"I-I don't know" said Kagome.

"Why would you not kill me?" asked Jaaku.

"I might kill you, if you refuse my request" said Mokushiroku.

"What request?" asked Jaaku.

"I know that many Demons see others as inferiors and useless, but not me. When I look at you, I see a potential ally. You are skilled even without that jewel shard, and I don't kill off skilled people that could be of use to me. So answer my question. Will you bend the knee and swear your loyalty to me? Or will you continue to defy me and die screaming?" at that, Mokushiroku's hand started glowing in a black Ki. Jaaku stared at the hand to his face to Inuyasha and company until finally he looked Mokushiroku in the face.

"I don't want to die" he got on his knees "I swear to serve you, as long as that halfbreed dies"

"Of course" Mokushiroku turned towards the group, causing Inuyasha to harden his grip on his sword.

"But not today"

"Why not?"

"Because I have something to take care of first. When the time comes, I will make sure that you have your blood lust fulfilled"

Before Inuyasha could say anything, Mokushiroku suddenly got in front of Kagome and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her into the air as she let out a surprise choke.

"KAGOM-" Inuyasha was slammed away by Mokushiroku, crashing into another stone pillar, knocking him out.

"INUAS-ah" said Kagome as Mokushiroku strangled her.

"Kagome" said Shippo. He then jumped towards Mokushiroku and attempted to bite him on the leg. Mokushiroku just lifted his long leg above Shippo and slammed the bottom of his foot into Shippo's back, crushing the fox demon into the ground.

Kagome stared at Mokushiroku as he brought his face close to her's and stared at her, making Kagome uneasy with his red, blood-shot eyes.

"Now, let's talk"

.

"Alright old man" said Ranma "Why is bringing me here so damn important?"

"Ranma, Baransu Saotome was one of the most respected members of our family" said Genma "And if I'm correct, he's the person that you've been seeing in your dream"

"Pops, just because some guy I dreamed of had the same name as our ancestor, doesn't mean there the same guy" said Ranma. He and his father where currently at a tomb engraved '_Baransu Saotome_' on the front. The tomb was at the edge of a forest, where Ranma, Akane, and Genma were making camp. Akane went along with the Saotomes on the insistence of her father. On all sides of the grave was an endless supply of flowers and plants and trees that went on for miles. A little bit away from the grave but still in the massive flower garden, was a small pond marked 'The Pond of Dreams'. Legends has it that those who make their wishes at the pond will get there wish fulfilled in a week. Ranma thought that was a bunch of crap.

"Ranma, I know it was Baransu Saotome that you see in your dreams not because of the name, but because of the other name you gave me. Mokushiroku" said Genma.

"And this Mokushiroku is?" asked Ranma.

"Mokushiroku was a Demon from the Feudal Era of Japan, back when Demons roamed the land. No one knew where Mokushiroku came from, but he apparently knew Martial Arts, a trait Demons back then didn't have for Demons usually relied on their strength and Demonic Weapons for battle, so he was a very dangerous being. Mokushiroku went around obliterating Demons and demolishing castles and wiping out lords and samurais and armies alike. Baransu Saotome confronted Mokushiroku and was somehow able to seal him inside of an amulet, at the cost of his life. Baransu's remains and possessions were taken to his family and buried here while the Amulet was given over to a powerful monk"

"Wow, the guy must of been something" said Ranma as he stared at Baransu's grave "Now if it was you, you would of ran away"

WHACK!

"Boy, how you insult your father" said Genma as he held his fist above Ranma's head.

"It ain't an insult if it's true" said Ranma as he rubbed his head "But how is taking me to his grave and explaining all this to me gonna explain my dreams?"

"I don't know. But you seeing that dream might have something to do with Mokushiroku"

"Hmm?"

"While the Demon Mokushiroku was sealed away, he was never destroyed. It remains a mystery of whatever happened to Mokushiroku. Some say that he just faded away, just like the memory of him" said Genma.

"So...your saying that something involving Mokushiroku might happen to me?"

"Possibly"

"Ranma, Mr. Saotome"

Ranma and Genma turned and saw Akane waving to them from the forest.

"It's almost dinner time" shouted Akane "I'm gonna start making it now"

"Coming" said Ranma as he looked ready to run over.

"Your anxious about eating Akane's cooking?" asked Genma.

"No, I'm anxious about stopping her from cooking" said Ranma as he ran after Akane, leaving Genma alone. Genma turned towards Baransu's grave, got on his kneels, and made a praying gesture.

"If your watching us ancestor, please give us a sign of what's happening to my son" said Genma. Genma got up and went towards the forest, sweat forming as he listened to the sound of arguing coming from the forest.

.

"Now, your going to tell me something" said Mokushiroku as he kept his hold on Kagome's neck. Kagome looked Mokushiroku straight into his blood shot eyes, trying not to show how scared she was. Jaaku was now his servant, and Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala were all unconscious, leaving no one to defend Kagome. But there was a chance. She felt Koga coming towards their location, so maybe if she kept talking to Mokushiroku long enough, Koga could arrive and hold him off until Inuyasha awoke.

"Well?"

"Well-what?" spat out Kagome.

"Why is it that even though you have the disgusting scent and feel of a spiritualist, you have the feel of a disruption in the time stream"

'Hah, he feels I'm from the future?" thought Kagome.

"If your wonder, 'hah, he feels I'm from the future', then I think we're getting somewhere" said Mokushiroku as he grinned.

"You can read my mine?" asked Kagome.

"No, I can read your emotions. You showed a sudden burst of surprise and fear. Surprise that I can tell your from a different time stream. Fear that I might use it for my own benefit" said Mokushiroku as he tighten his grip on Kagome's neck, causing Kagome to cough hardly. He stopped strangling her after several seconds and relaxed his grip. "So, your from the future. And you have something to do with this Shikon Jewel Thing. And before he ask how'd I now, I can see a trace of it on you. I don't mean the one your keeping in your pocket, I'm talking about the lingering trace of it on the inside of your body. Like you were born with it"

'He can sense my Jewel. He knows I had the Jewel in my body. What is he?'

"I could ask you about it, but I'm afraid that you would try to explain every little detail and subject around it. Probably to stall for time as that being with two of those shard things comes closer" said Mokushiroku "So we'll do this the quick and easy way" Mokushiroku then opened his mouth and his serpent like tongue shot out and attached itself to Kagome. Kagome's face turned to a mixture of surprise and disgust-

-and it stayed that way.

"...So what did you do to her?" asked Jaaku as he looked a Kagome's motionless form. Mokushiroku didn't answer him "Yo, Mokushiroku...sir" Jaaku stepped in front of Mokushiroku and saw that he was also as stiff as a rock.

"A mental connection? I heard some Demons could do this" said Jaaku to himself as he looked over from Kagome and Mokushiroku "He's now scanning her mind as she remains in a trance like sleep. He could view years of memory for just mere minutes"

.

_"So" said Mokushiroku as he looked around "This girl is 500 years from the future, interesting"_

_Mokushiroku looked around Kagome's mind, which was basically the memory of her first day in the feudal era. He watched as Mistress Centipede pulled Kagome into the Bone Eater's Well. He continued watching as Kagome entered the Feudal Era, her running into the unconscious Inuyasha, her being taken into Kaede's village along with it being attacked by Mistress Centipede, to her freeing Inuyasha from the scared tree after Mistress Centipede swallowed the Jewel, everything that happened during her first days in the Feudal Era. Mokushiroku remained quiet as he watched as Kagome shot her arrow at the Crow Demon as the Jewel inside it scattered. She basically fired an arrow with the Demon crow's foot around it. Mokushiroku watched the brilliant light show in the sky as thousands of Jewel Shards flew in every direction.  
_

_"I think I know enough for now"_

.

Mokushiroku returned to his mind as he released Kagome, who was now unconscious.

"So your done scanning her head?" asked Jaaku.

"Yes. I hope you like traveling" said Mokushiroku.

"Well I kind of wanted to leave that dump of a village, where we going?" asked Jaaku.

"Just 500 years into the future" said Mokushiroku with a wicked grin.

"...Um, that will require a lot traveling?"

"None, just hold still" said Mokushiroku as he pointed his finger at Jaaku. Jaaku jerked his body before he suddenly stood motionless, put into a deep trance. Mokushiroku then snapped his finger, somehow turning Jaaku to the size of an ant. He picked up the shrunk Demon and put him in his robe's pocket.

"So, just go to the Bone Eater's Well and you'll arrive 500 years into the future. This should be interesting. Huh?"

Mokushiroku jumped into the air as several energy blades cut the ground below him. When Mokushiroku landed, he saw that Inuyasha was back on his feet as his claws glowed.

"So, your awake" said Mokushiroku with a grin.

"You bastard, want did you do to Kagome?" snarled Inuyasha.

"Oh, just scanned her mind"

"Scanned her mind? What the hell does that mean?"

"It means I looked into her mind"

"Her mind? Like a mind reader?"

"You idiot. The mind is not a F***ing book. To look into her mind means I saw her memories first hand, like they were my own memories. I thought I would find information about this Shikon Jewel thing, but I find out something much more interesting"

"And that would be?" said Inuyasha as he gritted his teeth, starting to feel nervous that Mokushiroku found out something important.

"Why don't you follow me. You'll enjoy as I turn your girl's time era into Hell" said Mokushiroku with a vicious grin.

Inuyasha's eyes widen 'That's his plan. He's going to Kagome's time'

Mokushiroku looked over to his left and stared at where the energy was approaching him.

"Well bye"

Mokushiroku then ran down the path that Inuyasha and the others took to Jaaku's village that led back to Kaede's village. He was gone in three seconds.

"Hey wait" said Inuyasha.

Before Inuyasha could leave to go after him, a small tornado bolted over and stopped in front of Kagome, revealing Koga.

"Kagome" said Koga in distress as he picked up Kagome's head "Mutt, what happened here? Why is Kagome and everyone else knocked out? What did this?"

"Feh, I don't have time for this. Just stay here and make sure nothing happens to her" Inuyasha then started sprinting after Mokushiroku "Tell Kagome I went after the Demon. It's going to her world"

Inuyasha was gone after several seconds.

"...What just happened?" said Koga, speechless. Normally, Inuyasha would of stayed behind and yelled at Koga. And he would never allow Koga to watch over Kagome, even if he was dying. The only time was during the Final Battle at Mount Hakurei, when Inuyasha left Kagome, Shippo, and Kilala to Koga when he went up to look for Sango and Miroku.

"Koga"

Koga looked over his shoulder and saw that Hakkaku and Ginta, along with the wolves, were running over to him.

"We-we finally caught up" panted Ginta.

"We-we-we really ran huh" panted Hakkaku.

"I see you two learned to run faster" said Koga.

"Well, it wasn't easy" said Ginta.

"Yeah, but what happened here?" asked Hakkaku. There was a giant crater, damaged parts of the ground, everyone but the Wolf Demons were unconscious, and the Demon that Koga sensed was gone.

"I wish I knew" said Koga.

"...Ah-ugh" mumbled Kagome.

"Kagome" said Koga gleefully.

"Ko-Koga? said Kagome as she looked around "Where's Mokushiroku?"

"Who?" asked Koga.

Kagome didn't answer, but she did get up, she looked around at all of her friends. Miroku was passed out on the ground as his left hand still clutched the right in pain, Sango and Kilala were still knocked out from the explosion along with Kohaku, Shippo was still lying in the crater where Mokushiroku stomped on him, and Inuyasha-

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked around for Inuyasha "Where's Inuyasha"

"The mutt just ran off" said Koga "He just said he was after some Demon"

"Mokushiroku left? But why?"

"Kagome, who's Mokushiroku?" asked Ginta.

"He-he did all of this" said Kagome weakly. Even though Mokushiroku only scanned her mind, her subconscious was currently fragile from being in contact with an outside entity.

"Kagome" said Koga "Was that Mokushiroku guy responsible for that huge Demonic Aura and those earthquakes?"

"...Yes" said Kagome.

"Damn, and I thought Naraku had a foul scent" said Koga, probably smelling the sinister traces of Mokushiroku all around them.

"But- where's Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Like I said Kagome" said Koga "The mutt ran after this Mokushiroku guy. He said he was going to your land or something"

Kagome gasped and bolted up off the ground "What?! Mokushiroku is going to the future?"

"Eh, that's what the Mutt said" said Koga.

Kagome was starting to tremble 'Oh no' thought Kagome 'Mokushiroku, he was in my mind. He must of saw my era and decided to go there. And Mom, Souta, and Grandpa will be the first to go if Inuyasha doesn't catch him'

"Kagome, are you okay?" asked Koga.

"Koga, please, take me to Kaede's village as fast as you can" asked Kagome.

"What? But what about the others?" Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and Kohaku were still unconscious.

"Have your pack watch them please. I need to get home as fast as I can" said Kagome. She was nearly trembling now.

"Alright" said Koga as he picked up Kagome bridal style "You two stay here until these guys wake up, then head to Kagome's village"

"But Koga-" but Koga already ran off with Kagome before Ginta could finish.

"Oh boy" said Ginta.

"Not again" said Hakkaku.

.

'He's persistent, I'll give him that much' thought Mokushiroku as he ran towards Kaede's village, Inuyasha following as fast as Inuyasha could run.

"Hey" squeaked a tiny voice "Why did you shrink me?"

"Because while your strength and weapon could match up against the halfbreed, your speed doesn't. I need to get to this Bone Eater's Well and staying at the same pace as you would only slow me down"

"Eh" squeaked Jaaku before he returned to Mokushiroku's pocket.

"Almost there" Mokushiroku kept running until he suddenly came to a stop. In front of him was the Bone Eater's Well. Mokushiroku looked down and saw several bones of recently killed demons, mostly low class garbage.

"Finally" Mokushiroku put his foot on the top of the Well "It begins"

Mokushiroku suddenly ducked his head backwards as several whizzed past where his head was.

"Wah, what happened?" squeaked Jaaku from Mokushiroku's pocket. Mokushiroku ignored him and turned his head towards his attackers. They were several men from the village with an old woman wearing the clothes of a priestess and an eye patch over the right eye.

"Are ye the Demon I sensed?" asked Kaede.

"...Well I be a liar if I said no" said Mokushiroku.

"What Demon be ye? Your Demonic energy, it isn't truly Demonic" Mokushiroku narrowed his eyes "Is it possible that ye are-"

Mokushiroku cut her off as he pushed his hands towards Kaede and the men, sending an invisible push that sent them all back.

"When that flea bidden halfbreed arrives, tell him I'll be waiting" Mokushiroku then jumped down the Well.

"Eh?" Kaede then ran over to the Bone Eater's Well and looked down, praying that she would still see the Demon there. But no, Mokushiroku was gone. Not a trace.

'How can this be' thought Kaede 'Only Inuyasha and Kagome have been able to cross through the Well'

"Old hag"

Kaede turned and saw that Inuyasha had just arrived "Don't tell me you tried to stop that monster?"

"Inuyasha, where be Kagome and the others?"

"That Demon knocked them all out" said Inuyasha "He went through the well, his stink is all over the place"

"Inuyasha-"

"Not now old hag, I got to stop him before he kills Kagome's family" Inuyasha then jumped down the Well after Mokushiroku.

"...Inuyasha, I wish ye luck"

.

Souta had just arrived back from school and went to the Shrine's well to see if Inuyasha or Kagome would come out.

"Hello Souta" said a woman who was walking out of the well-house.

"Hi mom, is Kagome back? Or Inuyasha?"

"Afraid not, I've just checked" said Kagome's Mom.

"Ah, welcome home Souta"

Souta turned and saw his Grandpa walking over to Souta and his mom.

"Hi Grandpa" said Souta.

"I see Kagome hasn't come home yet" said Grandpa.

"There was a gas leak at her school so she'll be with her friends until then" said Mrs. Higurashi.

"I wish I could see Inuyasha's world" said Souta.

Suddenly, the three heard noises coming from the Well-House.

"Oh my, Kagome must of returned early" said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Hey sis, did you bring Inuyasha" said Souta as he ran to the Well-House.

"If she did, I guess I'll have to make more for dinner"

"AAAAAHHH!"

Grandpa and Mrs. Higurashi turned towards the Well-House as they heard Souta scream.

"Souta" said Mrs. Higurashi as she ran to the Well-House.

"Goodness, did Kagome come back with Demon remains or something?" asked Grandpa to himself as he followed Mrs. Higurashi. When they got inside the Well-House, they saw Souta on his back as he tried to crawl backwards. What he was crawling away from was a black robe Demon.

"Your not Inuyasha" stuttered Souta as he kept crawling back. In his personal opinion, Mokushiroku was slightly more terrifying than the Noh Mask that he and Kagome confronted.

"Thank god for that" said Mokushiroku.

"Who are you?" asked Grandpa as he ran up to the Demon "I demand you leave at once"

"Keep your shirt on old fool" said Mokushiroku "I don't have to explain anything to you-

-because you'll all be dead"

Ignoring the gasps, Mokushiroku started concentrating energy into his hand, intending to destroy the Higurashi family along with their Well-House and Shrine. He kept watching as the mother grabbed the child and held him as she looked at Mokushiroku while the Grandfather started pulling out fake sutras and throwing them at Mokushiroku. He would destroy all of them, if only to piss of the Halfbreed and to sorrow the priestess. He was about to blow them all sky high when-

"Hmm?"

Mokushiroku randomly sensed two energies that were similar...similar to...to...to-

"-...Baransu"

Mokushiroku then ran out of the Higurashi Well-House, forgetting the Higurashi family or his desire to kill them. In his mind, he kept telling himself that he had to see these two power levels. He didn't know why, but he had to see them. Even if they weren't as strong as Baransu, he just had to see them.

"Hey boss, why didn't you kill those three? I think it would of pissed of the Halfbreed well enough" said Jaaku from his pocket.

"..."

"Boss?"

"Silence"

Jaaku retreated into the pocket, for Mokushiroku said 'silence' with a hint of malice/demonic echo.

"Kay, sorry"

.

Meanwhile, Kagome's family just looked out the door where Mokushiroku ran off.

"I think my spells worked" said Grandpa.

"S-sure Grandpa" muttered Souta.

They heard another noise from the Well, but instead of seeing another evil Demon, Inuyasha jumped out instead.

"Inuyasha" said Souta with glee.

"Your alive" said Inuyasha in relief.

"Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"She's safe, did any of you see a Demon jump out of the well?" asked Inuyasha fiercely.

"A black robed Demon jumped out and left" said Grandpa.

"Damn, I've got to catch him" said Inuyasha as he ran after Mokushiroku's scent, leaving the Higurashi family in confusion.

.

"Alright, we're here" said Onsen Mark as he stood up from his seat on the bus.

"Bout time" said Ataru.

"It was getting boring playing twenty questions" said Kosuke, Ataru's best friend and fellow trouble maker.

"But I like that game" said Lum.

"But it gets boring after 2 hours" said Shinobu.

"Alright, enough chit-chat" said Onsen Mark as he got off the bus. He, the Principal, and (to all the guys joy) Nurse Sakura were to be the chaperones to their little field trip. Along with the three faculty members and their students we're the usual tag-alongs: Cherry, Kotatsu-Neko, and Ten.

"Oh my" said Shinobu as she got off the bus. She was right to be surprised, for beyond the gate and walls of the entrance, the entire ground was covered in beautiful flowers, plants, and trees of all size and colors for miles around.

"Okay" said Ataru "I guess it might be a nice place to have a picnic, especially with Nurse Sakura here" said Ataru, earning a hateful stare from Sakura.

"Moroboshi" said Mendo "Is food and woman all you think about?"

"At least I have a second thing to think about" said Ataru.

"Why you little-" said Mendo as he was about to draw his sword, only for Kosuke and Megane to join the conversation.

"Ataru is right though" said Kosuke.

"Yeah, your gluttony only involves women" said Megane.

"Who asked you two clowns" said Mendo as he pointed his sword towards the two, both raising their hands in the hand.

"Whoa, take it easy Mendo" said Megane.

"Yeah, we're all friends" said Kosuke.

Ataru then, out of no where, put a giant bell on top of Mendo.

"**AHH, IT'S DARK, IT'S CRAMPED, I'M SCARED**" shouted Mendo inside of the bell.

"Yeah, friends" said Chibi.

The bell started cracking until the bell then split in two as Mendo sprung out.

"Moroboshi!" shouted Mendo as he attempted to cut Ataru in half, only for Ataru to catch the blade in his hand.

"Alright students" said the Principal "Enjoy the Yudaina Gardens. You all will receive extra credit for the school year for those who find the Pond of Dreams, a little body of water that is marked with a sign. It won't be easy to find the Pond, for the Yudaina Garden covers several miles of land and there are also several dozen other ponds that you might mistake for the Pond of Dreams. But overall, enjoy the Yudaina Garden"

After several minutes of getting adjusted, everyone set up the camp, having sheets cover the ground as they place there bags and food containers on them.

"So, should we look for this Pond of Dreams thing?" asked Ataru.

"Well- I would like to see it" said Lum.

"And we do get credit if we find it" said Shinobu.

"Alright, let's look for it" said Megane, the other Stormtroopers and Kosuke nodding with him.

"But it could be anywhere" said Mendo.

"Yeah" whispered Ataru so no one else would hear him "But we have a flying alien" he pointed his finger at Lum.

"Ah, I see your point Moroboshi" said Mendo.

"Guys, are you going to look with us or what?" asked Shinobu.

"Of course Miss Shinobu" said Mendo as he walked over to the others.

"Hey Ryu Chan" shouted Ataru to the woman that looked like a man, Ryuunosuke Fujinami "Wanna come with us?"

"Sure, why not" said Ryuunosuke as she got up and followed the others.

'Hmm, I wonder if I should try to get Sakura to come with us?' Ataru looked over to Sakura, who was on a sheet as she held Ten, who was rubbing his head against Sakura's breasts as Cherry was eating like the disgusting pig/monk he was. The Principal and Kotatsu-Neko we're on another sheet drinking tea. 'Nah, bringing Sakura means bringing Jariten and Cherry. Not worth it'

So Ataru, Lum, Mendo, Shinobu, Ryuunosuke, Kosuke, and the Stormtroopers left to find the Pond of Dreams.

"So, I wonder why they call it the Pond of Dreams?" asked Megane.

"Probably because people are so cliche" said Ataru.

"Moroboshi" said Mendo "You should know that there is a rumor about the Pond of Dreams"

"What rumor?" asked Ataru.

"When I was a child, my father once told me how those who make a wish at the Pond of Dreams will have their dreams come true in a week. A childish superstition if you ask me"

"So it's basically a wishing well but in pond form" said Ataru.

"That's probably the gist of it" said Kosuke.

"Darling" said Lum "What would you wish for?"

"Hmm?" mumbled Ataru 'I would wish for a harem, but you'll never hear me say it out loud'

'I just wish Darling would notice me more' thought Lum.

'My wish is for you, Miss Lum' thought Mendo.

'Lum' thought Megane, Chibi, Kakugari, Perm, and Kosuke.

'I just wish for a peaceful day' thought Shinobu.

'I wanna bra' thought the womanly-declined Ryuunosuke.

"Well let's go look for it" said Ataru, leaving Lum's question unanswered as he ran off.

"Darling" shouted Lum as she followed Ataru.

"Miss Lum, wait for me" shouted Mendo as he ran after Lum, Shinobu and the others following at their own pace.

.

"Ranma" said Akane "Are you sure you wanna help me with dinner?"

"Oh, I would love to" said Ranma, who was currently in his female form.

"Well...okay" said Akane as she pulled stuff out of her pack.

'Though the real reason is so you don't kill us' thought Ranma as she sharpened a knife. She looked over to his father, who was in his Panda form as he ate bamboo 'Damn pops, he can eat all he likes and I have to make sure Akane doesn't poison us'

"Ranma"

"Hmm?"

"So what do you want for dinner?" asked Akane.

"Ah...how about cooked fish" said Ranma. It was a simple order. Just catch fish then put it over a fire and let it cook. No added ingredients, no mistakes, nothing would happen as long as Ranma kept his eyes on Akane.

"Um, sure" said Akane as she ran over to the stream that was located in the forest "I'll be back"

"Ah wait, I'll come with you" said Ranma as she ran after Akane, leaving Genma alone.

[It ain't easy being a Panda] said the sign Genma held up. [...Hmm?]

The added Hmm was because Genma suddenly felt a chill down his spine. He only had this sort of chill from Happosai or Saffron, the Phoenix God...No, this was worse than either of them.

"Hrra?" mumbled Panda Genma. He then felt the wind run up his back, several leaves in the wind falling to the ground in front of Genma. The tips of the leaves were all pointing in the same direction.

Towards Baransu's grave.

Genma kept looking over to where his ancestor's grave was [Ah, why do I get the felling-] flip sign [-that I won't like this]

.

"Ranma, you really don't have to help me you know" said Akane as she reached the stream.

"But...I wanna help" said Ranma.

"Really" Akane narrowed her eyes "It's not because I might poison it, is it?"

Ranma just whistled as she faced away from Akane.

"Ranma" growled Akane.

"Huh?" said Ranma as her eyes widen.

"What is it Ranma?" asked Akane.

"I just felt-a chill"

"A chill? But it's a nice warm day" said Akane.

"Not that kind of chill. It's like the chills I get when I was fighting Herb or Ryu Kumon or Saffron"

"You can't be serious Ranma" said Akane "Those guys were strong yet you still beat them"

"But Akane, this one feels...worse"

"Worse?"

"Like something more scary than c-cc-cats" said Ranma as she started to shiver. Akane patted Ranma's shoulder in comfort.

"It's okay Ranma, it probably has nothing to do with us" said Akane.

"Maybe your right" said Ranma 'But I have a bad record when it comes to attracting trouble'

.

"Hey Darling" shouted Lum from above the others.

"Do you see it?" shouted Ataru.

"I see a pond next to a sign" shouted Lum.

"Wow" said Shinobu "It wasn't as far as I thought"

"Of course not, we had an Oni eye view" said Ataru.

Ataru and the others ran over to where Lum was starting to lower herself to. When Lum landed, Ataru and the others ran over and looked at the pond in front of them.

"So is it the wishing pond thing?" asked Ryuunosuke.

"Let's check" said Mendo as he walked over to the sign. "The sign says 'Make your wishes, make your requests, the Pond of Dreams this be'"

"Oh this is the pond" said Lum.

Then out of no where, the rest of the class came out of nowhere from behind the others.

"Ah, where'd you dead beats come from?" asked Ataru.

"Who else would find the Pond first" said a guy. Everyone at school knew that exciting things always happens around Lum or Ataru, mostly both at once. So of course the answer was to follow them.

"Just my luck" said Ataru.

"I must congratulate all of you for finding the Pond of Dreams so easily" said the Principal, Kotatsu-Neko standing on one side of him as Sakura and Onsen Mark stood on the other side.

'Damn, I guess not even this place could cure Moroboshi' thought Onsen Mark.

"Hey" shouted Ataru "We're the ones that found it" he turned towards the rest of the students "You bums just followed us"

"You just had Lum scope out the area" shouted a bum.

"Well-...Well I-"

But everyone was cut off as a powerful gust of wind came out of nowhere. Everyone had to cover there faces for the force of the wind was burning there eyes, though the female students and Sakura had to use one hand to keep their skirts from going up. When the wind died down, they saw that a black robed thing with a three pointed mask was standing over the grave that was just a bit away from the group.

"What the?' shouted Ataru as he took a step backwards.

"Mendo" shouted the females students as all the girls (minus Lum, Ryuunosuke, and Sakura) all hid behind him.

"There there, I'll protect you" said Mendo.

"Why is it always Mendo" shouted several male students.

"Darling, what is that?" asked Lum.

"Ya-Ya mean you don't know?' asked Ataru.

"I've never seen an alien like that" said Lum.

"That's not an alien" said Cherry as he walked forward "It is a Demon"

"A demon?" said Mendo.

"A demon isn't new or anything, but this one is giving me the heeby geebys" said Megane, the other Stormtroopers nodding to his word.

"Don't worry" said Sakura, who was now in her priestess robes "I've never failed an exorcism"

"Oh boy""The robes, yay""I hope we see more" were the basic words from the male student body.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Sakura.

As they were talking, Mokushiroku was looking at the grave.

'So this is where those two energies I felt were. At the grave oh Baransu Saotome, my old friend' Mokushiroku looked into the sky 'Are you up there Baransu? I hope so, because I always wanted you to see my work. Though I wanted you to be alive for that, but beggars can't be choosers. I do have to wonder though, what happens after I've destroy everything that exists? You've always warned me that I'll be doomed if I every fulfill my wish. But that is such a long way ahead, and there's so much to entertain myself with'

"Demon"

'That for instance' Mokushiroku turned around and saw a beautiful woman in priestess robes and a small, bald monk.

'Hmm, the priestess and the monk are strong, but not as strong as the girl or the monk from feudal Japan' Mokushiroku turned his attention to the others behind them. Most of them were teenagers.

'The boy in the white uniform has a sense of strength in him, along with the the two woman next to him' thought Mokushiroku as he eyed Mendo, Shinobu, and Ryuunosuke 'And I'll be damned, a ghost Neko. Hardly see them associating with mortals. Hmm?'

Mokushiroku turned his attention towards the floating Lum "What is she? She could be a Demon, but I don't feel any Demonic aura around her. Maybe she's weak...no. Even the weakest of Demons give off some Demonic Energy. The Kitsune brat is proof enough... Maybe she's an evolved human. This is five hundred years from the past, anything could of happened since then'

"Stop staring at my students Demon" shouted Sakura.

'Oh well, might as well amuse myself before I confront those two powers I felt' Mokushiroku grinned "Well Madame I must say, I didn't think I stumble upon two priestesses in one day"

"Two?" said Ataru.

"Though you aren't as powerful as the one I encountered" said Mokushiroku as Sakura narrowed her eyes "Oh, did I hurt your feelings"

"Hey boss, can you unshrink me please?"

"Oh, I forgot about you" said Mokushiroku as he pulled Jaaku out of his pocket "Sorry, I've just been so forgetful today"he said as Jaaku started glowing before he suddenly sprang to his original size.

"Wah" shouted Ataru.

"The Demon summoned a samurai" shouted Mendo.

"No" said Cherry "That is no samurai. It is a vapor demon that formed it's body around a Samurai, melting the samurai within and fusing with it's armor"

"Pretty wise for such an ugly thing" said Jaaku as his shield started glowing.

Kotatsu Neko started sensing that Mokushiroku and Jaaku were here for wicked reasons and started advancing towards them, puffing up it's muscles menacingly.

"So what's up with the Bakeneko?" asked Jaaku.

"No idea" said Mokushiroku "While I entertain myself with the humans, go play with the Ghost Cat" Mokushiroku decided he wanted to see what Jaaku was made of without his Jewel Shard. He could sense that Kotatsu-Neko was the physically strongest out of all of them, and he was right. During all of his time with Ataru and Lum, no one was able to beat Kotatsu-Neko. Not Ryuunosuke, not Mendo, not Lum's friend Benten, not even a shark. Only Lum's friend and the Queen of Neptune, Oyuki, was ever able to defeat Kotatsu-Neko. But then again, stuff that happens around Lum and Ataru isn't nearly as dangerous as the stuff that happens around Ranma or Inuyasha.

If Jaaku had a mouth, he would of given Mokushiroku a wicked smile. "At once...My Lord"

Jaaku and Kotatsu-Neko stared at each other before Jaaku pointed his shield towards Kotatsu-Neko.

"**Iron Metal Cannon**"

Kotatsu-Neko's eyes widen as a blast of Demonic energy collided with it's body. Kotatsu-Neko braced it's legs into the ground as it braced it's body for the blast. Being a ghost and a well-built cat, Kotatsu-Neko was able to withstand the blast. But it's arms started to ache and it's legs were also wobbly.

"Kotatsu-Neko" shouted Shinobu in concern.

"I never seen anyone actually hurt him before" said Megane.

"Yeah, I thought you couldn't hurt a ghost" said Kosuke.

"What is this, my blast should of been more powerful-AH"

Jaaku looked at his shield and saw that it still had cracks from his fight with Inuyasha, back when he used his Wind Scar on him. He'd been using the Jewel Shard for so long he forgotten his shield was broken. If the shield was in one piece, then the blast would of wiped Kotatsu-Neko from existence. But the blast was only at a twelfth of it's power

"Damn it. My shield will break to pieces if I use another shield blast" said Jaaku.

"Then don't use it" said Mokushiroku.

"What?"

"Even if it is a Bakeneko, your still a Demon. Show the cat that a Demon's bite is worse than it's blast"

"But my blast is worse than the my bite" said Jaaku.

"Just use your physical strength" said Mokushiroku.

"Okay, whatever you say" said Jaaku as he threw away his shield and then ran towards Kotatsu-Neko. Kotatsu-Neko threw a punch at Jaaku but he dodged then slugged K-N in the cat-chin. Kotatsu-Neko recovered and sent it's elbow into Jaaku's back, but since Jaaku didn't have a spine or a physical body whatsoever in the armor, it didn't hurt as much as it should of. Jaaku then slide kick Kotatsu-Neko's legs and sent the ghost cat on it's back. Jaaku then leapt on Kotatsu-Neko and started slugging him in the face repeatedly.

Mokushiroku watched all of this and smirked. He was glad to see that he didn't recruit a weakling. Jaaku still couldn't hold a candle to Mokushiroku, but he could at least be a match for someone like Inuyasha in a fist fight. And maybe in weapons too if Inuyasha didn't have the Red Tessaiga ability.

Before he could continue watching the duel, a long string a diamond shaped paper wrapped itself around him. He looked over to the source of his bonds and saw that they were attached to Sakura's wand.

"Be purified Demon" said Sakura as she concentrated spiritual into her wand. Mokushiroku could feel a pain in his body, but compared to the Priest Miyamato or Mount Botsuraku's once purify aura, this was nothing. Mokushiroku then started spinning in place as fast as he could, bringing in Sakura as he spanned around and around and around.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Sakura as she whirled around, her eyes starting to spin.

"Miss Sakura is in trouble" said Mendo as he ran forward, passing Kotatsu-Neko as Jaaku kept punching him "Release Miss Sakura!"

Mokushiroku looked over to the boy that dared challenged him before he suddenly stopped spinning. He was released from the wand's bound as Sakura went flying.

"Sakura Sensei" shouted Shinobu as Sakura went flying. Ataru suddenly ran forward and caught Sakura as she was about to hit the ground.

"Mo-Moroboshi?"

"Are you alright Sakura?"

Unfortunately, Ataru was fondling Sakura's breasts with one hand as the other one fondled her butt.

**SLAP**

"That's the thanks I get" said Ataru as he held his stinging cheek while Sakura stood a bit away from him.

"Be lucky I didn't take your head" said Sakura.

Back with Mokushiroku, Mendo was pointing his sword at Mokushiroku, as if simply pointing would prove anything.

"Now Demon" he gripped his sword "I slay you"

"Wait" said Cherry.

"What is it?"

"I am a Monk, which means I have more experience fighting Demons"

"If a beauty like Miss Sakura couldn't beat it, then a shriveled goblin like you couldn't stop it"

Mokushiroku was watching all of this and he rolled his blood-shot eyes. Apparently men in this era think more with their cocks than their heads. Then again, the monk in the feudal era also did things perversely from what he read from his emotions.

"Stand aside fool, for I shall weaken the Demon before exorcising it"

"Weaken" said Mokushiroku "Like you could"

Cherry then jumped at Mokushiroku, and through a seemingly impossible act, expanded his head to the size of Shippo's puff ball form.

"Ah yuck" shouted Kosuke as he covered his mouth.

"It's Cherry's ugly mug" said Megane as he turned away.

"That's just like uncle" said Sakura as she too looked away "Rely on his ugliness to win"

"Hmm" said Cherry as he landed "My face has won me many battles" He looked up and expected to see Mokushiroku shivering in fear and disgust. But Mokushiroku was unfazed.

"Really...relying on your ugly face? That's your big trump card?"

"WHAT?" shouted Ataru.

"Im-impossible" shouted Megane.

"How can anyone stand Cherry's face?" said Ten.

'They reaaaaaaaaaaallly must not know what the real world is like if an ugly face scares them' thought Mokushiroku. This was starting to get ridiculous. He ran towards Cherry at a fast speed and kicked him away, smack into a tree.

"Alright, now it's my turn" said Mendo as he gripped his sword.

"Don't choke Mendo" said Ataru.

"Silence Moroboshi" shouted Mendo as he ran towards Mokushiroku. He attempted to use the same attack he always used on Ataru, slice him from above. As expected, Mokushiroku also caught the sword, though unlike Ataru, who catches Mendo's sword with two hands, Mokushiroku caught the blade with his right index and middle finger.

"Wha-?" stuttered Mendo as he stared at the caught sword. Mokushiroku then punched Mendo with his free hand, sending him backwards into the same tree as Cherry, who was still plastered to the tree, being crushed by Mendo.

"Mendo!" shouted Ataru-

-before he put a giant bell on top of Mendo.

"**AHH, IT'S DARK, IT'S CRAMPED, I'M SCARED**"

Like always, the bell broke into pieces as Mendo attempted to attack Ataru.

"Darling, was that necessary?" asked Lum.

"I was checking to see if he was okay" said Ataru as he held Mendo's sword.

"I'll deal with you later" said Mendo as he ran towards Mokushiroku again. Mokushiroku then stuck out his serpent like tongue and wrapped it around Mendo's sword, jerking it out of Mendo's hand and into Mokushiroku's mouth. Everyone watched in awe as Mokushiroku chewed away at Mendo's sword.

"My-my sword" said Mendo as he fell to his knee.

"S'okay Mendo" said Ryuunosuke as she walked forward "I'll take over"

"Hmm, you just might be entertaining" said Mokushiroku, for Ryuunosuke's energy was the strongest after the Bakeneko.

"Take this" shouted Ryuunosuke as she slammed her leg into Mokushiroku's face. When Ryuunosuke landed on the ground, Mokushiroku grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt.

"Was that it? Come on. Stop acting like a cowardly old man"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MAN" shouted Ryuunosuke as she punched Mokushiroku in the face. But upon punching him in the mask, she immediately brought her hand back and shook it in pain. "AH, what is that mask made of?"

"Bye" said Mokushiroku as he threw Ryuunosuke away.

"Ryu-chan!" shouted Ataru as he ran up to catch Ryuunosuke. But Ryuunosuke just landed feet first into Ataru's face.

"Your making me sick" said Ryuunosuke. She then charged Mokushiroku and aimed to punch him in the face again, though this time Mokushiroku kept dodging Ryuunosuke's fast barrage of punches.

"I must say" said Mokushiroku as he kept dodging punch after punch "That for a woman, your strong. But-"

Mokushiroku then jumped over her and kicked her in the back with the full force of his leg. Ryuunosuke landed face first on the ground, her eyes blank and her body stuck in the position of someone bending backwards as far as they could, painfully.

"-you can't win"

"Ryuunosuke!" shouted Shinobu as she and Sakura ran over to Ryuunosuke's body. Sakura looked at Ryuunosuke, especially around her back.

"...She'll live, but her back will be broken for at least a week" said Sakura.

"YOU" shouted Shinobu as she pointed her finger at Mokushiroku "How can you do this to a woman? Don't you have a heart?"

"Nope" said Mokushiroku with a grin "And I especially don't care if the people I hurt are Men or Women. Full grown warriors or Newborn babes. Humans or Demons. None of that matters to me"

"H-h-h-h-he's a monster" said Megane.

"We should run" said Chibi.

But before anyone could run away, Ataru suddenly ran forward.

"Ah, another volunteer" said Mokushiroku "Though your weaker than these clowns"

"Darling?" Lum said nervously.

"I don't care if you are a Demon" said Ataru, the wind blowing around his hair dramatically "But you hurt and toyed with Miss Sakura Sensei and nearly killed Ryu-Chan. I can't forgive you. I'LL AVENGE THEM!" Ataru then ran forward at Mokushiroku, wooden mallet in hand. Mokushiroku waited until Ataru was right in front of him.

Before he punched him in the chest, right above the heart. Ataru was sent flying right into a tree, breaking into many pieces.

"DARLING!" shouted Lum as she flew over to Ataru.

"That was anti-climatic" said Mokushiroku "Eh?"

"Ah" said Ataru as he got up "That really hurt" He started massaging the place Mokushiroku hit him.

'...Odd. That punch was hard enough to kill the heart, at the very least knock him out. Either he's a human cockroach or his luck's so bad that it refuses to kill'

Lum stared at Mokushiroku as sparks started forming around her.

"DON'T HURT MY DARLING!"

Lum then sent a wave of electricity at Mokushiroku, who did nothing as his entire body was engulfed in electricity.

"WHAT?" shouted Megane "LUM'S ATTACKS AREN'T WORKING?"

"He isn't human" shouted Perm.

"He's a DEMON" shouted Cherry.

"I wonder if he's related to Shingo" said Mendo.

Mokushiroku stared at Lum until the electricity around his body faded away.

"...Well wasn't that something"

Mokushiroku then suddenly appeared in front of Lum, grabbing her by the neck like he did with Kagome.

"LUM!?" shouted Ataru.

"Oh no, he's got Lum" shouted Megane as he and the other male students started trembling.

"Gah" choked Lum. She tried to electrocute Mokushiroku as powerfully as possible, but he didn't even flinch.

"Mind telling me what you are before you died?"

"Neh" Lum stuck her tongue out, only to choke and cough as Mokushiroku tightened his grip on her neck.

"LET HER GO!" shouted Ataru as he swung his mallet all over Mokushiroku, who again didn't flinch.

"So" said Mokushiroku as he kept ignoring Ataru's attacks "What are you? You aren't human, yet you have no Demonic aura"

"Haven't cha ever seen an alien before" squeaked Lum.

"An alien?"

"It means she doesn't live on this planet" said Ataru as he kept bashing his mallet on Mokushiroku.

"...Well. Isn't that interesting" he kicked away Ataru, who slammed into Mendo and Megane.

"DAR-" Mokushiroku threw Lum right at Ataru, who caught Lum as he was sent back.

"As fun as all of you've been, I'm afraid it's time for all of you to die" said Mokushiroku. Once again ignoring the gasps of surprise and the screams of terror, Mokushiroku brought his arm above his head and extended his hand as a black Ki orb formed. The Ki orb kept growing and growing until it was the size of a barn.

"AH, Sir, shouldn't we run?" asked Onsen Mark fearfully as Ten circled around his head as he screamed gibberish.

"...Probably" said the Principal calmly as he continued to watch Jaaku and Kotatsu-Neko rumble on the ground.

"NO, I don't want to die" said Shinobu.

"Maybe I can purify him" said Sakura as she pulled out her wand.

"I'm afraid we are powerless against him Sakura. We must accept fate" said Cherry.

"And dear uncle, WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO RUN AWAY!" shouted Sakura as she picked up Cherry by the back of his shirt, lifting him off the ground as he tried to break free.

"Darling" said Lum with tears in her eyes.

"Lum, I'm scared" said Ataru "...Lum, I have to tell you something"

"Wha-what is it Darling?" asked Lum.

"Lum, the truth is...is I...I...I lo-"

Before Ataru could finish his sentence, something flew out of the forest that was around the grave and smacked Mokushiroku in the face, breaking his concentration, his Ki Orb evaporating.

"What?" said Ataru.

Everyone looked at what hit Mokushiroku and saw it laying across the from him on the ground. It was a sign with Japanese written on it.

[Stop]

Mokushiroku looked over to where the sign came from and saw the weirdest thing since being released. More weird than a time traveling priestess or an alien.

A panda carrying a sign that said [I have arrived] while he had a Tea Kettle in the other paw.

.

"Koga" said Kagome "Are we there yet?"

"Hold on Kagome, we're almost at your village" said Koga as he continued to run.

Kagome and Koga finally stopped at the Bone Eater's Well, Kaede and several men still there.

"Kaede, what happened?" asked Kagome as she got off Koga.

"Kagome, Inuyasha went after a Demon beyond the Well" said Kaede.

"Ha, how could Mokushiroku travel through the Well. Ah, never mind. I've got to check on my family" said Kagome as she jumped into the Well.

"KAGOME!" shouted Koga as he looked down the Well.

When Kagome arrived back in her time, she climbed out of the Well as fast as she could, half expecting to see the sky full of smoke and the ground on fire. But everything was completely normal. Souta, Mom, and Grandpa were even standing outside the Well.

"Kagome" shouted her mother as she hugged her.

"Mom, what happened?"

"A demon appeared out of the Well" said Grandpa "It was about to destroy all of us before it suddenly left"

"And Inuyasha went after it" said Souta.

"How am I suppose to help Inuyasha if he ran away by himself?" said Kagome.

"Kagome" said Grandpa "Maybe it be best if you stayed behind this time"

"Eh?"

"This Demon is a terrifying Demon. Not even the Noh Mask that put me in the hospital had such Demonic Energy. I think it be best to let Inuyasha handle this"

"..." Kagome looked at her Grandfather for a few seconds before turning towards the Well-house's entrance "Inuyasha"

.

"Ranma?"

"Eh?"

"Why are you spacing out?" asked Akane "For several seconds now, you were looking in one direction ever since we've been fishing" said Akane.

"Akane" said Ranma "Do you remember that strange chill I told you about?"

"Yeah"

"Well...I felt it got really closer. Like inside the flower garden"

"What?" said Akane in shock "Is it coming to you?" Knowing that wherever Ranma goes, someone always wants to fight him.

"I don't know" said Ranma as she starting scratching the back of her head "So far it's just been staying in this one location. EH!"

"What's wrong now Ranma?"

"Akane, didn't you feel that?"

"What?"

"That enormous surge of energy. It was strong enough to destroy all of Japan" Ranma was most likely feeling Mokushiroku's energy orb that he almost used to destroy the Urusei gang.

"WHAT?! But Ranma, that's impossible" shouted Akane.

"Akane stay here" said Ranma as she picked up a kettle of hot water and ran towards where she felt the energy.

"Ranma, wait for me" said Akane as she followed Ranma, ignoring Ranma's command. But as Ranma started to catch speed in his running, she suddenly fell to the ground, stiff as a dead body.

"RANMA!" shouted Akane as she ran over to Ranma's body. His heart was beating, but his eyes were blank.

"Ranma please wake up. Ranma. RANMA!"

.

After being smacked in the face, Mokushiroku looked over to the Panda that smacked him.

"...A panda...Really" Mokushiroku seen a lot of interesting things since he was released. Two Demon Slayers, a Monk with a Kazaana, a Fox Demon child, A Inu-Demon Hanyo, a vapor Demon possessing a suit of samurai armor, a priestess from 500 years in the future, a cockroach boy, an alien Oni, and a Bakeneko. But a Panda in a martial arts stance with signs in one paw while the other one held a Kettle of what appeared to be hot water?

That just took the cake.

"Um Darling, you see the Panda too, don't cha?"

"...Yep"

[Do you have any relations to the remains buried in that grave?] said the sign the Panda help while the Panda pointed towards Baransu's grave.

Mokushiroku tilted his head as he looked at the Panda.

[Well?]

"...I'm not having a conversation with a bear" said Mokushiroku.

[I AM NOT A BEAR]

"Sorry, I'm not having a conversation with a_ Panda_"

[Not, I mean I'm not an animal]

The Panda then poured the water in the kettle over itself. Mokushiroku didn't see the point of this until he saw what was happening. The Panda slowly dissolved as an adult man in a white fighter's Gi and glasses stared at Mokushiroku.

"WAH!" shouted Ataru "THE PANDA TURNED INTO A MAN!"

"This is weird, even for us" said Shinobu as she held Ryuunosuke's body.

"...Well that's new" said Mokushiroku.

"Forgive me for that deception" said the man.

"He was deceiving us?" asked Kosuke as he pointed his finger at the man.

"Who are you?" asked Mokushiroku.

"I am Genma Saotome" said Genma.

Mokushiroku's eyes widen as far as they could.

"Saotome" said Mokushiroku as he stared at Genma "So your Baransu's descendant"

"Yes. Baransu Saotome was my ancestor. Does that make you the Demon Mokushiroku?"

"The one and only" said Mokushiroku as he gave Genma a mock bow.

"Then you have returned" said Genma.

"Indeed" said Mokushiroku "Now I really am having a good day. I always wanted a revenge fight with Baransu for sealing me up, but he died after sealing me"

"Darling, what are they talking about?" asked Lum.

"Shush" said Ataru.

"Therefore, you'll have to do" said Mokushiroku as he strode towards Genma.

"Before you engage me in battle" said Genma as Mokushiroku stopped walking "How were you released from your seal? My ancestor sealed you in an amulet that could hold even your energy"

"...Well the truth was, I was released 500 years ago"

"500 years ago?!"

"Yes"

"If that's true, then why did you wait 500 years before you exposed yourself?"

"Simple, because to me, I was only released a mere hour ago"

"What, you said you were released 500 years ago"

"Keep your Gi on" said Mokushiroku "I'll explain my release so that way you'll understand. 500 years ago, a Hanyo and the Demon that's currently fighting the Bakeneko-" he lazily pointed his finger at Jaaku, who was in a struggle grip against Kotatsu-Neko "-engaged in a Battle at the base of the Mountain in which I was sealed in, Mount Botsuraku. I sensed there fight and used all the strength I could manage and possessed one of the people that was witnessing the battle. Using said person, he entered the hidden catacomb of Mount Botsuraku and released me"

"That answers how you were unsealed" said Genma as sweat started forming around his head "But that doesn't explain what you said earlier. How you were released 500 years ago and also only less than an hour ago"

"Heh" said Mokushiroku "Well the truth is that upon my release and destroying Mount Botsuraku, I engaged those who remained at the Mountain. I knocked out five of them and recruited this one" he again pointed his finger at Jaaku "But the last one was apparently a woman that's from this time era. A woman who can travel between the time line of Modern Japan and Feudal Japan. Using that knowledge to my advantage, I used the same method as she does and entered into Modern Japan. I would of destroyed a city or two by now, but upon entering this era, I sensed two powerful energies that felt so similar to Baransu and decided to engage them. I stumbled upon these younglings at first but was able to engaged one of the powers I sensed-

-you" said Mokushiroku as he pointed his long finger at Genma.

'Damn it, I figured Ranma's dreams about Baransu and Mokushiroku had a connection, but I never figured it turned out like this. From what it is said in the Saotome history, Mokushiroku has enough energy to destroy even the strongest of Daiyoukai. I'm not strong enough to destroy him'

"Oh, and by the way. Where is the other power I sensed?"

Genma stiffened.

"Oh, so it is another Saotome. This one is stronger than you are. I can only imagine how much power he has when actually fighting"

'No, I can't let him get Ranma...or me for that matter. I can only guess that once he kills me and Ranma, he'll destroy the planet. I don't have anything to seal him in. And I don't know any tricks to beat him. I only have one choice. Fight him and hope that I can weaken him enough for Ranma to finish him. I know I'll probably loose my life for it, but if I run, Mokushiroku will catch me eventually. And I doubt begging to him won't have the same affect on him as it would the Master. I'll have to rely on the techniques of the Saotome's School of Martial Arts. Maybe if Ranma can join up fast enough, we can beat him together. And no one will die'

"Mokushiroku, I challenge you" said Genma.

"Oh, a formal invitation for a fight, just like a Saotome" said Mokushiroku as he got into a fighting stance "Hm?"

Mokushiroku jumped out of the way as a giant wave of Demonic energy crashed against the ground where he stood. When Mokushiroku jumped back down on the ground, he saw that Inuyasha, Tessaiga and all, had finally arrived.

"Heh, Inuyasha" said Mokushiroku.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Jaaku as he got off of Kotatsu-Neko.

"Well, I see you've been playing while I looked for you two" said Inuyasha.

"Another Demon" said Cherry "Quick Sakura, we have to expel it from-"

Sakura, Mendo, and Ataru whacked Cherry on the head with whatever object they could find.

"Are you dumb uncle?!" shouted Sakura.

"He's obviously against the first two Demons" said Mendo.

"I see you gained a fan club Inuyasha" said Mokushiroku.

"Enjoy the jokes your making Mokushiroku, because I'll end you" said Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha was about to use the Adamant Barrage, Mokushiroku's eyes widen and glowed a brighter red. As his eyes glowed, the rosary around Inuyasha's neck glowed as well.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked at the rosary as it glowed. Before he could understand what was happening, the rosary suddenly tightened around his neck. Inuyasha choked as the Rosary tightened around his neck.

"Sorry Half-Demon, but I'll deal with you once I'm done with him" said Mokushiroku as he pointed his fingers at Genma.

'Damn, I don't know where this Demon came from, but he could of been a great help'

"Now" said Mokushiroku as he once again got into a fighting stance "Are you ready, Genma Saotome"

"...I won't go down easily" Genma then jumped up high in the air and then went down and started assaulting Mokushiroku with a flurry of punches. While it seemed like a repeat of what Ryuunosuke did before, Genma was acting calm and aimed at more than just Mokushiroku's face. He was also faster than Ryuunosuke, for he was able to land several punches on the Demon.

"Whoa" said Ataru "I think the old fart might even be better than Ryu-Chan and her father"

"You fool" said Cherry.

"What?!" said Ataru as he stood over Cherry, mallet in hand.

"While this Genma Saotome is stronger than you lot, he isn't strong enough to actually hurt him. Look" he pointed his finger at the fight. Every time Mokushiroku got hit by Genma, his facial expression didn't even change.

"Those punches don't hurt?" said Ten.

"Because his body has an immense amount of endurance" said Sakura.

"Maybe we should run" said Ataru "Right Lum...Lum?"

Lum was looking over to where Inuyasha was, the Rosary still choking him as he struggled to break it off. "Darling, do you think he's the Hanyo that this Mokushiroku guy was talking about?"

"What makes you say that?" asked Ataru.

"Because he did call him a Half-Demon" said Lum.

"I wonder, according to Mokushiroku, he and the vapor Demon were strong enough to awaken this Demon from his slumber" said Sakura "So that might make him strong enough to assist us"

"What's that around his neck though?" asked Mendo.

"Those are spiritual beads" said Cherry "They are use to restrain Demons. It seems that this Demon altered the effects of the Rosary"

"So how do we free him?" asked Lum.

"We'll have to see how this goes first" said Sakura as she turned back to the fight. Genma was still striking out against Mokushiroku, who either evaded his punches or ignored those that came into contact.

'Damn' thought Genma 'Even with all of my strength, I can't faze him'

"Well" said Mokushiroku "I'll admit that you're stronger than anyone else here, accept maybe Jaaku or Inuyasha. But compared to me-"

He then punched Genma in the gut and sent him back into the ground.

"-You're nothing but a worm"

Genma got off the ground and stared at Mokushiroku "Then you force my hand" Genma then calmed his mind before he took the stance of a ghost and suddenly disappeared.

"Hm?' Mokushiroku looked around for Genma when he suddenly felt a barrage of jabs at his back. Each of these jabs were actually harder than the punches before. Mokushiroku quickly turned around but found Genma was not there.

"That's what I hoped" Mokushiroku turned around and saw Genma standing looking smug at him "You only know of the techniques of the Saotome School of Martial Arts up to Baransu's age. You wouldn't know any moves invented after his time. What you just witnessed was a Martial Arts style called the Umi-Sen Ken, with that particular move being the Strike of the Spitting White Snake"

"...I see that fighting didn't die out with Baransu" said Mokushiroku as he cracked his neck.

"The Umi-Sen Ken isn't the only style I invented" said Genma "I'm also the inventor of the Yama-Sen Ken"

"**Demon-God Multiple Strike**"Genma then sent a punch, the movement being so fast that the air was forced apart as Mokushiroku was hit by sharp blades of air. He could feel miasma leak out of the cuts on his body where he was hit.

"He's injured" said Megane.

"We're not going to die" said Kakugari as he held Perm in a joyous headlock.

"Whew" said Ataru as he wiped off imaginary sweat "I get to live another day"

"You fool" said Cherry "This fight isn't over until the Demon is dead"

"...He...Hehehe HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Mokushiroku.

"...He's laughing" said Kosuke "Why is he laughing?"

"AH, I must really thank you" said Mokushiroku to Genma "You are the most worthy opponent I had for along time. But-" The Miasma around his body stopped leaking out of his cuts as the wounds from Genma's attack healed "-Beating me will never be easy"

"His wounds healed" said Megane.

"Impossible" said Mendo "Even that fool Moroboshi would of been injured from that"

"Great to see your concerns don't prevent you from insulting me" said Ataru.

"...You truly are a monstrous Demon" said Genma.

"Yes, now it's time for me to have some fun" said Mokushiroku "**Demon Shock-Wave**"

A black energy wave of Ki sprung out of the palm of his hand and collided with Genma. No one could see what was happening to Genma for the Demonic Wave of Ki surrounded his entire body. When the wave of energy vanished, Genma was on one knee as he held his left arm, which was bleeding all over. The ground he stood over was void of any flowers, the wave disintegrating them all.

"You live. Good. Good, you can't die until I had my fun" said Mokushiroku.

'Dammit, he broke my left arm. I can't use any of the techniques from the Umi-Sen Ken or the Yama-Sen Ken at full strength. I don't know any other techniques I could use against him...wait. I know one move. It might not kill him, but maybe it will weaken him enough for Ranma to finish him. Maybe the boy could have the Hanyo and those kids over there help him'

"Well" said Mokushiroku "Do you give up?"

Genma stared at Mokushiroku before he sent his fist towards him again. Mokushiroku expected another Demon-God Multiple Strike attack, but was surprised when blue Ki started surrounding it.

"**RAION BLAST!**"

The head of a giant lion came out of Genma's fist as the humongous blue Ki blast collided with Mokushiroku.

.

_'Where-am I?'_

_Ranma looked around and saw that she was in a dead waste land. Above her, many demons were flying around as they looked on to the two below them on the ground. Ranma looked over and saw that those two were the same ones she's been seeing in her dreams._

_"Baransu and Mokushiroku" Ranma whispered to herself._

_There they were, the two men that have been haunting Ranma's dreams. A silver haired man with a pigtail like Ranma's and the black robed Demon._

_"You never seem to leave me alone" said Mokushiroku._

_"After what happened to Heiwa, I'll never stop hunting you" said Baransu._

_'Heiwa?' thought Ranma 'Who's Heiwa?'_

_"How many times do I have to tell you, that wasn't my fault" said Mokushiroku with a snarl._

_"You were once a gentle being Mokushiroku" said Baransu "Why have you've become this beast?"_

_"I was a monster, even before I consumed this form" said Mokushiroku "I've always been one since Kira died"_

_'Okay, now who's Kira?' thought Ranma to herself. Apparently Baransu and Mokushiroku have been enemies because of something involving some people named Heiwa and Kira. But who were they?_

_"Kira's death was a horrible tragedy" said Baransu._

_"A horrible tragedy?! It was plain murder Baransu" said Mokushiroku as his entire body engulfed itself in black Ki "A fourteen year old child. Murdered. Because of F***ING BANDITS!"_

_"And so you killed them in the most horrible ways possible! Even the worst of Demons would spit upon what you did to them"_

_"It was justice"_

_"It was MURDER!"_

_"I see even after several years, you will never see the pain I endured" said Mokushiroku as his already gigantic battle aura increased even further._

_"...I already have" said Baransu as he starting producing his own battle aura of blue Ki._

SPLASH!

Ranma awoke from his dream. He looked around and saw Akane standing over him, holding an empty kettle above his head, which meant Ranma was a male again.

"Akane?"

"Ranma, are you okay?"

"...Yeah" said Ranma as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ranma, why did you pass out?"

"I don't know. But I saw another one of those dreams again"

"Really? What was it about?"

"Well-"

Before Ranma could respond, a giant explosion was heard from the distance, towards where Ranma felt the first energy blast.

"Oh dammit, I forgot about that" Ranma then picked up Akane and ran over to where the large blast came from.

"Ranma, where's your dad?" asked Akane from Ranma's back as he ran.

"I don't know, but something tells me he's in the thick of this" said Ranma 'Pops, I can sense your energy. Your hurt'

.

Genma closed his eyes as the smoke from the blast covered all around him.

"Whoa" said Ataru.

"You can say that again" said Lum.

Inuyasha, who was still being choked by the Rosary, looked to where Mokushiroku was blasted. "Wow, who knew a human could pack such a punch"

"Oh boy" said Jaaku nervously "I'll be dead if he turns his attention to me"

"...Well" the smoke started to clear and revealed that Mokushiroku, hair a bit burnt and his robes completely burnt off, revealing a muscular build, sharp knife-like claws, and black pants, was still in fact alive "I have to say that after Baransu, you've have dealt the most damage I have ever felt in this body. Though compared to Baransu, your weak"

Genma just stared wide eyed at Mokushiroku. He was hoping that he could at least break his arm.

"I have to say, using one of Baransu's techniques to finish me off, you are a mad man" said Mokushiroku as his mouth broke into a grin "But, sadly we have to finish this game" he starting walking towards Genma slowly. Genma could only watch as Mokushiroku walked to him. He had no energy left. He had no expectations to live.

"HEY!"

Genma, Mokushiroku, Jaaku, the UY gang, and Inuyasha turned towards the forest near them. Ranma ran out of the forest with Akane still on his back. Ranma took in everything around, his eyes resting on Mokushiroku.

'That's him. He's the Demon I've been seeing in my dreams. Mokushiroku' thought Ranma.

'That boy' thought Mokushiroku 'He looks like a younger Baransu, minus the hair color' "Are you the other Saotome?"

"The other Saotome?" asked Akane she looked over to Genma "Mr. Saotome!"

"Pops, what happened?"

"I'm sorry Ranma" said Genma as he held his left arm "I couldn't weaken Mokushiroku enough"

"Who said I needed you to weaken him?!" yelled Ranma.

"Ignoring this conversation" said Mokushiroku as he turned towards Ranma "I'm willing to see what your made of"

"No" said Genma "**Raion Blast**"

Another lion Ki-Blast shot out of Genma's fist, but it wasn't even close to the size of his first one. The blast shot Mokushiroku on the side of the head, not even harming him. Mokushiroku slowly turned his head towards Genma before he suddenly appeared in front of Genma, lifted him off the ground by his neck, and started choking him with his right hand.

"Pops" shouted Ranma as he took a step towards Mokushiroku "Let him go!"

"Oh, but I need to make sure I get you motivated to fight me" said Mokushiroku.

"What do you mean motivated?"

"This is what I mean"

To everyone's surprise, he suddenly jammed his long, knife like nails into Genma's stomach. As Genma spat out blood, Mokushiroku worsened the blow by pushing in the fingers in as well, the fingers being encoded with black Ki. Genma gave off a soundless scream in pain as Mokushiroku tore his fingers down.

"POPS!" shouted Ranma.

Akane, Inuyasha, Ataru, Lum, Mendo, Shinobu, Sakura, Cherry and the rest of Tomobiki High just stared in shock at what just happened. That attack was basically the equivalent of being stabbed by five knifes that are on fire.

"YOU **BASTARD**!" shouted Ranma as he jumped towards Mokushiroku. Mokushiroku dropped Genma and jumped away to the top of a tree, Ranma following. They then engaged into a fist battle. Akane ran over to Genma and tried to find out what she could do to help.

"I have to help that man" said Sakura "Lum, put this on the Hanyo's Rosary"

Sakura then handed Lum several sutras "What will these do?"

"They should make the Rosary disappear from the Hanyo's neck" said Sakura as she ran over to Genma.

"Um-okay" said Lum as she floated over to Inuyasha. Before she could get far, Jaaku stepped into her path.

"If you think I'm going to let you help that Halfbreed, you're surly mistak-EEEEEEEN!" Kotatsu-Neko jumped onto of Jaaku and started pounding at him.

"Thank you Kotatsu-Neko" said Lum as she floated towards Inuyasha.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Do I look okay" said Inuyasha as he was nearly dying from the strangulation of the prayer beads. Apparently, the more Mokushiroku's power grew in his battle, the stronger the prayer beads strangle Inuyasha. And at this point he was nearly dead from the fight between Ranma and Mokushiroku

"Hold on" said Lum as she slammed the sutras on each piece of the Rosary. Once every sutra was placed on the Rosary, the Rosary kept glowing until it disappeared from existence.

"Ah" said Inuyasha as he massaged his neck "I thought that last squeeze around my neck would be the last one. Thanks-um"

"Lum"

"Thanks Lum, so what are you?"

"I'm an alien" said Lum.

"Alien? What's a- a never mind. I've got to teach that Mokushiroku creep a thing or two" said Inuyasha. He then sprinted off towards Mokushiroku.

"Ah-wait up" said Lum as she floated after Inuyasha. She knew she wasn't as strong as Inuyasha or Ranma, but she could help them anyway she could.

Ranma, meanwhile, was throwing everything he's got at Mokushiroku. Mokushiroku, for his part, had to increase his speed as he had to avoid Ranma's barrage of punches and kicks, for Ranma was much faster than Genma.

"Well" said Mokushiroku as he kept dodging Ranma's attacks "Your certainly motivated now"

"I'm pissed you jerk. You nearly killed my pops!"

"Oh just be lucky I didn't stab him in the heart or the brain. Though the gut is a painful place to be pierce"

"SHUT UP" said Ranma as his punches became faster "**Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken**"

Mokushiroku noticed that Ranma's fists were making more contact than before, seventy percent of his punches we're able to get past Mokushiroku's counters. Ranma then added a powerful punch and smacked Mokushiroku across the face, sending the Demon out of the tree and nearly crashing into the ground. But before he could-

"**Iron Reaver Soul Stealer**"

Inuyasha's Demonic Claw blasts hit Mokushiroku across the back, cutting open his back as Miasma leaked out. He was sent up into the air as Lum flew by him, sending electric charges into Mokushiroku's body, just ripping open the wounds on his back even further. Mokushiroku crashed into the ground as Lum floated down next to Inuyasha.

"I think we hurt him enough to weaken him" said Lum.

"I doubt it" said Inuyasha "Monsters like that don't die easy"

Ranma jumped down from the tree next to them "I appreciate the help, but this jerk is mine"

"Fat chance" said Inuyasha "Even if you are a strong person, a human couldn't destroy a Demon like him"

"Hey, he nearly killed my dad, not yours. So butt out"

"You butt out. I've been fighting him much longer than you have"

"I've been seeing him in my dreams!"

"What the hell does that have anything to do with this?!"

"Your voices sound too much alike" said Lum, who was just watching the argument back and forth.

"Look, no human, no matter how strong he is, will make me stand on the sidelines" said Inuyasha.

"At least I'm not some ugly looking dog" shouted Ranma.

"You wanna say that again!"

"I wanna say it all day!"

"Um guys" said Lum as she pointed her finger at where Mokushiroku landed.

Mokushiroku was laying on his back against the grass as he held an arm behind his head, holding an apple to his mouth as he ate it. All while tapping the bottom of his foot in a waiting like manner.

"ARE YOU MOCKING US!" shouted Ranma and Inuyasha.

"No" said Mokushiroku as he threw away the apple and got up "Just waiting for you two idiots to shut up"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?!" shouted the two in unison again.

'Both of you are idiots to me' thought Lum.

"I going to finish what we started in the Feudal Era" said Inuyasha.

"Back off, he's mine" said Ranma as he stepped in front of Inuyasha.

"Says you" said Inuyasha.

"Oh dear" said Lum in an annoyed manner as she held her head in mock pain.

"I have a better idea" said Mokushiroku. He then suddenly appeared behind Ranma and Inuyasha and elbowed them into the ground before he jumped into the air and slammed the back of his head into Lum's face, breaking her nose and sending her backwards.

"Lum!" shouted Ataru in concern, his fellow students also voicing their concerns.

"Ranma!" shouted Akane as she held Genma's head, Sakura rubbing liquified herbs into his wounds. Genma was barely breathing and the blood on his wounds were black, meaning Mokushiroku's combination of miasma and black Ki already infected it.

"I should be able to expel the Demonic presence in his body" said Sakura as she continued to rub liquid herbs into Genma "Once the Miasma clears from his body, I'll wrap the medical wraps onto him"

"Will Ranma and those two be okay?" asked Akane.

"I don't know. Ever since I was a child I've both attracted and exorcised many types of Demons. And my students seem to attract the worst types of Demons. But this Demon, this Demon is different than the usual Demons" said Sakura.

"What do you mean?"

"Most strong Demons either fight with their massive strength or powerful weapons. But this Demon, he battles his opponents with a fighting style with it's own offensive and defensive, it's own combinations of fist work"

"You mean, like a martial artist?"

"Yes. I've only ever seen Martial Artists fight like that" said Sakura "I've noticed it when he broke Ryuunosuke's back"

Akane looked over to where Ryuunosuke was lying on the ground and shuddered.

"Yes, a truly terrifying Demon he is" said Sakura.

"Can Ranma and the others beat him?"

"I don't know. This is the first time I've never been able to overcome a demon" said Sakura.

Akane looked over to where Mokushiroku was still standing "Ranma"

"Are you two done yet?" asked Mokushiroku as he stood over Ranma and Inuyasha "Don't tell me you two are done already"

Mokushiroku suddenly jumped into the air as he avoided the sudden rise of Ranma and Inuyasha, a Ki enhanced fist and Tessaiga being where he was one second ago.

"So your both alive" said Mokushiroku as he landed on the ground a bit away from the two.

"Like I die from a back wound" said Inuyasha.

"But man, does he hit hard" said Ranma as he massaged his back.

"Hey"

Mokushiroku looked up into the air and saw Lum fly down next to the two.

"Ya broke my nose, didn't cha?!" shouted Lum as she held her bloodied nose.

"Are you okay?" asked Inuyasha.

"You betcha" said Lum.

"Good" Inuyasha turned towards Mokushiroku "Because I'm gonna break your head for what you did!"

"Why? I didn't do anything to you in particular" said Mokushiroku "Or are you talking about how I exploded Mount Botsuraku with you Demon Slayer friend in it, disabled the monk with my hazardous Ki, smash the fox child into the ground like an insect, and finally knocked out your mate after I scanned her mind"

"Why you" said Inuyasha as he clenched his teeth.

Ranma looked over to Inuyasha and realized something. That Inuyasha also had to avenge people by battling Mokushiroku. And Ranma wasn't going to get in his way.

"Hey, dog guy"

"What do you want?"

'I'm not going to sit on the sidelines and let you fight him. But your probably feeling the same thing. So let's just fight him together" said Ranma.

"...Feh, fine" said Inuyasha "As long as he dies, I don't care how he dies"

"Same here" said Ranma.

"Glad to see that's settled" said Lum.

"So" said Mokushiroku as he stretched his arms "Who's first?"

"Me" said Ranma as he dashed at Mokushiroku "**Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken**"

Ranma once again assaulted Mokushiroku with a flurry of punches, though this time Mokushiroku was able to block all of Ranma's punches.

"What?!"

"Fool" said Mokushiroku as he continued to block the punches "You think I'll fall for that a second time"

He then suddenly delivered a powerful kick to Ranma's stomach, sending Ranma crashing into a tree.

"Why you" said Inuyasha as he swung his sword "**WIND SCAR**!"

The Wind Scar came straight towards Mokushiroku and collided with him.

"Got him" said Lum.

"That was too easy" said Inuyasha.

"It would be if I died" the smoked cleared and revealed that Mokushiroku wasn't even hurt.

"What?! But I hit you straight on" said Inuyasha.

"Yes you did, and so will this. **Demon Shock-Wave**" The black Demonic wave of energy slammed into Inuyasha, sending the half demon flying backwards.

"That was fun to watch. Hmm, where's the Oni?"

After Ranma got hit by by Mokushiroku, Lum flew over and helped Ranma onto his feet.

"Thanks Lum" said Ranma.

"Your welcome" said Lum with a smile "So do you got any ideas?"

"Hmm?" Ranma could try to use the Hiryu Shoten Ha, but Ranma doubted that Mokushiroku would be stupid enough to fall for that. He only had one technique that could work. "Get behind me"

Lum immediately got behind Ranma and waited for whatever it was he was about to do.

"**Moko Takabisha**"

Mokushiroku's eyes widen as a blast as big as his Demon Shock-Wave and Inuyasha's Wind Scar came towards him.

'Hmm, the Ki around the blast seems to be made completely out of self esteem. Ha, a personality based attack. Such a Saotome' Mokushiroku held out his arm and pushed back the Fierce Tiger Blast as it was about to implode on him. He felt his feet push back as the Moko Takabisha pushed forward.

"**WIND SCAR**!"

Mokushiroku turned his head back as the Wind Scar came crashing towards him.

"Like that will work. **DEMONIC SHOCK-WAVE**" Mokushiroku sent another blast at Inuyasha, this one being bigger than the first. The blast consumed the Wind Scar and continued heading towards Inuyasha.

"Feh, I knew you would try that. **BACKLASH WAVE**!"

Inuyasha swung his sword at the blast and combined the powers of his blast with the Demonic Shock-Wave and sent it backwards.

"WHAT?!" shouted Mokushiroku as he now had to use his other hand to block the Backlash Wave. Now he had to split his energy into making sure the Moko Takabisha and the Backlash Wave don't make contact with him.

"You guys are doing it" shouted Lum as she clapped her hands together.

"SAYS YOU! **DEMONIC RAINFALL**!" Mokushiroku opened his mouth widely and shot out an orb of Black Ki that shot straight into the air, mimicking a firework shot.

"What?" said Ranma.

"Why up?" said Inuyasha.

Before they could properly react, Mokushiroku suddenly shot out a second Ki Orb.

Straight towards the first Orb.

"Oh No" said Inuyasha.

"I think I know what he's doing" said Ranma as his eyes widen.

Once the second orb crashed into the first one, they suddenly exploded and the ground started being pelted by Ki blasts that were as big as the ones Mokushiroku shot out of his mouth, except that there were millions of them crashing into the ground at once and it didn't seem to stop. Ranma and Inuyasha gave off shouts of pains as they moved their arms to cover their faces, breaking their focuses on their blasts. Seeing the broken concentration, Mokushiroku sent the two attacks back at their owners. Ranma grabbed Lum and jumped to the side to avoid being hit by the Moko Takabisha while Inuyasha jumped over the Backlash Wave. Even though they avoided their own attacks, they could do nothing as the Demonic Rainfall kept pelting them into the ground. Luckily, the Demonic Rainfall seemed to only be in range of the three of them and Mokushiroku, so the others weren't hit.

"Incredible, it's like a black meteor shower" said Ten.

"Forget how cool it looks, Miss Lum is in there" said Mendo.

"She'll be fine Mendo" said Ataru.

"Moroboshi?"

"Lum will never die" said Ataru.

Once the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Mokushiroku wasn't hit at all, since he was at the center of the Rainfall attack. But the same couldn't be said about Ranma, Lum, and Inuyasha. Lum was on her back and was bleeding from a wound on the hip while barely conscious. Inuyasha was still completely standing, gripping his sword arm in pain while his toes bled to no end. And Ranma was on one knee, clutching the back of his head as a particularly nasty blast hit him in the back and caused the back of his hair to be the same color as his girl side thanks to all the blood. His signature pigtail also came undone.

"So" said Mokushiroku "These are the greatest warriors that the universe has to offer? Pathetic"

"What would you know!"

Mokushiroku turned and saw Ranma stand up and started walking towards him.

"Ranma" said Lum weakly as she sat up "Don't"

"Are you stupid?! Your too wounded to keep fighting" shouted Inuyasha.

"Ranma, please stay down!" shouted Akane as tears filled her eyes.

"... You definitely are Baransu's descendant" said Mokushiroku.

"I don't care who I'm related to or how you compare me" said Ranma as he staggered towards Mokushiroku "I will never stay down to someone like you. Not if you break my back or cut off my arms or even tear my head off. I will never stop fighting you until your dead" Ranma then stopped when he was only a few inches away from Mokushiroku "It's people like me who have to stand up to monsters like you so the weak don't get harmed. You think you can impress me with maiming my dad, shooting out a bit of Ki, and then making it rain energy?! I will never stop fighting until one of us dies. DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"...Loud and clear"

Mokushiroku then kicked Ranma away, sending Ranma flying into the Pond of Dreams, the water starting to be tainted with Ranma's blood.

"Ranma" shouted Lum in concern as she weakly floated after Ranma, Inuyasha jumping over Mokushiroku and into the water.

"He's knocked out, we have to get him before he drowns" said Inuyasha as he dived down. Lum nodded her head and dived after Inuyasha.

"...Human, Demon, Alien" said Mokushiroku "I guess humans became more friendly with beasts and non humans after a few centuries, with the opposite being true as well. Especially if there willing to save a man they just met"

"Hey boss"

Mokushiroku turned and saw Jaaku walk towards him. "Ah, Jaaku. I've been so caught up I forgot about you. Did you beat the Bakeneko?"

"Yes, though it's hard to kill a ghost" said Jaaku as he turned towards Kotatsu-Neko, who was being supported by the Principal and Kosuke.

"Killing a ghost. Wouldn't that be interesting"

"I just wanted to remind you that I want to be the one to kill Inuyasha"

"But of course. While fighting the Halfbreed was interesting, I don't really care how he expires"

"Thanks boss"

"What the?!"

Mokushiroku turned towards the Pond of Dreams and saw that Lum and Inuyasha were able to get Ranma back to the surface before he drowned. Inuyasha looked at Ranma with shock as Lum held Ranma, her face being the same as Inuyasha's. 'Maybe Ranma died before they could save him...No, Ranma looked different. He seemed to have shrunk, his hair color changed, his clothes sagged around his body. Was this some sort of transformation? No wait, his chest. Breasts? He transformed into a woman?!'

"Did that guy turn into a woman?" asked Jaaku "...Boss?"

He turned towards Mokushiroku and saw that he was starting to shake as the Ki around his body grew. He noticed that Mokushiroku's teeth were grinding as his already blood shot eyes seemed to have become just pure red eyes. The battle aura around Mokushiroku had already grew bigger than when he attacked Jaaku back in the Feudal Era. But this one wasn't like the last one. The last one was simply him powering up. This one, this one was filled with rage and hatred.

'No' thought Mokushiroku as his battle aura grew 'I killed her along time ago. That can't be her! I won't look at a simple duplicate. Is this ass trying to mock me?! How dare he changed to look like her. Why did it have to be her? Why her? WHY HER? **WHY HER**?'

"Boss?"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**"

The ground started shaking violently like back in the Feudal Era, except worse and more violently.

"Wah, I can't stand" said Ataru as he tumbled around.

"He's angry?" said Mendo as he looked at Mokushiroku's face.

"What's his problem?!" shouted Akane as she held Genma.

"It's the demon's rage. It's massive" said Sakura.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Inuyasha.

"He looked at Ranma and went crazy!" shouted Lum.

"**WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR**"

Before any one could figure out what 'why her' meant, Mokushiroku shot out a massive Demonic Shock-Wave, not even bothering to say the name, right at Ranma, Lum, and Inuyasha.

"Wah, were gonna get hit" shouted Lum as she held onto Ranma tightly.

'Kagome' thought Inuyasha as the blast came closer. Everything seemed to be in slow motion for Lum and Inuyasha. From the wind blowing around them to the shouts of Lum's friends and Akane to even the blast itself. As they stared at the blast, the water around them started to swirl, like a whirlpool. Before Lum and Inuyasha realized what was happening, Ranma, Lum, and Inuyasha were suddenly pulled down into the water.

Mokushiroku watched as the blast exploded around the Pond. He stared at the smoke as his eyes returned to normal.

"Boss?" said Jaaku half frightened.

"..." Mokushiroku turned his back to the Tomobiki students and Akane as then flew away at a fast speed, not even bothering to see if his blast made contact or the fact that there were still people alive.

"Ah, boss wait" said Jaaku as he ran over, picked up his shield, and then shrouded himself in his shadowy orb before flying away after Mokushiroku.

Akane and Ataru ran over to the Pond of Dreams, the others minus Sakura and the injured Genma following.

"Ranma!"

"Lum!"

When the smoked cleared, they saw that the Pond was still intact, though Lum, Ranma, and Inuyasha were gone.

"Oh no" said Ataru as he fell on his knees.

"There...there-" muttered Akane as she fell to the ground on all fours, not being able to finish the sentence.

"There not dead"

Everyone turned towards Cherry.

"What?" muttered Akane weakly.

"Before Mokushiroku's blast made contact with those three, a strong and dormant magic around the Pond activated. If they died, I would of sensed their souls depart. But instead, I felt the Pond pull the three of them away and toss them into another dimension"

"So there not dead?" said Ataru.

"Don't celebrate yet" said Cherry.

"Ah shut up" said Ataru "I'm going in and getting Lum" Ataru then jumped in.

"Moroboshi" shouted Mendo as he jumped in too. Everyone waited until Ataru and Mendo came back up, none of the three being with them.

"Ataru, where's Lum?!" shouted Megane in concern.

"I couldn't go after her" said Ataru weakly.

"Ataru my boy" said Cherry "Listen to this monk, even though death was not there fate, I'm afraid the alternative isn't any better. The Pond's magic returned to being dormant as soon as they disappeared"

"What do you mean?" asked Akane with a flood of tears around her eyes.

"Even though they are safe, they can never come back"

**[Read the description below]**

**Wow, this was a long chapter. A nice way to start off the series, even if it is a bit sad. Ranma, Lum, and Inuyasha will explore around the place they were sent to bit for a few chapters. Their gonna try to find a way to return back home, so this will be the main goal of this first story arc. The fight scene was very challenging to work with, since Urusei Yatsura doesn't have all that action fighting like Ranma 1/2 or Inuyasha, along with the fact that Inuyasha fights have a different tone than Ranma fights.  
**

**On a different note, I would like people to voice their ideas of what kind of new characters they want introduced into the story or what kind of story arcs should be placed in. So leave a review and give me a few ideas. And remember, I write faster the more people review. So review like hell.**

**Like I said before, this is a combination of all three stories, so we'll see all the main and recurring characters in this story, the same couples, and the combination of adventure, action, comedy, and romance. The settings are the Feudal Era, the home towns and schools of the three stories, and of course the place the three were sent to.**

**Also, while you read along to the story, review on your favorite moment from any of the three series, from the countless times that Ataru gets shocked to when Ranma and Ryoga had their first fight to even the sake incident with the three Kagome's and the love struck Sango. Any one would be approved.**

**Enjoy the story and keep reviewing.**


	3. The Dragon

**Review**

**.**

**Welcome to Akara, Ranma vs the Shiki Dragon**

Jaaku flew after his master after that outburst at the Yudaina Flower Gardens. Why his new master got mad after seeing the younger Saotome turn into a girl, only god would know. Maybe Mokushiroku hated drag queens. Jaaku was able to finally pinpoint his master's energy, at a cave that was around a dead forest. Jaaku released himself from his orb and walked into the cave. After several minutes of walking, he found his master sitting down on the ground, his back to the end of the cave.

"Um boss, why did you freak out?"

"... That was just a dormant anger"

"A dormant anger, well did you have to kill Inuyasha along with the cross dresser?"

"Gender Bender"

"Huh?"

"Gender Bender. Cross dressing is when you simple wear clothes only the opposite gender would wear. Gender bending is when you shift ones gender for the opposite. And besides, I didn't kill Inuyasha"

"Heh?"

"Inuyasha, along with the space Oni and Saotome, were pulled through to another dimension"

"Another dimension?"

"Yes" Mokushiroku then shifted his attention to his left hand. He started releasing the Ki around, though it was different than usual. Ki usual only looks like flashing lights, but this time there was black powder like dots floating off of him. Mokushiroku payed particular attention to one certain dot that floated away and landed towards Jaaku. The powder like speck suddenly grew to the size of a full grown man.

"What?"

Mokushiroku ignored Jaaku's outburst and only watched as the haze started shifting until the haze had a human like body.

"...A failure"

Mokushiroku then slashed the thing and it evaporated.

"Wha-what was that?"

"...That was a being made from my Ki. But it was a failure"

"What do you mean?"

"The body was incomplete. It was only able to grow and form a human body's shape. It was also too weak. What's more it took a lot of energy to make it"

"I'm not following"

"In the past, I could make many of these creatures with fully mature bodies at full strength, and at even less than one percent of my energy"

"But now?"

"Now I have to struggle to make one incomplete one"

"So does that mean...your weaker from last time?"

"No, I just haven't regained my full strength"

"Your...full strength?"

"Yes, when a Demon is sealed and then released, it's power is weaken until it regains it's full strength. It would normally only take a day to recover it's full strength, but it all depends on what it does after it's release, or how long he was sealed"

"And what does that have to do with your weakened state?"

"Because I was sealed for over 200 years and the first thing I did once I was released was fight nonstop, I have prevented myself from regaining my full strength"

"So...how strong are you now?"

"If I had to guess, while I was fighting everyone today, I would have to say I was only using less than 1 percent of my power"

"WHAT?! ONE PERCENT?!"

"What?"

"Ah-ahah" Jaaku was stunned. Mokushiroku blew up a mountain, created massive battle auras, fired powerful Ki blasts, and nearly destroyed Inuyasha, Ranma, and Lum. And all of that was only at less than one percent of his strength!

"Impressed?"

"...Um, yeah!"

"Well you won't see my full strength for a while, with all that fighting I've been doing today, it will take awhile to regain my full strength"

"How long?"

"Well, I think I'll regain it once Saotome returns"

"Returns? What makes you think he'll-she'll-it will return?"

"Trust me when I say this, that boy is a Saotome, and Saotome's always achieve their goals if they try hard enough"

"That's scary"

"Don't be, when Ranma Saotome returns, so will Inuyasha. And your chance of bloodshed against him"

"I like the sound of that"

"Good, now I think I'll sleep until they come back. Don't disturb me until I awake. Stay on the low side to avoid those who might look for us" said Mokushiroku as he put his head back and closed his eyes.

"And when will you awake?"

"I'll awake, once Ranma Saotome returns"

.

"Moroboshi?" asked Mendo.

"..."

Mendo and the others were staying at a resort that was located inside the Yudaina flower gardens. They all decided that beating Cherry and constantly jumping into the Pond of Dreams was useless, so they all decided to just take a rest at the inn and hope that something changes by the morning. No one wanted to believe that Lum was gone. They decided to have Akane and Genma stay with them since Genma was still injured. Sakura was able to expel the Demonic presence in Genma and was able to stitch the wounds, but he was still asleep. And Akane hasn't moved since they got her to her room. The same could be said about Ataru.

"Moroboshi. It's not like you to give up" said Mendo.

"Hey he's depress man" said Kosuke.

"Me too, Lum's gone forever" said Megane as he and the other Stormtroopers cried.

"Shut up"

Every one stopped moving when Ataru said those words.

"What did you say Moroboshi?" asked Mendo.

"Lum's gone, but not forever" said Ataru "She'll be back, she always comes back" said Ataru as he looked out the window.

"But Cherry said-"

"I believe in Lum more than that old pig" said Ataru as she looked over to the others "Lum will come back, and then everything will be normal again"

There were many flaws to Ataru's predictions, but no one felt like correcting him. So the guys just went to their beds and rested. Ataru, however, continued to look out the window and stared into the sky.

"Lum, I know I tend to push you away, but you always come back, especially when I don't want you to. But this time, I would really like for you to come back"

.

"Really, Inuyasha hasn't returned!" said Miroku to Kagome.

"No, he's been gone for several hours now" said Kagome.

"You don't think?" said Shippo.

"No, I don't want to think about Inuyasha being killed" said Sango as Kilala mewed.

"Thanks guys" said Kagome weakly.

The gang (minus Inuyasha) were currently at Kaede's cabin. Kagome returned after her Grandpa told her to wait for Inuyasha to return. And Miroku and the others came back after they all awoke. However, Kohaku wasn't with them. What happened was-

.

_"Do you think Koga could handle that Demon that did this?" asked Ginta._

_"I don't know" said Hakkaku._

_"Must of been some battle" said Ginta as he looked over to the crater where the Mountain used to be._

_"Yeah"_

_"... Hey, what's that?"_

_The two wolf Demons suddenly felt a powerful breeze as they were pushed aside. When they got up, they saw that a kid with white hair and a Naginata flying in a barrier with Kohaku, Saimyosho flying around everywhere.  
_

_"Hey, who's that kid?!" shouted Ginta._

_"So, your the wolf demons that have been hunting Naraku" said Hakudoshi "Where's your leader?"_

_"None of your business" said Hakkaku._

_"Oh, how rude" said Hakudoshi "Well I'll just take Kohaku and go then"_

_"AH wait" shouted Ginta, but Hakudoshi flew away with Kohaku and the Saimyosho._

_"Ah, Koga is going to kill us" said Ginta._

_"Him or Kagome" said Hakkaku._

.

"I'm sorry about Kohaku Sango" said Kagome.

"It's okay Kagome" said Sango "We'll get him back from Naraku"

"I still can't believe how powerful that Demon was" said Shippo.

"Yes, and something tells me that he was only playing with us" said Miroku.

"Wah, that's worst" said Shippo.

"I wish we could all go down the Well with Kagome and find Inuyasha" said Sango.

"Yes, but sadly only Inuyasha is capable of going down the Well. And Inuyasha is probably the only one capable of locating Mokushiroku"

"But what if something happens to Inuyasha?" asked Shippo.

"He'll be fine Shippo" said Kagome "Because he's Inuyasha"

"...Your right Kagome. Inuyasha will return soon" said Shippo "I hope"

.

In a lone forest, a man wearing brown clothing and carrying a spear was walking around, stopping at the dead body of a man wearing a grey uniform with a matching grey soldier's hat. On his chest was a pin that read 'TCE', while a gun that was broken in half was laid on his chest.

"Yep, another one" said the man as he tapped his spear at the corpse "I can't believe these guys would waste such time for such a small town" He bended down at looked closely at the corpse. He died viva la electrocution "Yep, him again. He really hates these guys...Hmm?"

The man heard a noise coming from the path that led to the Aida pond. "I think the beast missed a few" He walked down the path, which led out of the forest and into a flower patch. In the center of the large flower garden was a pond. "Oh my"

Floating on the pond was a red robed man with silver hair and dog ears, a young lady wearing what seemed to be a uniform of some sort with green hair and horns, and another young lady with red hair tied in a pigtail who wore a red shirt and blue pants, though they seemed to not fit her that well.

"Oh no, they'll drown" the man then ran into the water and took Inuyasha's hand in one hand while he took Lum and Ranma's hands in the other. He pulled them to land and set them against the ground "Where did they come from, maybe I should get Nobu Sensei to look at them" the man then ran off. If he had stayed for a second, he would of noticed that Inuyasha had sat up and started rubbing his head.

"Ah, dammit" said Inuyasha as he rubbed his head "Where am I" His eyes widen "Damn, where'd Mokushiroku go?"

"Huh?"

"Ah, it's you" said Inuyasha as Lum also got up.

"AH" Lum yawned "Ah, your Inuyasha. Wait, where's that Demon?"

"He's gone, and apparently he did something with us"

"Hmm? Where are we?"

"I wish I knew. I knew we were in a flower garden and tossed into a pond, but they were different than this one" said Inuyasha.

"So, did Mokushiroku send us somewhere?"

"All I remember is something pulling the three of us down before I-Ah right, what's with it?" shouted Inuyasha as he pointed at Ranma, who was still unconscious.

"Inuyasha, he-she-Ranma is asleep"

"Well I just wanna know why he turned into a girl"

"Who are you calling a girl?!" shouted Ranma as she suddenly sprang up and punched Inuyasha in the face.

"Ah your awake" said Lum as Inuyasha stumbled around covering his nose.

"Ah, where are we?" said Ranma as she looked around "Where'd that Mokushiroku jerk go? Ah, where's Pops?! Where's Akane?! POPS! AKANE!"

"Ranma, please calm down" said Lum as she put her hands on the shorter girls arms "If we stay calm, we'll figure out what's going on"

"...Okay"

"Before we figure any out" said Inuyasha "What the hell is up with you?"

"ME!" yelled Ranma.

"Yeah, you came out of no where and did moves impossible for a human and then you turned into a girl. What the hell is up with that?!"

"First off" said Ranma "I'm a martial artist so of course with enough training I can do inhuman things. Secondly, the reason I turn into a girl is because I'm cursed"

"Cursed?" said Lum.

"Yeah, along time ago, me and my pops went to a place in China called Jusenkyo, a place with many springs and each spring holds a curse of something drowning there. My pops fell in the spring of Drowned Panda and I fell in the Spring of Drowned Girl"

"So that explains the Panda thing" said Lum, remembering how Genma turned from Panda to Human with a kettle.

"Well since I saw you as a man before, I guess that means the curse isn't permanent" said Inuyasha.

"Right. I can pour hot water over me and I'll return to being a man. But pour cold water on me and I return to girl"

"So you can be a man again if we get you some hot water" said Lum.

"Yeah" said Ranma.

So Lum poured some water into a kettle that happened to be lying around (wonders of anime) and boiled it over a fire that Inuyasha started.

"So where are we?" asked Ranma as she waited for the water to be just right.

"I don't know" said Lum "The last thing I remembered is Mokushiroku yelling and then blasting at us before something pulled us down"

"So where at the other side of the Pond?" asked Ranma.

"I don't think so" said Lum "When we were getting you after Mokushiroku slammed you in, I could see the bottom, so there was no other end to get to"

"So then where are we?" asked Ranma.

"...Maybe" said Inuyasha.

"Maybe what?" asked Ranma.

"Well, I'm a Demon from 500 years in the past" said Inuyasha.

"The past?" said Ranma.

"Oh yeah" said Lum as she placed her hands of her face "Mokushiroku did say that you and him were from the past"

"Yeah. I'm able to get into this time era through a Well that can teleport me from my time to this time" said Inuyasha "I kinda felt the same thing when we were pulled down"

"So were in a different time line?" said Lum.

"I think that might be it" said Inuyasha.

"Is the water done yet Lum?" asked Ranma.

"I think so" said Lum as she grabbed the handle and poured it on Ranma.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" screamed Ranma as the water poured on his head.

"You said hot water" said Lum.

"NOT BOILING WATER!" screamed Ranma.

"R-Ranma" said Lum.

"What?" asked Ranma. But Ranma felt something wrong. His voice was still a girl and when he looked down he saw the red pigtail laying by his shoulder and a pair of round breasts.

"I'm still a-a girl" said Ranma as she looked around her body.

"I thought you said hot water would change you back?" said Inuyasha.

"..."

"Hey, answer me" said Inuyasha.

"Ranma?" asked Lum.

"No...n-n-n-no. NO!"

Before they could understand what was happening, Ranma ran into the trees around them and jumped away.

"Ranma!" shouted Lum.

"Let him go" said Inuyasha "If we need to, I can smell her out"

"But something is wrong with him?

Before the conversation could continue, they heard several gun cocks and turned their heads towards a path. Several men were pointing guns at them.

"This isn't good" said Inuyasha as he put his hand around Tessaiga's hilt.

"Wait"

A man came to the front of the line of soldiers and looked at Inuyasha and Lum.

"We mean you no harm" said the man "I have only brought men from my village after I pulled you out of the Aida pond"

"So he pulled us out" said Lum.

"Hmm?" said the man as he looked around "Where'd the third one go? The girl with red hair"

"Oh, she'll be fine on her own" said Lum "Could you mind telling us where we are?"

"This is the Aida forest" said the man "And I'm from Dain Village"

"Dain village?" said Lum.

"Yes. Our village protector, Nobu Hikari, would want to talk with you all" said the man.

Inuyasha and Lum looked at each other before nodding.

"Okay" said Inuyasha "We have some questions we need answers"

"Okay, follow me" and then the man turned with the other men and walked down a path that lend into the forest, Inuyasha and Lum following.

.

"This can't be happening" said Ranma as she continued to run through the trees "This can't be happening"

Ranma had been stuck in his female form twice before. The first time was when Cologne hit her with that cat tongue pressure point that prevented Ranma from turning into a guy without his skin boiling. The second time was when Herb locked him in her girl form. But both times had an answer for what happened. Ranma didn't know what the Hell was happening. She eventually stopped jumping and just sat down on a tree branch.

"Hah" sighed Ranma as tears formed in her eyes "I'm really stuck as a girl...Huh?"

Ranma noticed a shadow beneath her, meaning something big was flying above her. She looked up and saw something odd. Flying close to the sun, a giant silver bird of some type was flying with an animal in it's talons. Ranma guessed it was a boar because she could hear pig squealing noises. Ranma also saw something else. A man resting on the bird's back. Ranma couldn't see what he looked like because of the sun in her eyes, but she could still make out the human like shape.

"HEY" shouted Ranma, who really wanted to know where she was. Both the man and his bird didn't seem to hear her.

"HEY, BUDDY!" still, nothing. So Ranma took in a big inhale.

"...HEY YOU DAMN BASTARD, HELP A GUY OUT!" Still nothing. Ranma concluded that the man could hear her, but was just ignoring her. "Jerk"

Ranma just continued jumping through the trees as she looked for something. "Hmm?" Ranma jumped down from the trees and saw several people wearing grey uniforms laying against the ground. She looked into each of their eyes.

"Dead"

And so they were. There were at least fifteen dead men all over the area. They all died through one method. Electrocution.

"What could of done this? Hmm?" Ranma finally took in the full environment of the area and saw that there were signs pinned to the trees.

"_Beware the Dragon_"

"Dragon?" said Ranma.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"

Ranma turned her head. She heard a man screaming coming from a deeper part of the forest.

"Oh boy, I better check this out" said Ranma as she ran towards the noise.

.

Lum and Inuyasha continued to walk down the forest path as they followed the men.

"How much farther to this village of yours?' asked Inuyasha.

"Town, not a village" said the man.

"Whatever" said Inuyasha.

"So who is this Nobu Hikari?" asked Lum.

"Nobu Hikari is the town's martial arts trainer" said the man "He's over two hundred years old and knows many fighting styles and techniques. Not to mention he's Nate's Grandfather"

"Who's Nate?"

All the men stopped walking and stared at Lum as if she was crazy.

"What?"

"Your kidding" sais the man "Nate Hikari?! The strongest warrior of our village?!"

"Sorry, but we're not from around here" said Lum as she held up her hands in defense.

"I-I guess that would explain it" said the man as he continued walking forward.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Lum.

"I dunno" said Inuyasha "Like I understand what humans think"

Soon Inuyasha and Lum walked out of the forest, revealing a town with several buildings below from the hill they were standing on.

"Wow, what a pretty town" said Lum.

"Much better then the hag's old place" said Inuyasha.

The men led Lum and Inuyasha down from the hill into the village. The place wasn't really like Tomobiki or Kagome's home town. For one thing, the buildings were basically only homes like you would find in a suburban area, no towering buildings or billboards or restaurants. The only out of the ordinary building was the one in the center. It was basically a tall building that could fit several dozen people, sort of like the Tendo Dojo but larger.

"This is Nobu Hikari's house?" asked Lum.

"Yes, please enter" said the man as he held his hand out. Inuyasha and Lum looked at each other before they walked inside the building. Upon entering the first room, they saw that the entire room was empty save for four mats for people to sit on. On one of the mats was an old man. He wore a white Ki with blue outlines at the end of the sleeves and a blue belt. He himself was muscular for an old person, especially one that was over two hundred years old. Old people like Happosai or Cologne or Cherry were usually below people's waists, if not there knees. But this man was taller than Lum and only a half inch shorter than Inuyasha. His hair was white with a beard that went below his chest.

"So you are the strangers I've been told about?" said Nobu.

"Um, yes sir" said Lum.

"I was told there were three of you. Did something happen to your companion?"

"Um, h-she left to run around the area"

"I see. Well since I have you two here at least, might I ask why you left your dimension for this one?"

"Wait, dimension?"

"You mean this isn't a different timeline?" said Inuyasha.

"No. The Aida Pond in the past was used as a mean for people to travel through different dimensions. But it became dangerous for people to use it, so several powerful sages and monks and mystical beings of all kind came and sealed the magic of the pond, ending the use of dimension traveling. But apparently, a connection was sprung up between the Aida Pond and another body of water from your dimension"

"So what is this place called?" asked Inuyasha.

"This is Dain Town, a part of the United Forces. Though the entire realm is called Akara"

"Akara?" said Inuyasha.

"United Forces?" said Lum.

"The United Forces is one of the Main Powers of Akara" said Nobu "This Town was made apart of the United Forces after my Grandson, Nate Hikari, joined them in their War to stop the Triad Continent Empire"

"Okay, now what is the Triad Continent Empire?" asked Lum.

"The Triad Continent Empire is an Empire ruled by three kings. Each King rules a capitol. And each King has an enormous army. Five hundred years ago, the three Kings declared that they would break away from the United Forces and take the Land of Akara as there own. There are basically two forces that fight against the Three Kings. One is the army of the United Forces, led by the Grand High General. The second is the King of all of Akara, who rules over the United Forces and the free lands of Akara. The two are magnificent forces, though the Triad Continent Empire is incredibly strong. So the war has been in a stalemate for-hmm?"

Lum and Inuyasha weren't paying attention to the old Sensei, for both were laying on the ground with swirls in their eyes.

"So dizzy" said Inuyasha.

"Too much-" said Lum "-Information"

"Oh I'm sorry" said Nobu as he rubbed the back of his head "I guess to strangers from a different realm entirely, this would be a confusing history"

"So" said Inuyasha as he sat back up "Ignoring this war thing, how do we go back home?"

"Oh, well I'm afraid that once you entered into Akara that the magic of the Pond returned to it's dormant state. It's nothing more than a pond"

"We-we're stuck here?!" shouted Inuyasha.

"N-no way" said Lum.

"Well-" said Nobu.

"Nobu Sensei"

Nobu, Inuyasha, and Lum turned towards the door and saw a man walk in as several men carried in a corpse. It was a man that wore an outfit similar to the ones from before except that it was all armor instead of a padded uniform.

"The dragon killed another one" said the man.

"Not again" said Nobu as he walked over to the corpse "This one was a major"

"Who was he?" asked Lum.

"A major in the Triad" said Nobu.

"That army you were talking about?" said Inuyasha.

"Yes. After my Grandson Nate died, the Triad came to this town in an attempt to convert it to the Triad. Since I was the one who taught Nate all he knew, the Triad wants me to join them and teach a new generation. Nate was a grand warrior, I didn't want several people as skilled as him running around Akara reeking mayhem"

"So you constantly have to protect this Town?" asked Lum.

"No, although I don't like the alternative" said Nobu "After the Triad failed to enlist me to their cause through negotiations, they decided to invade the town and take everyone prisoner. But in Aida Forest, there lives a special type of dragon"

"Dragon!" said Lum.

"Yes. This Dragon has a deep hatred for the Triad, so when they first invaded, the Dragon killed them in the forest before they could ever step foot into the Town" said Nobu "Ever since, the Triad has been trying to sneak into the Town or to assassinate the dragon, but they dragon's sense of smell is powerful so he could find them wherever they were"

"So this Dragon has been killing these soldiers?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes"

"You said he was a special type of Dragon" said Lum.

"I did, and he is. There are many types of dragons in the world. From the serpent like dragons with long bodies and monstrous wings to the four legged dragon with Brontosaurus like bodies and long wings to even the dragons with bat like wings. But this race of Dragon is a rare type of Dragon. A Shiki Dragon"

.

Ranma kept running towards the source of the power surge she felt. She could hear the screams as she ran, running past corpses of the men that wore grey uniforms.

"Geez, is this place in some kind of war or something?" asked Ranma. She finally stopped to where she felt the power surge. There were several men with a armored version of their uniforms.

"Maybe I am in a War" said Ranma. "So where's the Dragon? How could such a big creature run away so fast or hide so well?"

Her danger senses suddenly rang bells in her head as she jumped into the air, a wave of fire passing under her.

"What the?"

When Ranma landed, she looked over to where the fire came from, getting into a fighting stance. "Heh?"

What Ranma saw wasn't what she was expecting. Instead of a giant creature with monstrous wings and scary looking scales was, well- it. The best way for Ranma to describe it was this. For one thing, he was short, he could stand over Happosai and Cologne, who weren't even above girl Ranma's knees. This Dragon only came up to Ranma's waist. It stood on it's stunted hind legs as any man would, an arrowed devil's tail wriggling behind him like a cobra for the kill. He was entirely blue, except for the golden three spiked horn on his head and the equally golden three pointed star on his chest, two points pointing towards his shoulder as the third point was pointing down, the tip stopping at the black pants he wore which has a lightning bolt like design on the left side of it's leg. It's wings were as long as Ranma herself, the leather like scales on the wings being a lighter shade of blue.

.

"So what is a Shiki Dragon?" asked Lum.

"Well unlike other types of dragons, the Shiki Dragon is more of a birth defect than an actual species" said Nobu

"Birth defect?' said Inuyasha.

"Yes. Like albinism or dwarfism or even autism for humans, being born a Shiki Dragon is a birth defect for dragons" said Nobu.

"So what is the difference between Shiki Dragons and regular Dragons?" asked Lum.

"Shiki dragons are smaller than normal dragons along with being more human like"

"Oh, so there weaker" said Inuyasha as he casually tossed his arms behind his head.

"No" said Nobu "That's far from it"

.

Ranma just stood there as she stared at the dragon, her storm blue eyes looking into the crimson red eyes of the dragon.

"What?!" shouted the Dragon.

"Sorry, um. I'm looking for a dragon"

"You got him" said the dragon as he pulled out a bottle of sake and poured the liquid into his mouth.

"YOU?!"

"Who else?!"

"B-but, your so-so-so-"

"Blue?" Short? Human like?"

"...All three" said Ranma sheepishly.

"Oh aren't you f***ing funny" said the dragon as it rolled it's eyes.

"Hehehe"

"Well what do you want?"

"I was going to ask you where the hell I am, but now I'm thinking of kicking your ass"

"Why?"

"For one thing, your killing dozens of people"

"Oh boohoo" said the dragon as he tossed the empty bottle into a tree, shattering glass everywhere.

"Wha- Don't you feel anything about killing people?!" shouted Ranma.

"Nope. And besides, my reason for killing these bastards is good enough for me. So you can just screw off"

"Look" said Ranma "I don't wanna hurt yo-"

Ranma never finished as the dragon was suddenly right in front of Ranma and punched her straight in the gut, sending her crashing into a tree.

"Don't worry" said the dragon as electricity formed around it's fist "You won't hurt me"

'Damn, I shouldn't of underestimated him' thought Ranma as she got up "Nice punch"

"That punch was a warning. Go to that way if you don't wanna end up like these guys. There's an old man who will take care of you" said the dragon as he pointed towards the left, most likely where Dain Town was. 'Strange, I punched her hard enough to knock her out. And she isn't crying, or yelling her ass off. That just means she's strong'

"Like I'm going to run away after being punch" said Ranma.

"Well if you want some more, I'll be glad to-"

This time, Ranma was suddenly in front of him and decked him in the head, sending him crashing to the ground.

"How's that for a punch" said Ranma smugly.

'She is strong' thought the dragon as he got back up. He felt around his jaw and found out Ranma dislocated the lower jaw.

"Whoops, sorry. I didn't mean to punch you that hard" said Ranma, The dragon ignored her as he grabbed his lower jaw and shifted it around. Ranma watched as he moved it around until he pulled his hands away, revealing that his jaw was now like it was before Ranma punched it, except for maybe the blood around the lips.

"Whoa, what a recovery" said Ranma. Even a highly trained martial artist couldn't heal that fast.

"My healing blood is much better than any humans. A shot to the brain wouldn't be fatal to me"

"Wow, your tough, I'll give you that" said Ranma "But I think I know enough about you to beat you"

"Like what?"

"I saw how you were able to attack me so fast. Those wings on your back, you just flew so fast that it looked like you ran. But I'm fast with me feet, so you won't take me by surprise any more" said Ranma.

"Jeez, why do you got to interfere with this anyways. These men serve total s**ts. And they've been trying to attack that town for several years"

"Wait" said Ranma as she dropped her fighting stance "You've protecting a town?"

"Sort of" said the Dragon "Me killing these guys protects the people of the town. But that isn't the actual reason for my killing them"

"Then what is it?"

"...Revenge"

"Revenge?"

"Yes revenge"

"What did these guys do to you?"

"Three words. Nonna your business"

"Well I'll just beat that answer out of you" said Ranma before she got in front of the dragon "**Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken**"

Ranma then started punching dragon, landing many punches on the little beast.

'So that's how you wanna play it' thought the dragon. Before Ranma knew it, the next punch she landed suddenly hurt like hell.

"Aha" shouted Ranma as she brought her fist back. She looked at the dragon and saw that electricity was coursing around his body "What the?"

"You may punch fast, but that doesn't matter since my body is the same as punching an electric fence or a jellyfish"

"Clever bastard" said Ranma "**Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken**" Ranma appeared in front of the dragon again and started barraging him in punches again. At first the dragon wasn't concern, but that changed when he saw felt that the punches weren't weakening.

'What' thought the dragon as he kept being punch 'My body is still coursing with electricity. How is she-'

The dragon then used it's advanced eyes and saw that somehow in between the time Ranma said the attack's name to the point where she started punching him, she removed her shoes off her feet and placed them on her hands 'That was less than a second! How the hell is she that fast?!' The dragon then reacted in rage-

-and bit Ranma's hand.

"AAHH!" shouted Ranma as she waved around her arm, trying to removed the dragon. "LET GO"

"MO" shouted the dragon through clenched teeth.

"Your really starting to bug me!"

Ranma then somehow tossed the dragon off her arm, sending him flying away as he spat out her shoe "WASH THOSE THINGS SOMETIME YOU STUPID BIIIIIIIIITTTTCH!"

Ranma just looked on to where she tossed him "At least that's over" said Ranma as she caught her airborne shoe "But he wasn't a bad guy. Just really angry...Ah, now I gotta find him" Ranma then ran towards where she tossed the dragon.

.

Meanwhile the dragon had his head planted into the ground. Ranma soon caught up to where she threw him and saw where he was. "Whoa, I really went over board"

Ranma then ran over and grabbed the dragon's tail and yanked him out of the ground "Pah, pah, peh" spat out the dragon "What, do you want some more?!"

"Whoa calm down, I just wanna talk"

"Talk?"

"Yeah, and if I don't like what I hear, I'll kick your butt"

"...Fine, just let me go" Ranma dropped the dragon on his head "Ouch"

"Sorry"

The Dragon got up and dusted his pants off "So what do you wanna know?"

"Well, I should know your name at least"

"Tom"

"Tom?"

"What? What's wrong with Tom?"

"Nothing, nothing" said Ranma as she held her hands up in defense "So uh, Tom. Why do you hate these guys so much?"

"Several years ago, a friend of mine, Nate Hikari, was killed by one of those bastards" said Tom as his eyes narrowed.

"Your friend was murdered? Was he a dragon like you?"

"Nope, pure human" said Tom "And Dain Town's local hero. Or was"

.

Many years ago, a young man with black hair ,about fourteen, wearing a white Gi like Nobu Hikari's along with a blue hat with a red star on the center (like the Jusenkyo Guide's or sometimes Ranma's) was walking down a path in the Aida Forest, a pack on his back.

"Boy, Grandpa sure gave one heck of a farewell" said the young Nate Hikari, patting his slightly bloated belly."Hmm?"

Nate looked into the sky and saw two things flying around in the sky. One was a blue Shiki Dragon, the other was a silver Demon Bat that was about the size of a full grown man (Not the same kind as Shiori's). The Bat Demon seemed to be trying to bite the dragon, only to retreat backwards as the dragon blew fire at it. Both were fast in the sky, but the Bat Demon seemed to be faster.

Nate kept watching as the two beasts clashed against each other, though beast wasn't really a good term for a Shiki Dragon, since they were more human like than beast, unlike their bigger counterparts. Nate watched as the Bat tried to get close to the dragon only for the Dragon to constantly blow fire at it, warding it away from it. The dragon didn't even want to try getting close to it. While human like Bat Demons were troublesome, the animal like Bat Demons had a powerful type of poison in it's fangs, even to a dragon. Nate then suddenly noticed a change in the Dragon's fighting style. The Dragon was flying closer to the trees, as if he was trying to lure the Bat Demon down.

"This should be interesting" said Nate as he massaged his chin. The dragon then suddenly folded it's wings, falling down to the ground, the Bat Demon flying down after it. When the dragon was within the reach of the trees, it grabbed onto a tree branch, steadied itself on the branch, grabbed several berries hanging on the tree it was on, and threw them at the Bat Demon, hitting it in the eyes as the berries imploded upon contact. The Bat Demon then suddenly shrieked in pain as it grabbed it's eyes, falling to the ground as it struggled. No wonder there, the inside of the berries stung as much as being sprayed with Bear Mace, so the eyes would be a sensitive place to be hit. Nate watched as the dragon opened it's mouth and shot out a massive wave of fire at the Bat Demon. Nate just watched as the bat Demon squirmed around in pain before dying.

"Wow, quite some fight"

"..." The dragon ignored Nate's compliment.

"Hey, I'm going to Fort Survivor" said Nate. Fort Survivor was the island that was located a few miles away from Dain Town. The only way there was the bridge connecting the island to the main land, or just flying. Fort Survivor was the training place for new recruits of the United Forces.

"...Should I care" stated the Dragon.

"It should if your coming with me"

"Why would I fight a war with a human?"

"Because your strong and the United Forces need powerful fighters"

"Hmm, no. I don't feel like fighting a war. Go away"

"Fine" said Nate as he got into a fighting stance "I'll just bring you with me. Prepare to fight"

"No"

"Prepare to fight"

"No"

"Prepare to fight"

"No"

3 days later

"No"

"Prepare to fight"

"No"

"Prepare to fight"

"No"

"Prepare to fight"

"Ah F*** fine" said Tom as he got off the tree branch. "I'll beat you if only to shut your damned mouth" electricity coursed around it's body.

"Ah yeah" said Nate as he resumed his stance "I'll beat you in five seconds"

Five Seconds Later

"WHAT WAS THE POINT OF ARGUING FOR THREE DAYS IF YOU JUST FALL ASLEEP?!" shouted Tom as he stood over the sleeping Nate's body.

"Too sleepy" said Nate "Too hungry"

"NO DUH DUMBASS, YOU KEPT PESTERING ME FOR THREE DAYS STRAIGHT!"

.

"Wait, he bugged you for three days?" said Ranma.

"Not a wink of sleep" said Tom. Both of them were in the trees, Ranma with her back to the tree's base as Tom hung from the branch Ranma was on. Ranma didn't know what impressed her more, Nate's determination or Tom's patience.

"Wow. So what happened after that?"

"Nate woke up the next day, I decided to come with him so our little cycle wouldn't continue, and I actually started liking the guy" said Tom as he looked into the sky.

"...So, how'd he died?"

"A story for another die" Translation, not telling you.

"Okay, well at least I understand why you started killing these guys" said Ranma.

"Well since my questioning is over with, mind if I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why do you smell like a man?"

"You can smell that?!"

"I smell a mixture of male and female, so that either means you can change genders or you constantly have sex with guys"

"I DO NOT!" shouted Ranma as she grabbed Tom's neck, nearly choking the Dragon as she blushed deeply.

"I sawee" choked the Dragon. Ranma let go of his neck and stayed quiet as he coughed. "Jeez, so I guess you have a male form?"

"Well-"

.

On the opposite side of Aida Forest, several men were standing in attention as an army wagon rolled up. The men saluted as a large man got out. He was ten feet tall, shirtless, wore grey pants and a grey soldier's cap, and a scar running down his left eye.

"Sargent Kilhoy" shouted the men.

"How's it going you f***ers" said Kilhoy, obviously drunk.

"Sir" said the man in charge of the group "The dragon has so far killed many of our men. If we don't kill it soon, we'll be expecting the death count to reach the four digits"

"Relaz, I'll fook the Dragoon up" said Kilhoy as he stumbled towards the forest.

"If it wasn't this Dragon, I feel sorry for it" said a Triad soldier.

"Well I'm surprised they sent Kilhoy, he's been known to assassinate children on and off orders. He specializes in killing powerful animals" said another Triad soldier.

.

"So your name is Ranma Saotome, your a guy who turns into a girl through a curse you got in someplace called China, you've been trained in martial arts since you were a kid, you were sent into another dimension along with a Half Demon and an alien thanks to a very power Demon who hates your families bloodline, and now your somehow trapped in your cursed form?" said Tom.

"That's it" said Ranma.

"Jeez, rough life" said Tom.

"Tell me about it" said Ranma as she bended her legs around the branch, hanging next to Tom "I don't even know why I'm stuck as a girl"

"So since you turn into a girl, how does that affect your personal life?" asked Tom.

"Well I got annoying perverts trying to either date me or molest me, I constantly get stuck in compromising positions, and I even had to recently hide my male self from my own Mom"

"Yep" said Tom "That would suck"

"...I wonder how Akane is doing?" whispered Ranma to herself.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing" said Ranma as she turned away from Tom, wiping away a stray tear.

"Bitch, why you crying?!"

"Hey, I'm stuck as a girl, my pops is probably dead, I'm stuck in this Akara place, and worst of all-" Ranma caught herself.

"What?"

"Nothing" croaked Ranma.

"Look, Ranma" said Tom as he crossed his arms "Your stuck as a girl, but you may find a way to return to being a guy. Your dad was wounded, yet probably not killed. And who says your stuck here?"

"Well, I really can't think of a way back" said Ranma.

"Then find away. Nate once said, nothings impossible. You know, I know this old man in Dain Town that might have an answer"

"You think?" asked Ranma.

"Yes, I'll take you" said Tom.

"...Thank you, Tom" said Ranma 'He's right though. I have to go back. For two reasons, and one of them is beating Mokushiroku black and blue'

Before Ranma or Tom could do anything else, something shot out of the forest and slammed into Tom, piercing his neck. Tom was sent backwards as he crashed into the ground.

"TOM!" shouted Ranma as she jumped out the tree and ran over to Tom. Tom got up and coughed out a lot of blood as he removed what pierced him, a sharpened tree branch.

"What the hell" shouted Tom as he threw away the tree branch.

"Yo, Drogen"

Ranma and Tom turned towards a towering man as he stumbled over towards the pair.

"Triad scum!" shouted Tom.

"He's one of those Triad guys"

"That's right" said the man "Mai Sargent Kilhoy. You Tim the Dreegon?"

"Who else would I be?!" shouted Tom.

"Okay"

Suddenly, Kilhoy was right in front of Tom and kicked the dragon, sending Tom backwards as he crashed through three trees, breaking apart a fourth as Tom slunk to the ground.

"Tom, are you okay?!" shouted Ranma.

"...Did anyone get the name of that dick?!" shouted a dazed Tom.

"I be Kilhoy" shouted the drunk.

"F*** You Kilhoy!" Tom then suddenly flew towards Kilhoy as his entire body surged in electricity. He then attempted to punch Kilhoy in the face, only for Kilhoy to duck and pierce Tom's stomach with a metal rod. Tom was then sent into the air, crashing into a thick tree branch.

"Yo Dragon" said Kilhoy with a drunk smile "I just pieced you with a lightning rod. You no zap me anymore" Tom flew down as the blood poured down his lips and his stomach, the rod sticking into the three pointed star feature on his chest.

"Damn" said Tom as he grabbed the rod and tried to yank it "I can't pull it loose"

"...No you can't"

Kilhoy then appeared in front of Tom and decked him in the face. Tom crashed through more trees, resembling a blue cannon ball. Tom stayed still on the ground for several seconds before he got up. Upon looking into his face, it was taking all the strength he could muster just to stand.

"Oh, not dead" said the slightly more sober drunk "That's okay. I gotta savor the moment. After all, ye did kill many Tri Men. Heh?" Kilhoy looked on the ground and saw something.

"Heh?!" Tom's eyes widen upon seeing what it was, his entire body trembling.

A blue hat with a red star.

"Oh, I think I sheen this before" said Kilhoy "The hat of Iron Fist, Nate Hikari"

"..." Tom's teeth were clenched and smoke was coming out of his nostrils.

"I gets it now" said Kilhoy as he tilted his head "You were Nate's dragon buddy. So that's why you defend hish village." Kilhoy rose his foot above the hat "I'll take back the hat along with yoush corpse. The last remnant of Nat Hikari"

As he was about to smash the hat, time seemed to slow down in Tom's mind. His eye's kept trembling and watering as the foot got closer to the hat. In his mind, the memory of a conversation popped into his head.

_"Yo Tom, wanna know what my dream is?"_

_"Something stupid"_

_"I'm going to be the strongest being alive"_

_"I knew it was something stupid"  
_

_"What, what's wrong with being the strongest?"_

_"Because theirs always someone stronger than you"_

_"Yeah but, there has to be someone who's stronger than everyone"_

_"So what, are you gonna fight him?"_

_"Yeah, and then I'll be the strongest"_

_"I hope not. Then people would have to look up to an idiot"_

_"Hahaha"_

Tom nearly bawled his eyes out remembering that. Nate had a dream and died before he could achieve it. Nate died unfulfilled. That hat was all that was left of Nate Hikari. Tom just clenched his eyes before the stamp took it's target.

Just as Kilhoy was about to crush the star hat, his feet met nothing but the ground "Heh?"

"...Heh?" Tom looked and saw that the hat disappeared.

"Where'd the gat ho?" said Kilhoy as he looked around.

"Yo"

Kilhoy turned around and saw Ranma standing behind him, twirling the Nate's hat in her finger.

"Who's this bitch?' said Kilhoy.

"...Ranma" said Tom, shocked.

"...You know what I hate" said Ranma as she placed the hat on her head, adjusting it around her hair "When people disrespect the memories of the dead"

"Oh, you wanna get fook gorl" said Kilhoy. He then disappeared, appearing a second later in a tree "You shee, I'm too fast and strong for a girl like yoi" he appeared again in a different tree "I'm Sargent Kilhoy of the Triad Contenum Empier" another tree "Assassin king" another tree "Drunk Maniac" another tree "Everyone ish my toy" another "and that includes y-AAAAAAAAAAhHHHH!"

Ranma was suddenly standing on the same tree branch as Kilhoy, her fist so far into Kilhoy's stomach that it was nearly at the point of ripping through Kilhoy's back.

"EEIHH!" Tom stared bug eyed at the boy turned girl, who just hit the guy who nearly killed him.

Kilhoy stumbled back as he coughed out a lot of blood, to the point at which he fell out of the tree, landing hard on his back. His eyes were all white and he bled so much it resembled a red beard.

"SARGENT!"

Tom turned and saw several Triad men run out of hiding, most likely watching the fight in safety. They all swarmed around the unconscious Sargent, looking at the equally stun Tom to Ranma, who's eyes were as evil looking as a Demon's (imagine Ranma with Sesshomaru eyes). They looked at her for several seconds before they grabbed the Sargent and ran out of the forest, resembling frightened mice carrying a dead rat.

Ranma smiled before she jumped down and walked over to Tom "Hold still" Ranma grabbed the rod and pulled it out of Tom's stomach "That was dirty, weakening you" she tossed the rod away and pulled the hat off her head "Here" she handed Tom the hat "I think you deserve you keep the reminder of your friendship with Nate"

"...Why?"

"Because your his friend?"

"No, why did you help me with that guy?"

"...No reason"

"Eh?"

"Well, it's a martial artists job to fight jerks like that. Plus I can't stand power crazy guys like him"

"...Thank you, Ranma Saotome"

"Hey no problem, so how about seeing this old timer you talked about?"

"Oh right" Tom turned around and felt around his stomach and throat. The throat wound was completely gone and the stomach's was on the point to closing "Just to let you know, this guy is Nate's grandfather, so he taught Nate everything he knows. An old bastard like him should know an answer to your predicament...Ranma?...Ranma? EH?!"

Tom turned around and saw Ranma face first in the ground.

"OH MY GOD!" Tom turned her on her back and looked at her. Her eyes were white as milk. "What the hell, that bastard didn't hurt you. Eh?" Tom sniffed the front of Ranma's Chinese shirt and smelt an increase in blood. Tom undid the shirt and as soon as he pulled it apart he was shocked. A small hole, right above where Ranma's heart should be, was oozing out black blood, smearing the front of her shirt and covering her entire right breast.

"Oh my god" said Tom "I gotta get her some help...Maybe the old man could help" said Tom as he grabbed Ranma, not bothering cleaning the blood or redoing her shirt as he was in a rush, and flew towards Dain Village, Ranma's life on his shoulder.

.

The Triad soldiers kept running as they tried to get as far away from Ranma as possible.

"We've got to tell HQ, there's another monster protecting Dain Town" said a soldier.

"Yeah, and one that's worse than the dragon even" said another soldier.

As they ran out of the forest, they were about to call out for the army wagon to drive them away but as soon as camp came into sight, they all stood still.

The entire place was in smoke. The tents were all smoldering black as dead soldiers layed around the camp, some blown to bits while others were scattered around in severed bits. The army wagon was split in half as the front smoked fire.

Standing in the middle of the dead camp was a young man. He wore blue pants and that was it. He wore no shoes or shirt, showing his hairy feet and well muscled chest. A black headband with red stripes was tied around his left arm, with both hands having silver like fingernails. He had long pastel green hair that seemed to barely touch the ground, and that was quite an achievement since he was nearly 6 3/4 ft tall. Behind his green hair bangs was what truly terrified the soldiers. His coal black eyes were as cold as ice, but it was the eye on his forehead that scared them. It was all red with a black slit in the middle.

"A-a monster" said a Triad soldier.

The green haired man didn't notice them, being more focus on the leg of some roasted animal that he was eating, most likely a boar guessing from the shape of the bones lying around. If one put all the bones together, one would see that the boar was about the size of a small elephant.

"Wha-what do you want?!" shouted a Triad soldier.

The green hair man looked at them, though the third eye seemed to had it's focus somewhere else. "Well, I decided this would be a good place to cook a meal, the people here disagreed, so I killed them"

"EEEIH?!" the Triad men took several steps back in fear.

"Ah, whad happen?"

The Triad men and saw that Kilhoy was now getting up.

"Sargent Kilhoy!" shouted the men in glee.

"A, my ribs are broken" said Kilhoy.

"Sargent, protect us"

"Eh" he looked over to the green haired man "Oh, another pansy" the green haired man narrowed his eyes "Oh, did I hurt pretshy boy's feeling"

"...Die" and then he disappeared.

"Eh?" Kilhoy barely had time to register what happened before a foot pierced him from behind, breaking through his chest. The green hair man was behind him and had kicked his foot into the tall man. The Sargent spat out of river of blood before falling down face first, his body sliding out of the green hair man's leg.

"SARGENT!" shouted the soldiers.

"RUN!" and so the Triad men started running away.

"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR"

The Triad soldiers stopped running as they noticed a giant shadow around them. They looked into the sky and saw a terrifying sight. A pterodactyl was flying towards them. On first sight it looked silver, but actually, it was covered in silver armor, only showing the black underside of it's long beak like mouth and the back of it's head, gold hair flowing out. It's wing's were as long as a canoe each and a long, cybernetic tail with a silver hammer at the end. And it was flying towards them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!?" screamed the soldiers.

The green haired man did nothing as the monster swoop down and caught each soldier and then crushing it in it's talon like toes. After five minutes, all the men were dead, leaving the man and the beast alone in a field of blood.

"Triad S***s" said the man as he walked over to the beast. The beast, which was screeching like a wild beast several seconds ago, was now bowing it's head down towards the man, nuzzling it's beak besides the man's body.

"Soon my friend, I might actually find a challenging opponent that could give me a thrill. And I think I know where to look" He then closed his eyes, all except for the third. With binocular like vision, the third eye allowed the man to see things from a distance. More precisely, on the unconscious Ranma.

"This one will be strong. I'll observe her and see how strong she is. Isn't that right Steel-Wing?"

The beast growled softly, as if impersonating a dog seeking attention.

"Right. Miss...or should I say Mister Saotome. You will one day face me in combat. To'Maru"

.

**Wow. First day in Akara and Ranma is already kicking butt. Even though he's stuck as a girl, that doesn't mean he isn't any less badass. Let's just hope he/she recovers from the wound thing.  
**

**I'm glad this chapter opens up a bit of history on Akara, since it's an entirely new place in the Rumic universe. Sorry if I confuse a few people, but then, nothing in the Rumic Universe is not confusing.**

**This chapter also introduces Tom and To'Maru. Tom will be now one of the trio's traveling companions while To'Maru will serve as a new rival for Ranma. His reasons for fighting Ranma will be completely different from his other rivals.**

**The Triad Continent Empire will serve as one of the three enemies of the Rumic Trio, along with Naraku and Mokushiroku. An organization will serve up a lot of enemies for Ranma and Inuyasha to fight.**

**Review on anything. Opinions, ideas, new characters, new arcs, anything. JUST REVIEW!**


	4. Ranma's Life

**Review**

**Find the Miracle Cure, Ranma's Life hangs in the Balance**

.

"So there really is no way to return?" asked Lum sadly.

"I'm afraid not" said Nobu.

"That can't be it" said Inuyasha angrily "We have to return. There's too much we left behind to just stay here"

"I understand what your going through. Your entire life has changed. You have been sent to a strange place with no friends but yourselves and your other companion"

"But Mokushiroku is still alive. I can't leave people behind when there's a monster running around" said Inuyasha.

"Who's Mokushiroku?" asked Nobu.

"A Demon that tried to kill us" said Lum "He's incredibly strong"

"And he's back in our dimension with all of our friends at his disposal, just ready to be killed" said Inuyasha as he clenched his fist.

"...I might know a well to help you return"

"What?" asked Lum as her eyes suddenly brightened.

"There is one way to return you back home. But it will take a week or two to perfect it and all three of you must really want to go home for the right reasons"

"Right reasons?" asked Inuyasha.

"Right. For example, if you wanted to go back home with your main desire being revenge against Mokushiroku, then you would be stuck here. But if all of you wanted to go back for a pure reason, whether it's because of friendship or romance or responsibility, then I can make a portal at the Aida Pond"

"Really?!" asked Lum as he clapped her hands together.

"Yes, but are your reasons pure?"

"Yes, I wanna go back home and see Darling"

"Hmm. And what about you, Inuyasha?"

"...There's some people I left behind I would worry about, so I guess that counts" said Inuyasha as he didn't face Nobu. Inuyasha was never the type to bluntly say 'I have to see Kagome'.

"Good, so then I might make a portal for you all to use. I'll have to search through some scrolls, but it just might be possible"

"Oh no" said Lum.

"What?" asked Inuyasha.

"Ranma"

"Ranma, what about it?" asked Inuyasha, drawing Nobu's attention at the 'it' part.

"Well Ranma might not have a pure reason" said Lum.

"What makes you say that?" asked Inuyasha.

"Remember, Ranma's dad was pierced by Mokushiroku and nearly killed. Ranma was furious. So he might just wanna return to defeat Mokushiroku"

"That would be troubling" said Nobu.

"Then we just gotta hope that it has something else to return for" said Inuyasha.

"We can't just hope Inuyasha" said Lum.

Before more could be said, they heard a scuffle outside Nobu's house.

"Hey, you can't go inside Sensei Nobu's house in that condition!" shouted the voice belonging to the man that brought Lum and Inuyasha to Dain Town.

"AH Shut up!" shouted a voice, unknown to Inuyasha and Lum.

Before Lum and Inuyasha could see what was going on, the door was kicked down. A small blue creature was carrying a unconscious Ranma as the man clung to the thing's leg, only succeeding in getting dragged around.

"Who the hell are you!" shouted Inuyasha as he placed his hand on top of Tessaiga's hilt.

"Ranma?" said Lum as she noticed Ranma in it's arms.

"Hey old man" said the thing as it placed Ranma on the ground "Don't give me one of your damn lectures about being rude and start healing Ranma"

"Healing? What's wrong with, AH!" Lum looked at the front of Ranma's unbuttoned shirt and saw her entire right breast was covered in black blood, a small hole right above Ranma's heart.

"What the hell happened to it?" asked Inuyasha.

"No time Inuyasha" said Nobu as he gently lifted Ranma up. "Lum, go collect some of the woman outside and tell them we need healing herbs and medical tools. Inuyasha, go behind my Dojo and grab some sheets. Tom, make sure no one but the women Lum gets come up stairs" He then went up stairs with Ranma. Lum and Inuyasha did what they were told as Tom stayed behind. Inuyasha soon returned with the sheets and gave them to the women Lum found as they went upstairs.

Now Lum and Inuyasha were outside the room as Nobu stood over the women cleaning up Ranma.

"Lum, Inuyasha. Please wait downstairs. I'll come down shortly" said Nobu. Lum nodded her head as she and Inuyasha closed the door before walking downstairs. They noticed that Tom was sitting at the last step.

"Well?" he asked"

"We don't know what's wrong" said Lum.

"How'd did it end up like that?" asked Inuyasha.

"She Inuyasha" said Lum as she narrowed her eyes.

"He" said Tom.

"Oh yeah" said Lum as she rubbed the back of her head "Wait, how do you know that?"

Before he could answer, they heard the door open upstairs and saw Nobu walk towards the stairs. "Your friend should be okay. For now. Let's talk downstairs. I think you have a thing or two to tell us Tom"

Soon they, along with Tom, were back in the living room as Nobu looked at the blue beast. "Tom, what happened. And from the beginning"

"Aren't we pushy today old man" said Tom.

"Wait, old man" said Inuyasha "Who is this guy?"

"How rude of me" said Nobu "This is Tom, the Shiki Dragon"

"HE'S the the Shiki Dragon?!" said Inuyasha.

"I did describe the symptoms" said Nobu.

"Yeah, but I thought he would be as tall as a human at least" said Inuyasha.

"Hey, I can still kick your ass, asshole" said Tom.

"You wanna go?!" said Inuyasha as he cracked his fingers.

"Bring it, freak!" said Tom as electricity surged around his fingers.

"Inuyasha, Tom, enough" said Nobu as he tapped his staff to the ground. Tom and Inuyasha stared at each other for several fierce seconds before looking away "Please Tom, what happened to their friend?"

"Well I was doing what I did everyday. Defending the Town from the Triad-"

"You mean killing soldiers" said Inuyasha.

"Like I said, defending this village" said Tom as he stared at Inuyasha "After that, Ranma came along and fought me, with no real winner being decided, so don't go looking at me if you think I did that to him"

"I know it wasn't you" said Nobu.

"I don't know" said Inuyasha, fierce Red eyes looking at the side of his head.

"Anyways, as we decided to talk, Sargent Kilhoy came along"

"That hit man from the Triad?" said Nobu, Tom nodding his head.

"Yep, gave me a real thrashing" said Tom as he pointed his finger at the now closed hole on his stomach where Kilhoy stabbed him with the lightning rod.

"Did he do this?" asked Lum.

"Nope, didn't even hit him. In fact, she knocked him out with one punch" said Tom.

"What?!" shouted Nobu.

"What?" asked Tom.

"One punch. That girl defeated Kilhoy with one punch?"

"Hey, I was surprised too. But she knocked his ass flat" said Tom.

Nobu looked at the ceiling towards where Ranma's room was. 'A young girl knocking out a Sargent with one punch? She must be truly strong' "But if it wasn't Kilhoy who did this, how'd did she end up like that?"

"Beats me" said Tom.

"Wait" said Lum.

"What?" asked Inuyasha.

"I think I remember where she got that wound"

"Where?"

"Well-"

.

_"I will never stop fighting until one of us dies. DO YOU HEAR ME?!"_

_"...Loud and clear"_

_Mokushiroku then kicked Ranma away, sending Ranma flying into the Pond of Dreams, the water starting to be tainted with Ranma's blood._

_._

"So your saying it happened when Ranma was kicked?" said Inuyasha.

"That was where he kicked him" said Lum.

"How does a kick leave a hole? asked Tom.

"I think because Mokushiroku's clothes are made out of some type of material. His mask nearly broke Ryuunosuke's fist" said Lum.

"So when he kicked Ranma, the angle of the kick combined with the material of his shoes might be the cause" said Nobu.

"So in simpleton terms, he slashed Ranma with the edge of his boot as he kicked him" said Tom.

"That's easier to understand" said Inuyasha.

"Glad to see you two are getting along now" said Lum.

"LIKE WE WOULD!" shouted Tom and Inuyasha.

'I shouldn't of mentioned it' thought Lum.

"But why is she bleeding black blood?" asked Tom.

"Ranma's father did have black blood pouring out of his stomach after Mokushiroku stabbed him" said Lum.

"So it might be that some miasma combined with Ki entered Ranma's body" said Nobu.

"Okay, so we know how she got hurt" said Tom as he shook his head "But my question is can you heal her?"

"...No, the wound is too close to the heart" said Nobu as he closed his eyes.

"Wait, you don't mean?" said Lum.

"That's right, she'll die within the day" said Nobu.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You've got to be kidding me" said Tom.

"I'm afraid not" said Nobu.

"So she'll really die" said Inuyasha, Lum and Tom noticing how Inuyasha at least stopped calling Ranma 'it'.

"Yes" said Nobu.

"So there's really no miracle cure" said Lum.

"No there-...Wait, that's it" said Nobu as he suddenly perked up "The miracle cure!"

"The miracle c- Ah old man, you don't mean that?" said Tom.

"Yes Tom, The Miracle Cure"

"What are you two talking about?" asked Inuyasha.

"Deep in a hidden part of the Aida Forest, there's a colony of women called the Hira"

"Hira?" said Lum.

"The Hira women are the top healers in the world. While normal medicine has it's ups and downs, the medicine of the Hira Women always heal any injury and cure any illness"

"Really?" said Inuyasha.

"That's incredible" said Lum.

"But there's a risk" said Tom "A human can only consume Hira Medicine once. And what's worse, the person who consumes it isn't the same after drinking it"

"Isn't the same?" said Lum.

"What do you mean by that?" said Inuyasha.

"It's kind of hard to explain" said the Dragon.

"But think Inuyasha, this is the only thing that I can think of" said Nobu "Either Ranma could be a different person or she'll die. What is your answer?"

"Well of course we'll find this Miracle Cure" said Inuyasha.

"Me too" said Lum "I haven't known Ranma long, but he's nice enough to me. I consider him a friend"

"I'm happy your answers" said Nobu.

"So where are these Hira Women?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'll show you" said Tom.

"Hmm?" Nobu stared at Tom.

"What is it old man?" asked Tom.

"I thought you would of just dropped Ranma off and left" said Nobu "I didn't expect you to help Lum and Inuyasha"

"Hey, I'm just repaying a debt" said Tom as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmm, I guess it would be good if you went instead of me. Someone has to watch her while your both gone" said Nobu.

"Good, let's go" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, Lum. Wait outside, I've got to ask Tom something"

"Okay" said Lum as she and Inuyasha got up and left.

"Oh boy" said Tom "Am I getting a lecture about killing Triad bastards again, because it'll just end with you yelling at me and me telling you to screw off before I fly away"

"While I still disagree with your intense, yet understandable hatred for the Triad, I have a different question" said Nobu.

"What?"

"Lum and Inuyasha keep saying he and her and him and she and it, and you don't seem to be confused at all"

"Oh, didn't they tell you Ranma's a guy"

"A guy?"

"Yeah, he told me he got a water trigger curse that turns him into a woman with cold water with hot water being a temporary cure"

"So if I pour hot water on him, she'll become a he?"

"It would normally, but according to Ranma, she's somehow stuck in her curse form"

"Stuck?"

"Yeah, what are you deaf?"

"Hmm, I'll look into this, but only after we save her life. I didn't want to say this in front of the others, but Ranma could die any second"

"...I thought you said within the day?"

"Any second is within the day. It all depends on how strong of a will he has"

"...I'll keep it quiet" said the dragon as he got up.

"Oh and Tom, why the sudden urge to help a stranger? You would of just listened and hear how the story goes out, not be part of the story. Why now?"

"...Let's just say, Ranma just might be the one to continue Nate's legacy... And, I kinda like the kid"

Nobu said nothing as Tom walked out the door. He stayed silent for several seconds for turning to the ceiling "Nate's legacy huh?"

.

"So where are they?" asked Inuyasha as he walked through Aida Forest with Lum and Tom.

"It's south of the forest, in a hidden part. Their entire village is hidden through a thicket of vines" said Tom.

"So are they really all woman?" asked Lum.

"Yep, grown from seeds. And by that I mean tree seeds and not-"

"We get it" said the two.

'Hmm...I'm glad Darling isn't here' thought Lum as an image of Ataru running up to the Hira women going "What's your phone number, address, bust size".

'Bet Miroku would get a kick out of this village' thought Inuyasha as he thought of Miroku kneeling in front of Hira women going "Will you honor me by bearing my child" as Sango stood over him with Hiraikotsu in her hands.

"Why they hell are you two spacing out?"

Lum and Inuyasha shook off their daydreams "Nothing"

"Then pay attention" said Tom.

"What makes you so high and mighty?" said Inuyasha as he folded his arms.

"Because A, I'm the only one that knows where their village is. And B, I can kick your doggie ass"

"You wanna go pint size?!" said Inuyasha as he tightened his fist.

"Oh a size remark, like I haven't heard that before" said Tom.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" shouted Lum as she grabbed both of their arms and electrocuted them. Inuyasha flailed around in pain, but Tom just stared at Lum.

"Hmm?" mumbled Lum as she let go of both of them, Inuyasha dropping to the ground "Your immune?"

"Yeah. Normally it's only fire that dragons are immune to, but I can from a breed of dragons that discharge electricity" said Tom "This three pointed star birth mark is proof of it" he pointed to his golden three pointed star design on his chest.

"Wow, I guess you and I have similar powers then" said Lum.

"Ah" mumbled Inuyasha as he got up "Well if your such a 'special creature', why are you hanging around a town like this?"

"Didn't the old man tell you, I was Nate's old friend"

"Nobu's grandson?" said Lum.

"Yep, that one" said Tom "Iron fist Nate"

"Iron fist?" said Inuyasha dryly.

"It's a special martial arts style. The training is so severe that your hands become as hard as iron. Nate strengthened his left hand to the point it could break through actual iron"

"Wait, his left hand?" said Lum "Why just his left, why not his right too?"

"That's mine, Nate's and the old man's business" said Tom.

"Your such an ass" said Inuyasha.

"Tough words for a guy who has ears girls must love to play with" said Tom.

"Why you!" snarled Inuyasha through gritted teeth.

"Inuyasha" said Lum "Would you and Tom please stop fighting"

"He's the one that started it" said Inuyasha.

"That was you dog" said Tom.

"Dwarf dragon"

"Sissy ears"

"Punk reptile"

"Dumbass canine"

"Blue shrimp"

"Red rat"

"Devil tail"

"Was that even an insult?"

WHAM

WHAM

"Can't cha both behave" said Lum as she held a bat above the crouching Tom and Inuyasha.

"Fine" mumbled Inuyasha.

"Yes mam" gritted Tom.

"Jeez, and I thought Darling was dense" said Lum.

"Where'd you get a bat anyways?" asked Tom.

"Let's just find these women" said Inuyasha.

So the three non humans continued their walking for several minutes before Tom asked a question.

"So what were you two and the old man talking about before I arrived?"

"Oh, um... oh yeah. Nobu told us that he could return us home" said Lum "But I don't think it could work"

"Why?"

"Because he said that we could only go back if we had a pure reason" said Lum.

"Oh" Tom turned towards Inuyasha "You just keep ruining things, don't you"

"ME?!"

"Yeah you, you non pure reasoning bitch"

"Tom it's not Inuyasha" said Lum.

"Is it you then?"

"No it's Ranma"

"Ranma? What selfish reason would Ranma want to go back for?"

"Ranma's father was nearly killed" said Lum "I think he'll only want to go back for revenge"

"...I don't think so"

"But what other reason would Ranma have to go back?" asked Lum.

"Well when I was talking with him"-

.

_"...I wonder how Akane is doing?" whispered Ranma to herself._

_"What was that?"_

_"Oh nothing" said Ranma as she turned away from Tom, wiping away a stray tear._

.

"Akane?" said Lum.

"That's what he said" said Tom.

"Hmm...I think she was that blue haired girl that was with Ranma" said Lum.

"Well I think in my opinion" said Tom "Ranma wants to go back mostly to see this Akane"

"What makes you think it's not revenge?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because when I was talking with Ranma, her face never lied. If she wanted revenge over anything else, then she would of had a look of hatred and anger in her face. But when she started crying, her face was like she missed someone"

"So do you think Ranma loves this Akane?" asked Lum.

"Well she is a girl and he's a boy" said Tom

"Yeah right" said Inuyasha dryly.

"Oh like your normal" said Tom.

"At least I don't turn into a woman" he faced Tom "Or look like a deformed devil"

"I AM A DRAGON!"

Before Lum could interfere, an arrow pierced the ground next to Inuyasha.

"What the-" said Inuyasha.

"Arrows?" questioned Lum.

"..." Tom stayed silent as his red eyes stared where the arrows came from before he cupped his hand to his mouth "It's okay, there friends"

Inuyasha heard rustling behind the trees where the arrows came from before three women walked out. They were small women, only coming up to girl Ranma's nose and Ranma wasn't exactly tall. They wore brownish white gowns that covered there entire body except for their bare feet. They had beautiful faces, not a scar or blemish in sight. And there eyes were so exotic looking that it would make a normal man (Inuyasha and Tom aren't normal) feel like he was melting. They seemed to have a never ending sparkle in their eyes.

"moT, yhw evah ouy thguorb eseht sregnarts ot su?" asked a long silver haired one. Her voice was like a child's except it had mature ring to it.

"These are some people from another land" said Tom "There here for medicine for a friend"

"moT, uoy wonk taht ruo elcarim eruc dluohs ylno eb desu rof tnatropmi sdeen"

"It's not for a head cold or a nosebleed" said Tom "araS, a dneirf fo srieht thgim eid nihtiw eht yad fi ew t'nod yrruh"

"Okay Tom, we trust you" said the Hira woman in English.

"There your friends?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, there under my protection" said Tom as the silver haired Hira talked to the other two in there own language.

"Your Protection?" asked Lum.

"In war" said Tom "There are many villages and Towns that don't have warriors or fighters. So they relied on the protection of strong people. In the past, Dain Village and Aida Forest were under Nate's protection when he joined the United Forces, which meant that they were also under the United Force's protection. But when Nate died, I took over the protection of the village while the old man continued protecting his place"

"So you protect them from the Triad?" asked Lum.

"Yeah, and since there an all woman clan, their easy targets for rapists" said Tom. "There very exclusive about men in their homes. Nate and Nobu were the exception"

"Do they fear men that much?" asked Lum.

"They don't fear men" said Tom "There just cautious of men. There healers, not fighters"

"So would me and Inuyasha be allowed in?" asked Lum.

"You don't have to worry, your a girl" said Tom.

"And Inuyasha?"

"..."

"Oh your such a great guy!" shouted Inuyasha as he threatened Tom with a fist.

"Well putting our personal feud aside" said Tom with lazy eyes "I really don't think the Hira would be comfortable with such an angry guy like you around. There encounters with the Triad makes them be wary of men that shout and wave weapons around"

"Oh and there just fine with you?" said Inuyasha irritably.

"Yes, I protect them from men like that" said Tom.

"Well I'm not staying here while you get the medicine" retorted Inuyasha.

"...Then do what I say"

"...What?"

"I'll tell the Hira women that your okay to have if you do what I say"

"Like I would!"

"Then stay here and wait like a dog tied to a pole while his owners get Ice Cream"

"Grrr...Fine. What do I have to do?"

"First, keep that sword in it's sheathe unless somethings bad happens"

"Easy"

"Secondly, don't raise your voice. If I see you speaking above an indoor's voice, I will pour water on you and shock the dog ears off you"

"...Fine"

"And thirdly...smile"

"What!"

"Drop the glare in your eyes and brightened that mouth"

"Why I outta-"

"Or stay here"

"Grrr"

"That's not smiling" mocked Tom.

"Inuyasha took in deep breathes before he closed his eyes. He kept breathing through his nose until he opened his eyes. In place of his usual angry eyes were a gentle gaze.

'He'll pay' thought Inuyasha, for Tom made Inuyasha do a thing Inuyasha couldn't forgive: Me made Inuyasha used the gentle gaze that he only ever used for Kagome.

"Your still not smiling" said Tom before he turned around "But I'll take it, give me a minute" he walked over to the Hira and spoke with them in their own words while Lum came up to Inuyasha.

"Is it really that hard to smile for you?"

"...I don't have many reasons to smile" said Inuyasha calmly, for he feared his eyes might shifted if he showed emotions.

"That's a shame" said Lum "You look better without the angry eyes, or the grumpy voice"

Inuyasha looked at Lum and hoped she would catch the hint without Inuyasha changing his facial expression.

"I'm making this worse for you aren't I? Sorry"

"Tom" said the silver haired Hira "We'll take you and your friends to our village now"

"Thank you Sara" said Tom as he turned to the others "Come on now"

So the two followed the Shiki Dragon and the small group of Hira women.

.

Unknown to them, a demon was watching them from the trees.

"Could it be? A Hira woman in daylight?" said the demon with glee. He was as tall as an elephant and had a human's body except with horns poking out of his body everywhere. He carried an iron mace on the belt around his speedo, which was his only article of clothing.

"Good day"

The demon turned around and saw a green haired man with three eyes staring at him.

"You, To'Maru?"

"Yep"

"Not the deadly assassin with the blade hand technique?"

"The very same" said To'Maru as he lazily waved around his silver fingernails.

"Ah, don't kill me!'

"Relax, your not worth my time" said To'Maru as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Ah" the demon wanted to retaliate for the insult, but even he knew what sort of reputation the Hellfire warrior had "Are you here for the Hira women? I'll split them with you"

"No thanks"

"What?! Hira Women are the most expensive beings you could ever find on the black market. You could be as rich as a king with one"

"I don't care about money" said To'Maru "If I want something, I take it"

"Scary" said the Demon "Well stay away from the Hira Women then, and those three for that matter"

"Why? Think you'll get a good deal on the black market for them too"

"No, from the Triad. A squirrel demon was running around the forest an hour ago, screaming abut a beautiful woman knocking out Sargent Kilhoy with one punch while a long haired man killed him and the Triad members around here. I think those two are the ones who did it. And the Dragon, he's been killing Triad soldiers and protecting the Hira Village. I'll get a reward for bringing in a criminal while ridding the world of the only one protecting those virgin bitches. Two birds with one stone"

"And you think you can handle them?"

"Of course I can. I'm almost as strong as Kilhoy himself. I think if I surprise them, I can kill them before they know it" he then jumped tree to tree away from To'Maru.

"...Hmp, those two are Ranma Saotome's companions. Let's see how they match up against warriors here"

.

"So beautiful" said Lum.

"It shouldn't be a surprise" said Tom.

After passing through a thicket of vines, the trio arrived at the Hira Village. The entire place were a bunch of tree houses connected to each other through roped walkways.

"Why's the village in the trees?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because the animals here are dangerous. And the Hira-" Tom motioned to the Hira women with them, who placed their bare feet on the trees and started walking up the trees, as if gravity didn't apply to them "-they can walk up the trees as easily as insects" Tom unfolded his wings and flew up behind them.

"So cool" said Lum as she flew after him.

"Feh, it's okay" said Inuyasha as he climbed up the tree.

When they made it up trees, they walked along the walkway as they followed the Hira women. They stopped at the biggest house, which was part of the tree that it hung over. Lum and Inuyasha occasionally looked over to other parts of the hanging village, watching as fearful women tried to avoid eye-contact with them as naive children stared at them.

"edisnI" said Sara.

"knahT uoy" said Tom as he walked into the house, Inuyasha and Lum following.

When they entered, they saw a woman with pure white hair who wore blue robes. Her house was just one room with a bed, a table and a bookcase being the only furniture. The woman looked up and smiled "dooG yad, gnuoy rotcetorp"

"Mama Gira" said Tom "These two have come to obtain the Miracle Cure for a friend of theirs"

Gira looked over Lum and Inuyasha for several seconds before she turned to Tom "How is person hurt?"

"He got it from fighting a demon. A hole close to the heart infected with Dark Ki and Miasma"

"Hmm... Miracle Cure for the good only. Is this person good, Dragon Champion?"

"Let me put it to you this way Mama Gira" said Tom "A Triad Sargent came today and nearly succeeded in killing me. The person we're getting the medicine for is the one who saved me from him. If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead and this village would lose it's protector" he bowed his head "Please give us the medicine"

"...Heh, never seen Dragon Champion cry before"

"Hmm?" Lum looked towards Tom's face and saw that a stray tear was leaking out of his left eye.

"Me thinks that Dragon Champion also cares for sick person" said Gira.

"S-shut up" mumbled Tom.

"Hehehe, get the ingredients I will" said Mama Gira as she got up and left the building.

"So why are you crying?" asked Lum.

"...Is it weird if I say I don't want I guy that I just met die?"

"No, that's kind of sweet" said Lum as she smiled.

"But your not really the type for that" said Inuyasha.

"Fuck off" said Tom.

"So why are you so concerned anyways?" asked Inuyasha.

Tom didn't answered. Instead, he reach into his pant's pocket and pulled out a blue hat with a star on it.

"...A hat" said Inuyasha.

"Not just any hat dog ears. This is Nate's old hat. All I have left of him"

"So this is Nate's memento" said Lum as she examined the hat.

"Yep, my treasure"

"So what the hell does it have to do with Ranma?"

"Because when we were fighting Kilhoy, he was gonna smash my hat for the hell of it, but Ranma stopped him. Then a few words were said, so la-de-da, I care about the kid"

"Tom" said Lum sweetly.

Before Tom could say anything, they heard screaming outside.

"That doesn't sound good" said Inuyasha as they got outside. When they left the building, they saw a tall demon with horns everywhere around his body grabbing Hira women and putting them in a wooden cage on his back.

"HEY YOU" shouted Tom as he flew towards the demon and punched his jaw. Despite his small size, Tom was strong enough to make him tumble.

"Ah, do you think a punch will hurt me?!" shouted the demon.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you" said Tom. Before the Demon could understand what he mean by that, he felt a the weight on his back disappear. He turned around to see that Inuyasha cut the bounds that connected to cage to his back with his claws while Lum carried away the cage to a far away place.

"Hey, those are my meal tickets" said the Demon to Inuyasha "I can smell the human in you, you must be a half demon. I'm Joein of the Black Market. I'm not going to be stopped by some half breed dog and a deformed lizard.

Inuyasha and Tom didn't respond. They just stared at Joein for several seconds before turning to each other.

"Hey dog boy, let's put our feud aside for five minutes" said Tom as sparks flew around his body.

"No more than five" said Inuyasha as he cracked his fingers on his right hand.

"Five minutes, what are you two-"

Inuyasha then jumped towards Joein and jammed his claws into Joein's thigh. Joein spat out some blood before staggering backwards. He didn't get far as Tom then jumped towards him and pierced his back with his golden horns. Joein gasped in pain before falling to the ground below the village.

"Gotta say" said Tom "I'm impressed, his skin is as harder than a human's yet you pierced it quite well with your hands alone"

"Hate to admit it" said Inuyasha as he shrugged "But those horns of yours actually did a good job"

"These aren't horns" said Tom as he rubbed the golden spikes on his head "This is a Dragon's scale crown. It's just three scales from my body that point up and are made of gold. All dragons have them"

"Really?"

"Yeah, worth a lot really"

Joein then jumped back up into the village and landed in front of Inuyasha and Tom. "Okay, you wanna play games, lets play" He then shot a bunch of his horns at Inuyasha and Tom. They jumped above the horns and towards Joein. Inuyasha landed behind him and pulled his arms behind him as Tom landed on his chest.

"**FIRE FANG!**" Tom's teeth were now on fire. He then bit down of Joein's chest, sinking his teeth in as the fire burned his skin. Joein was now screaming from the dragon's bite. He broke out of Inuyasha's hold and attempted to grab the dragon, only for Tom to glide away to a tree. Inuyasha then kicked him back down below.

"Hey Inuyasha" shouted Tom as he landed next to Inuyasha "Take the fight down below. We can't risk hurting the Hira women or destroying their village"

"Right" said Inuyasha as he jumped down. It was good timing too, Joein jumped back up as Inuyasha jumped down. So Inuyasha planted his feet into Joein as they went spiraling down, Tom following.

Inuyasha jumped off Joein as soon as they made contact with the ground.

"Any ideas?" asked Inuyasha.

"Do we actually need any?" asked Tom "He's kinda weak"

"Yeah, but he keeps getting up after everything we send at him"

"To be fair, we're not really trying" said Tom.

Joein got off his feet and stared at the two with a deep hatred "Y-You two think you're so clever. Well I'll show you"

"You know I usually don't pick on weaklings" said Tom "But the Hira women are my responsibility, and you made the mistake of trying to kidnapped them" he then pulled out a pea-shooter "So die"

Tom then blew into the pea-shooter and shot something at Joein, making contact with his burned wound from Tom's fire fang. Inuyasha expected it to be an explosion of some sort. But instead it was some type of fruit that splattered all over the bite/burn mark.

Before Inuyasha could question the shot, Joein suddenly screamed in pain and tried to wipe off the fruit mush as he fell on his back and rolled around.

"...What was that?" asked Inuyasha.

"Those were Moeru berries. Getting hit by one of those is like getting hit by bear mace. I usually use those for people with sensitive eyes, but I think I made a good shot"

"Alright, time to finish it" said Inuyasha as he jumped towards Joein, who was still on his back. Joein could only stare as Inuyasha's claws glowed.

"**IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!**"

The blades from his claws then tore Joein into many pieces. Tom then quickly flew over and incinerated the torn flesh.

"...Gotta make sure the Hira don't see a horrify sight" said Tom "Their sensitive women"

"I understand" said Inuyasha.

"..." Tom remained quiet for a few seconds before he held a fist towards Inuyasha "...Truce"

"...Truce" Inuyasha then bumped Tom's fist with his own.

.

"I'm so glad you two are friends now" said Lum as she stood over her two companions, who were sitting on the ground as Hira women swarmed them, each for a different reason.

Tom was getting blood removed from his body, as Dragon's blood is needed for the Miracle Cure. Tom told them to take all of his blood just in case of future visits. At this point he resembled a dried up blue banana.

Inuyasha, however, was surrounded by praising Hira women as they gathered around him. They played with his ears and hugged his arms. Him saving a few dozen of them and fighting with their protector made the Hira adore Inuyasha. Inuyasha himself didn't like the childish praise, but put up with it.

"I told you those ears were adorable to women" said Tom quietly.

"Aren't you in pain?" asked Lum to Tom.

"I-I just need some water" said Tom dryly. Once the last drop of blood was taken from his body, several Hira women pulled in a barrel of two of water. Tom grabbed one of the barrels and poured the water into his mouth. Once he finished the barrel he resembled his old self.

"Wow" said Lum.

"Yep, waters all I need. Unlike humans and other creatures, who turn everything they put in they're mouths into waste, a dragon uses food to increase his fire while water is used for healing blood" said Tom as he pulled out a bottle of beer.

"So that's why you drink so much" said Lum.

"Yep, gotta drink a lot everyday or else the blood is worthless" said Tom.

"So will the medicine be done soon?" asked Inuyasha.

"Mama Gira just gotta fix it up and we'll head back to the Town"

"I've got a question" said Lum.

"What?" asked Inuyasha.

"Why are you two friends now?"

"Let's not go with friends" said Inuyasha.

"Let's stick to battle companions" said Tom. "Besides, I can stand a guy who protects the Hira"

"...Sorry I couldn't help" said Lum.

"S'okay Lum" said Inuyasha "He was so weak we didn't even need help"

"I guess" said Lum.

"Dragon Champion" said Gira's voice from outside the house.

"That's our cue" said Tom as he got up with Lum helping him stand. As Inuyasha got up, he brought several Hira with him as they clung to his ears. They let go and giggled. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and followed the two outside.

Mama Gira was holding a vial of green liquid in her hands as the three approached her.

"Miracle Cure ready for sick friend" said Mama Gira.

"Thank you ma'am" said Lum as she took the vial.

"We owe you one Mama Gira" said Tom.

"No owe" said Mama Gira as she held up a hand "Dragon Champion always protect Hira. Alien girl and Demon man also helped Hira. Hira praise protectors"

"Alright guys" said Inuyasha as he jumped down "Let's go"

"Right behind you" said Lum as she floated down.

"Thanks again, Mama Gira" said Tom as he unfolded his wings and glided after Lum and Inuyasha.

"...ekaT erac, raed dlihc"

.

In a tree a mile away from the Hira village, To'Maru was following the movements of the three with his third eye.

"Gotta say" said To'Maru "I didn't expect them to be able to take down Joein that easily. Ranma Saotome is not the only one I should keep my eye on. The half breed is also strong. And that's just without his fancy sword" To'Maru then opened his actual eyes "I think I'll head out to the wilderness for a while. But I'll keep my eye on you Ranma Saotome. When I return, I will expect a fight" To'Maru then jumped into the air above the trees. Steel-Wing then flew out of the clouds and allowed To'Maru to land on his back.

"Let's go Steel-Wing. A journey before a fight sound good to you?"

The armored pterodactyl growled in a agreeing manner.

"That's good to hear, partner"

To'Maru and Steel-Wing then flew away.

.

"How long is this going to take?" asked Inuyasha. They were now back at Nobu's dojo and Nobu had just given Ranma the medicine.

"We have to give Ranma an hour before the medicine takes full affect" said Nobu.

"So when's the hour up?" said Lum as she played poker with Tom.

"About seven more minutes" said Tom as he picked a card.

"Well this waiting is getting on my nerves" said Inuyasha as he crossed his arms.

"Well you gotta admit telling Tom about our life's was a good use of time" said Lum.

"Gotta say, an alien engaged to an idiot pervert sounds almost as exciting as a half demon traveling around the feudal era of his land with a time traveling school girl collecting items that their mortal enemy also happens to be collecting"

"No it doesn't" said Lum.

"Yeah your right" said Tom.

"I must say" said Nobu. "I haven't seen you this friendly since Nate was alive"

"Don't go there old man" said Tom.

"Apologies Tom" said Nobu, though it sounded more teasing than sincere.

"So you said Ranma will be different" said Lum as she pondered what that meant.

"What does that mean anyways?" asked Inuyasha.

"You'll see when she wakes up" said Tom.

'Will Ranma end up like a monster? Will she not remember anything? What if she hurts us?' wondered Lum.

"...Is it almost time yet?" asked Inuyasha.

"Four more minutes" said Tom. "So Inuyasha, Lum, what do plan to do once Ranma recovers?"

"Well we've gotta wait for Nobu Sensei to open a portal" said Lum.

"But I mean what are you gonna do while your waiting. Something tells me your not just gonna stay here and just wait"

"Well that was the plan" said Lum.

"Oh please, Inuyasha can barely stay still waiting four...three minutes. I doubt you guys are going to wait a week or two by just sitting and playing poker"

"He's gotta point" said Inuyasha.

"Well you could fight go to Fort Survivor until then" said Nobu Hikari.

"Fort Survivor?" questioned Inuyasha.

"It's where people go to train to be official soldiers for the United Forces" said Tom "It's located on an island that's a few miles from here"

"You two and Ranma were fighting this Mokushiroku demon before you arrived" said Nobu "You were defeated, train at Fort Survivor until the portal is ready. Be prepared"

"He's right" said Tom "You don't just lose a fight you can't win and get back up only to fight again. You've gotta get ready, learn from your mistakes, and improve your strength"

"He's right" said Lum "I wasn't even to hurt him that much"

"...Alright"

They then heard some rustling upstairs.

"Sounds like Ranma is awake" said Nobu.

"Alright" said Tom as he jumped up "Let's go" He was about to run up the stairs when he saw that Lum and Inuyasha weren't following.

"What? Aren't you two coming?"

"Well" said Lum "It's just, what if Ranma is totally different?"

"Well if that happens" said Tom "Then you just have to except it. We went through a lot of trouble to help Ranma. We should at least check to make sure she's okay"

"...Your right" said Lum "Let's go Inuyasha"

"...Feh"

Inuyasha and Lum got up and followed Tom upstairs. When they arrived in Ranma's room, they saw that Ranma was moving her head around the room, taking in the place.

"Ranma" shouted Lum in glee "Are you okay?"

"AHH" yawned Ranma "Lum? Inuyasha? Oh Tom" Ranma then removed the sheet off her body and got up "Was I asleep? Where are we?"

Lum, Inuyasha and Tom didn't answered, for their eyes were all wide. Ranma was standing completely naked with stitch marks over her breast. But that wasn't why they were stunned. Behind Ranma, directly above her butt, a long, red, furry tail was wagging around like a dog's.

"EEEEEEHHH?!" shouted the three together.

"Hmm?" was Ranma's only response.

.

**Chapter 4 is finally done.**

**So giving Ranma a tail. Now all the three main characters have something that doesn't make them fully human (ears, horns).**

**Inuyasha and Tom actually make one heck of a team. Now let's see what that would be like with Ranma and Lum backing them up.**

**BTW, I'm removing the censors.**

**Review **


	5. Spice

**Review**

**.**

**Tom's tears, Ranma's anger  
**

**.**

"Guys, what's wrong?" asked Ranma, obviously unaware of the Red tail behind her. It appeared to be long and flexible like a monkey's or a cat's, but the hair around it was long and fluffy, like some breeds of dog's.

Inuyasha, Lum, and Tom just stared at the tail as it moved behind Ranma like a cat's.

"...Ranma, look behind you" said Lum.

"Hmm?" Ranma looked behind her and saw the red tail moving behind her "Oh, I have a tail"

The three just crashed to the ground face first.

"Hmm?"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TREATING THIS SO CASUALLY?!" shouted Inuyasha as he stood over Ranma.

"Well I-"

"Ranma" interrupted Lum "Are you even aware that you almost died?!"

"How can-"

"Are you saying you aren't even aware you almost died?!" shouted Tom.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" shouted Ranma.

"...Sorry" the three said at once.

"But why aren't you shocked at having a tail?" asked Lum.

"I turn into a girl. My pop turns into a panda. I fought a dragon hybrid man and a phoenix god. You're an alien ogre. You're a demon. You're a dragon with a birth defect. I've seen stranger things" said Ranma. She then grabbed her tail and looked at it "Besides, nothing beats changing genders"

'Scary' thought the three.

"Ranma, do you even remember that you fainted from that wound on your chest?" asked Tom.

"What wound?" Ranma looked down and saw her stitched up chest "GEH! When did this happen?"

"You...You don't even remember getting that wound?" asked Inuyasha.

"How'd I get this?" asked Ranma.

'I give up' thought the three as the smacked themselves in the face.

.

"So that's where the wound came from?" said Ranma "I just thought it was a bruise or something"

"Are you saying you didn't even feel the blood?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well I did feel a wetness on my chest, but I just thought it was from the pond we came out of"

"Wha-What are you?" asked Tom.

"Oh Tom, I almost forgot. You said we would see this old guy right?" asked Ranma.

"H-he's downstairs" said Tom.

"He's upstairs" said Nobu as he entered the room "Hmm, so the cure gave her a tail"

"So you're this old guy Tom talked about?" asked Ranma.

"Yes, I am Nobu Hikari"

"Hikari. Wait, are you related to Tom's friend?" asked Ranma.

"Yes. I am Nate Hikari's grandfather" said Nobu.

"Wait old man" said Inuyasha "You said Ranma would be a different person after taking that medicine. She just grew a tail out of her ass"

"Well I should of been more clear" said Nobu as he sat down "When humans take the Miracle Cure of the Hira Women, they turn into evolved humans"

"Evolved humans?" said Lum.

"Yes, though it all depends on the person" said Nobu "If the person who consumes the Miracle Cure is weak of mind and heart, they would die"

"Mind and Heart?" asked Ranma.

"It means a person with a great will and great care for others" said Tom "Have no fucking idea what it has to do with medicine, but I gave up trying to understand it years ago"

"It means" said Nobu "That Ranma has a strong will and care for others, and that was what kept her alive. The hour in which the medicine takes affect is like the medicine is evaluating Ranma"

"So" said Lum "If Ranma didn't care for others, she would-"

"Die" said Nobu.

"Whoa" said Ranma. She grabbed her tail and waved it around like a feather duster "But why the tail?"

"Everyone who survives the medicine and becomes an evolve human always have a certain change in body" said Nobu.

"Change in body?" asked Ranma.

"It means anything could of happened to you" said Tom "You've could of grown horns like Lum or ears like Inuyasha. You've could of turned into a centaur. You've could of grown wings, or spikes, or scales, or antennas, or gills or flippers or anything. Be lucky you've just grown a tail and nothing more"

"So everyone who's taken the medicine grows something" said Ranma as she looked at her tail.

"If I might add something" said Nobu "This is what humans would look like if they had tails"

"Hmm" mumbled Ranma "Will this be a problem?"

"No, a tail is actually a great asset to someone who practices martial arts" Nobu then grabbed Tom's devil tail as Tom widen his eyes "A tail increases one's flexibility and agility" he ran his finger around Tom's lengthy tail "Many animals like squirrels, monkeys, and cats rely on their tails to-" Tom yanked his tail out of Nobu's hand.

"Demonstrate with her tail, not mine" said Tom.

"So" said Ranma "This will help me during fights huh" she got up "Well I'm gonna see what I can do"

"Your gonna train now?" asked Lum.

"I don't wanna get lazy" before Ranma could exit out the door, a rumbling was heard.

"..." Ranma turned around and scratched the back of her head "Um, can we have some dinner first"

Lum, Tom, and Inuyasha face faulted to the ground as a sweat drop formed around Nobu's head.

.

Lum and Nobu could only look on in horror as Ranma, Inuyasha, and Tom ate the food in front them. They ate like they never eaten before. They had no table manners. And they ate a lot. They each already eaten what could of been nine courses of full course meals, and they we're still hungry. Ranma was devouring dumplings in seconds, Inuyasha was ripping the meat off what could've of been his fifth turkey with his teeth, and Tom actually ate raw meat that the women hadn't even finish cooking yet, roasting the meat in his mouth as he chewed it.

"...I'm afraid we'll have to stock up on food again" said Nobu.

"Guys, don't you have any manners?" asked Lum.

"Ran't walk, wating" said Tom with a full mouth.

"So old man" asked Ranma "Tom said -You know a -way home- do you?" she said all that in between bites.

"...Yes" said Nobu "I can open the portal in the Aida Pond for you all to go through, but may I ask a question?"

"Ure" said Ranma.

"What reason do you have for returning?"

"To protect people from Mokushiroku" said Ranma, plain as day.

"...So, it's to protect people. Not revenge?"

Ranma, Inuyasha, and Tom actually stopped eating as everyone looked at Ranma.

"...Well at first, all I thought about was beating Mokushiroku for attacking my dad. But the more I cooled my head, the more I realized that I have to protect the people I care about. Rage only leads to more rage and destruction. Maybe I've could of beaten Mokushiroku if I was more focused on protecting...a certain someone instead of killing Mokushiroku"

Lum and Inuyasha stared at each other as Ranma lowered her head.

"So by a certain someone" said Tom "You mean Akane"

"WHAT?!" shouted Ranma "I didn't tell you her name?!"

Tom just smiled smugly as he pointed to side of his head "Super sensitive hearing"

"...Dammit" said Ranma as she sheepishly ate a rice ball.

Soon everyone finished dinner (though for Ranma, Inuyasha and Tom, it was awhile before they finished). Nobu led them upstairs and layed out four beds for them to use. Only Ranma and Lum used to the beds, for Inuyasha just leaned against the wall with his eyes closed as Tom slept outside as his tail hung by the window.

.

"Is this true?"

"Yes, Sargent Kilhoy and the rest of the strike team were found dead outside of the Aida Forest"

"Hmm" mumbled the man. This man was just as tall as Sargent Kilhoy, who was ten feet tall. He wore the grey armor of the Triad except it looked more advanced and had a marine like jacket tied around his neck by the sleeves. He himself had an even tan and an iron gauntlet on his left hand. The other man was just a simple Triad soldier.

"The Shiki Dragon has gone too far" said the tall man "First he interfered in taking Dain Town for the Triad. Then he halted stock production in the Hira women slave trade. And now he's killed my entire strike team and Sergeant Kilhoy"

"Major Wilson, how do you plan to respond?" asked the soldier.

"...The Dragon must die, along with Nobu Hikari" said Wilson "We've got to lure them out. Tell the Spice Dealer to infect the fields in Dain Town, that should lure Nobu Hikari out"

"And the Dragon?"

"That will be the easy part" said Wilson as he stroked his gauntlet arm "I just have to issue a challenge"

.

Ranma looked out the window (Not the one Tom was sleeping near) and looked around in the village. She had to admit that the place looked nice. She didn't know the place or Nobu Hikari as well as Inuyasha or Lum, but she already liked the village, especially the food. It kinda felt weird not fighting over food with his dad or having Akane call him a pig when she herself had an actual pig in her hands.

...Ranma had to wonder how Akane was doing. He hadn't given a single thought about Akane. Not when his dad was stabbed, not when Mokushiroku was fighting him, not when waking up in Akara or running away after discovering she was stuck as a girl or even when she was fighting Tom. Ranma only remembered Akane, when Tom was talking about Nate. Seeing the short blue Dragon talk about his late friend made Ranma remember his blue haired fiance. Ranma felt ashamed that he didn't even give a thought about Akane till then. His rage made him blind in more ways than one.

Ranma wondered if Lum or Inuyasha had loved ones they left behind. Ranma didn't really get time to know them that well. All she knew about them was that Lum was an alien and Inuyasha was a demon from the past. They weren't the weirdest thing Ranma has ever seen. Hell they could of past for humans if it wasn't for the ears or the horn. Then again, Ranma was still human and she had a tail.

The tail. Ranma grabbed the tail as she looked at it. She took the time to examine it closely. It was just an inch or two longer than Ranma herself and it was covered in such long and fluffy hair. Nobu said that the tail would be an asset to Ranma, but Ranma didn't know how much a tail would improve him. He'd just have to see once he was free to leave the Dojo.

Normally, Ranma would've freaked out about having a tail if it wasn't for the curse being freakier. It wasn't much of an annoyance as one would think. True it did itch above Ranma's butt and it kept tickling Ranma's nose as she slept, but it really wasn't a problem. The only major problem was how people would react once she returned. Kuno would either find it appealing or blame it on Male Ranma, Kodachi would try to cut it off just to torment her, Principal Kuno would try to shave it as a 'school violation', Mousse and Ryoga would be stunned at first yet not care later, Nabiki and Kasumi would just treat it normally since nothing seemed to faze them that much, Ranma's dad and Mr. Tendo would cry about it at first for some reason, Happosai would probably be thrilled since he would be the type to have a tail fetish, Ukyo and Shampoo would find it cute, and Ranma didn't know how Akane would react.

"Oi"

Ranma turned to Inuyasha, who was just waking up.

"Would you please sit down" said Inuyasha as he looked away from Ranma. The reason was because Ranma's clothes were covered in cuts and black blood, so Nobu gave Ranma a spare dress. The dress was a one piece white dress that was shoulderless and only went above Ranma's knees. Ranma didn't want to put a hole in the dress since it wasn't her's, so her tail simply popped out underneath the dress, which gave Inuyasha a view of Ranma's naked butt from her position at the window.

"Sorry" said Ranma sarcastically as she shifted to face Inuyasha.

"And I thought Kagome had little modesty" said Inuyasha. Inuyasha was referring to Kagome's school uniform. It was normal to modern society, but to someone from the Feudal Era, it was sorta shameless having your legs exposed.

"Who's Kagome?" asked Ranma.

"None of your business" said Inuyasha as he kept his head turned.

"IS she your girlfriend?" asked Ranma teasingly.

"I said it's none of your business" said Inuyasha.

"Yep, it's your Girlfriend"

"Shut up, what about you and this Akane girl?"

"She's not my girlfriend" said Ranma before she turned her head to avoid eye contact "She's my fiance"

"Oh, and that's different" said Inuyasha dryly.

"Just shut up" said Ranma "Akane is none of your business"

"It is if we're gonna get out of here"

"...What do you mean?"

"The old man said he could open a portal if we all had a pure reason to go back"

"And Akane has to do with this how?"

"Because the Dragon said we'd go back since you wanna see this girl more than your revenge"

"...And what about you? Revenge or this Kagome girl? Which is your reason?"

"None of your business"

"...Okay, let's just pray that you love this Kagome girl more then revenge against Mokushiroku"

"By the way" said Inuyasha "What does Mokushiroku have against you anyway?"

"...Honestly, it's revenge against my family" said Ranma "According to my pops, Mokushiroku was an enemy to my ancestor, Baransu Saotome. Baransu was said to have sealed away Mokushiroku in an amulet, at the cost of his own life"

"So that's why he wanted to kill you" said Inuyasha.

"There's more" said Ranma "Lately, for the week or two, I've been having dreams about Mokushiroku and Baransu fighting, mostly their last fight together. I went to Baransu's grave to see if there was a connection. Heh, I guess there was. Just wish I knew how Mokushiroku got free"

"...I may actually be the cause of it"

"Hm?"

"I told I'm from the Feudal Era right. Well me and my group were traveling around looking for things called the Shikon Jewel Shards. If someone brought all the Jewel shards together, they could grant their greatest desire. I traveled with Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala as we searched for the Shikon Jewel shards, as well as defeating Naraku"

"Who's Naraku?"

"Naraku was once a bandit called Onigumo, who's body was once burnt to the point of being a vegetable. He called forth many Demons and allowed them to consume his flesh, becoming the Demon Naraku. Most of the people in my group, myself included, have a vendetta against Naraku because he did unforgivable things to us"

"Okay, so what does this have to do with Mokushiroku?"

"While we we're traveling, we came across a village near where he was sealed. The Jewel Shards presence somehow awoke him from his slumber. He possessed Sango's brother Kohaku and had him unseal him"

"...So that's how" said Ranma. "And how exactly do you travel from the Feudal Era to the Modern Era?"

"There's a well that connects itself to the two eras. You just jump into the well to take you to one era or the other"

"Okay" said Ranma as she scratched her head, noticing her wild hair "Hmm?" she felt around her head "How long has my pigtail been undone?"

"Right after Mokushiroku attacked us with his Demonic Rainfall blast. Why?"

"Oh nothing really. I've just had my hair in a pigtail for a long time I've really never had it undone"

"That's weird"

"Like your one to talk about weird hair" said Ranma as she stepped over to Inuyasha and grabbed his ears.

"At least I don't have a tail" said Inuyasha as he grabbed Ranma's tail and flapped Ranma's face with it.

"What's wrong with a tail?"

"...I don't know, but it just bugs me" said Inuyasha as he crossed his arms.

"That, or you just can't think of a good comeback" said Ranma smugly.

"Shut up" said an irritated Inuyasha.

"Hehe"

Ranma and Inuyasha turned to Lum's sleeping figure and saw that Lum wasn't sleeping, but smiling as she looked at the two.

"Your awake?" said Inuyasha.

"I've been awake" said Lum as her smile widen.

"And for good reason" said Tom as he groggily open his eyes and turned to the three from his place at the window "Who could sleep when you two raise your voice above whispering level"

"Hehe sorry" said Ranma as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Tell that to the bags on my eyes" said Tom. "Hmm?"

"What's wrong?" asked Lum as she stretched (Note, Lum's school uniform was destroyed during their fight with Mokushiroku, so she's in her regular tiger striped two piece).

"I smell something"

"Well we didn't have any baths yet since coming here" said Lum as she fixed her bed head.

"Not that. I smell-" he sniffed the air "Spice"

"Is Sensei Nobu cooking something?" asked Ranma.

"Not that kind of spice" said Tom as he sniffed outside the window "It's the bad kind of spice. I don't know if you guys know this, but the spice I'm talking about increases anger and irritation"

"Like illegal spices" said Ranma.

"The smell (sniffing the air) it's coming from (Sniffing) the crop fields!"

Tom then flew out the window.

"Tom wait up" shouted Ranma as she jumped out the window after Tom.

"Ranma wait, at least put more clothes on" said Lum as she flew after the two.

"...What have I gotten myself into?" mumbled Inuyasha before he jumped after the others. It didn't take long for the three to catch up to the dragon. They soon arrived at a field, Tom flying down next to three figures down on the ground. They looked like they were the crop collectors for the fields. But they were tied up and gagged.

"The crop collectors" said Tom as he looked over their unconscious forms.

"Who would attack them?" asked Lum.

Tom sniffed the air when his eyes seemed to fire up "Triad shits"

"The Triad?" said Ranma.

"It's true" said Inuyasha as he smelled the air "Their armor has a similar scent to each other" he covered his nose "And the smell of spice is thick in the air"

"Their in the fields, though I don't know how many" said Tom.

"Seventeen" said Ranma.

"Hmm?"

"Seventeen. I can sense energy. There's seventeen of them overall"

"Alright" said Lum "Inuyasha, Tom, try to sniff them out"

"No need to tell me twice" said Tom as he flew into the air as Inuyasha jumped into the field.

"Should we follow them?" asked Ranma.

"I think if we go, it just be over kill" said Lum.

They then heard the sound of screaming men, gunfire, and animal roars.

"...I think it was overkill to send both of them" said Ranma as sweat formed around her head.

"Hehehe" laughed Lum weakly as she rubbed the back of her head.

.

"You didn't have to kill them all" shouted Inuyasha as he stood in front of Tom, who was sitting on a dead soldier.

"Hey, their soldiers, their prepared for death. And I hate these guys to a great extent"

"Whatever"

"Hey, just to let you know, you shouldn't put bad humans as something you can't kill, because it'll be the same as letting bad demons go. Human or not, the sin isn't washed away"

Tom didn't give Inuyasha time to respond as he sniffed the air "There's a machine just reeking with spice. This way" Tom flew towards the source of the smell as Inuyasha quietly followed.

The two soon arrived at the source of the smell, a mechanical cube with vents, red mist spraying out of the vents.

"What is this?" asked Inuyasha.

"It's a ventilation cube. The Triad is using them to infect the fields with spice"

"If the towns folk eat any of the food-"

"They'll go into fits of rage at any random occasion" said Tom as he stepped over to the machine, touching his finger onto the cube. A simple shock of electricity shot out around the machine. The cube stopped spraying spice out of the vents and simply died down.

"So we just have to smash these things" said Inuyasha as he cracked his knuckles.

"No we have to short circuit these carefully" said Tom "If we just break them, they'll explode and the spice will just spread around more parts of the field. And if we use to much electricity, I could just accelerate the mist spraying out"

"So we have to find them all"

"Find all what?"

Inuyasha and Tom turned and saw Lum and Ranma coming towards the two, Ranma juggling five ventilation cubes with one finger as Lum carried three.

"How'd you find them all so fast?" asked Inuyasha.

"You guys might smell things better, but I can hear things pretty well" said Lum.

"Lum said she heard this weird buzzing in the field" said Ranma as she placed the cubes on the ground "Apparently her horns give her a great sense of hearing things. We've been going around short circuiting these things"

"I think that the one you got was the last one" said Lum as she floated down on her knees "Ah, no more buzzing"

"Why would the Triad spike the fields?" asked Tom to himself.

"Maybe retaliation" said Ranma.

"Maybe" said Tom as he placed his arms behind his head and looked into the sky "Hmm?"

"What now?" asked Inuyasha.

"Look" said Tom as he pointed up. The others looked up and saw that several crows and other large birds were flying in one general direction.

"What's with the birds?" asked Lum.

"There all heading that way, somewhere around Aida Forest" said Tom.

"You getting the scent too?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yep"

"What scent?" asked Ranma.

"The scent of decaying flesh" said Inuyasha.

"Decaying flesh?" questioned Lum.

"Let's follow them" said Tom as he flew after the birds, the others following.

.

"Now I think I know why they placed those spice vents in the field" said Ranma.

"You think" said Tom dryly as he looked around.

The four followed the birds to the outside of the forest. They were shocked when they discovered hundreds of Triad corpses becoming crow chow. Many of the bodies were burnt, sliced, bashed, or a combination of all three. Tom and Ranma were able to identify Sargent Kilhoy among the corpses, a perfectly clean hole piercing through his chest.

"So the Triad thinks I killed all these guys and are now taking it out on Dain Town" said Tom.

"These bodies" said Ranma "I can't decided if this was done by some giant animal or a super strong guy"

"Not much of a difference" said Tom "They apparently kill in the same manner"

"This is just so horrible" said Lum.

"Don't cry Lum" said Tom "These guys wouldn't feel the same if they saw this sort of thing to their enemies"

"I'm pissed though" said Ranma.

"Hmm?" Tom looked over to Ranma.

"It pisses me off that they would spike the fields in spice before they bury their dead"

"Hate to break it to you Ranma, but the Triad don't bury their dead, they just leave them were they are" said Tom.

Ranma's eyes seemed to have intensified at that comment.

"Why would they leave their dead?" asked Lum.

"Like I wanna know how the Triad leaders think" said Tom. "But I think I know who's responsible for spiking the fields in spice"

"Who?" asked Lum.

"The guy who's responsible for the Triad soldiers after the old man is called Wilson Sanchez. Nate said that his nickname in the Triad is called Gauntlet because of the one he wears. One of the guys in his employ is some jackass called the Spice Dealer. The normal bad type of spice usually just infuriates people. But the Spice Dealer's spice is said to actually enrage humans to the point they resemble rabid animals"

"You mean they would actually act like beasts?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yep, scary too"

"If those villagers eat those crops-" started Ranma.

"They'll be animals" said Inuyasha.

"But they can't just throw out their crops, or else they'll risk starving themselves. And food through trading won't profit that much" said Tom.

"What if we kidnap the Spice Dealer" said Lum.

"Hmm?" murmured the three.

"Think about it. He could know a way to reverse the affects of his spice" said Lum.

"So we just have to force an answer out of him" said Inuyasha as he cruelly smiled.

"I like the sound of that" said Tom. His eyes then suddenly widen as he then started sniffing the air.

"What now? More spice?" asked Ranma.

"No, it's a faint smell. It's cologne"

"Cologne?" said the three.

"It's the kind that Gauntlet wears, I've smelled it around the old man when that Major failed in his negotiations (sniffing). It's coming from (sniffing)" suddenly Tom's eyes widen again, this time is eyes were blood shot and sweat was now forming around his head.

"Tom" said Ranma in concern.

Before more could be said, Tom then just jilted into the air.

"Tom" shouted Ranma as she followed him.

"Wait Ranma" shouted Lum as she flew after Ranma.

"This is happening too many times today" shouted Inuyasha as he followed the others.

They soon where able to catch up to Tom. He apparently flew somewhere away from Aida forest, somewhere in a flower field. They found Tom kneeling on the ground, holding an empty bottle of spray cologne.

"Tom, what the-"

Ranma stopped talking as she noticed what was just a few feet away. Everything seemed to have been silenced as the four just looked at what was ahead. It was a silver statue of a man on top of a flat pedestal. The man himself wore what looked to be a mixture of a martial artist's Gi and a military soldier's armor, a big smile on his face as the four pointed star hat on his head covered his eyes. The statue was right in front of a mound of dirt. But what was truly troubling them was the fact the the statue seemed to have been disturbed. There were a pair of swords sticking into each leg of the statue, the entire thing was covered in spray paint in certain parts, on the part of the pedestal where it said 'Here lies Nate 'Iron Fist' Hikari' someone seemed to have sprayed 'Fuck Face' over it, and worse of all was that the head of the statue was severed off of the main body and smashed into the ground in a crumple, with what looked to be pig entrails splattered all over the grave itself.

This was the grave of Nate Hikari. And someone violated it.

Ranma, Lum, and Inuyasha each stared at the statue until they turned their gaze to Tom. He just stared wide eyed at the destroyed and tampered grave of his dead friend.

.

_"Dammit" shouted Tom as he layed on the ground, bruised in many places._

_"Ah sorry" said Nate Hikari as he rubbed the back of his head "Didn't think that much power would hurt ya"_

_"Ah, what the hell man" stuttered Tom as he sat up, the lesser bruises fading "First you pester me for three days to fight you, then you fall asleep on me when I finally agree to fight you for three days, and then as soon as you woke up you did nothing but scarf down food you ordered, FOR THREE DAYS!" Tom pointed to a mountain of bowls and fast food delivery bags. "AND, as soon as your done porking yourself in food, you smashed my jaw" he moved around his bloody, yet healed, jaw. "The fuck dude"  
_

_"Ah, I said I was sorry" said Nate._

_"Jeez, why do you want me to come with you any ways?" asked Tom._

_"..." he faced Tom with a goofy grin "Because I want a strong companion"_

_In the next few seconds, Nobu was lying on the ground as Tom pelted him with bowls._

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A FUCKING COMPANION?! IF YOUR THAT LONELY, GET A GIRLFRIEND, A BROTHER, A PET EVEN! JUST LEAVE ME OUT OF IT!"_

_"AH AH, STOP!"_

_After several seconds of bowl destruction, Tom was staring at Nate as he finally allowed the man to talk._

_"Well" started Nate "I figure it would be lonely traveling by myself"  
_

_"Aren't there other recruits you could possibly bond with?"_

_"Sure, but you and I are alike"_

_"How are you" he pointed to Nate "And I" he pointed to himself "Alike?"_

_"...Dragons have great healing blood. Severed limbs, crushed head, pierced organs, that doesn't matter to a dragon as long as they can heal it off. But there is one thing dragons can't heal" he pointed to his chest "Your heart"_

_"?-?-?"_

_"Oh I don't mean that you can't heal a pierce heart. I just mean that your emotions and feelings can't be easily healed as the rest of you" he placed a hand on Tom's chest, over his heart "I can sense a lot of sadness, anger, and hatred in you. How you've been treated has affected your environment. You grew up only knowing hatred you've received. You were never shown kindness"_

_"..."_

_"That's why I want you to come with me. Because I can feel you and I are good for each other"_

_"...And why do you want to join the army?"_

_"...When I was five, Triad soldiers came to my Town. My father died defending the people, and my mother was killed right in front of me"_

_"Say no more, you're joining the army for revenge"_

_"Nope"_

_"...Nope?"_

_"When my parents were killed, my Grandfather told me that killing in anger only saddens the dead. If I ever do meet the man who killed my mom, I'll make sure no anger goes into any of my strikes. That's another reason I want someone like you around, to keep me in check"  
_

_"...I still don't wanna enlist in the army"_

_"You don't have to. You don't have to sign up, you don't have to train, hell you don't even have to fight. Just come with me and be my companion"_

_"...Fine, I got nothing better to do" said Tom as he turned his head away from Nate. Nate smiled then sprung up onto his feet._

_"Good then let's go" said Nate as he continued down the path he was taking, Tom silently following him._

_"This better be worth it though, you've already wasted nine days of my life" muttered Tom to himself._

_"Yo Tom, wanna know what my dream is?" said Nate out of nowhere.  
_

_"Something stupid"_

_"I'm going to be the strongest being alive"_

_"I knew it was something stupid"  
_

_"What, what's wrong with being the strongest?"_

_"Because theirs always someone stronger than you"_

_"Yeah but, there has to be someone who's stronger than everyone"_

_"So what, are you gonna fight him?"_

_"Yeah, and then I'll be the strongest"_

_"I hope not. Then people would have to look up to an idiot" as he just continued walking  
_

_"Hahaha" laughed Nate as he faced the sun.  
_

_._

Ranma, Inuyasha, and Lum could only watch as the dragon was on his knees, his eyes completely white as tears burst down. They couldn't think of anything to say as the poor creature in front of them cried. Soon a mass of electricity formed around his body as the tears increased and the crying noises got louder. Ranma and Inuyasha jumped backwards to avoid getting hit, but Lum stayed right where she was, ignoring the volts that hit her thanks to her Oni heritage. She never changed the sad look on her face as the electricity increased.

Soon she calmly walked over to Tom, bended down on her knees, and wrapped her arms around him. She could feel the electric bolts entering her body as she comforted the dragon. Lum could feel tears of her own escaping from her eyes, landing on the dragon's head. It took a few minutes, but the electricity around Tom died out as Lum kept her hold on him. His tears, however, they kept coming. Lum wanted the dragon to say something, whether it was to curse the Triad or yell at her, she wanted him to say something.

"...I'm sorry"

Lum was both startled and confused as the words escaped the dragon's mouth. She saw that the color in his eyes returned as he stared at the tampered statue.

"...I'm sorry Nate" said Tom, his voice breaking "I'm so sorry. I killed in anger... And you're paying for it" he bowed his head "I'm-I'm so sorry Nate"

Lum could feel the tears in her eyes flood down as she tightened her grip on Tom as he cried.

Ranma and Inuyasha, they could only stare at the poor dragon as he cried. No tears escaped their eyes, no source of distress noise came from their mouths. Their eyes we're stone cold.

They were going to make sure Gauntlet pays.

.

"I see" said Nobu as he looked at the three "So Gauntlet violated my grandson's grave"

"Why would he do this?" asked Lum, wiping away tears from her eyes.

"It's a challenge" said Nobu "They want to kill Tom and they want to make sure he comes"

"So they disgrace a man's grave?!" shouted Ranma.

"These are the people who rape women, leave their dead, and deal in slavery" said Nobu "A man's grave means nothing to them"

"So now we have two reason to go" said Inuyasha.

"To restore the crops" said Nobu.

"And to deal with Gauntlet" said Ranma with venom in her voice.

"Where's Tom?" asked Nobu.

"Sleeping" said Lum quietly.

"The poor thing" said Nobu "He was always with Nate since they met. I'll admit he's an easy to anger person, but he's also fond of those close to him" Nobu's eyes lighted up "The Triad has gone to far"

"Do you know where they are?" asked Lum.

"Fortunately yes" said Nobu "It's located around the mountain area. It's a few miles away from here and it's located somewhere in the middle of the mountains"

"So we just have to go their to find Gauntlet and the Spice Dealer?" asked Lum.

"Yes, but Gauntlet is strong, and theirs more than just him and the Spice Dealer there" said Nobu.

"Doesn't matter" said Inuyasha "We'll beat anyone that comes in our way"

"Let's go right away" said Lum.

"...Guys, can you just give me an hour" said Ranma.

"Hmm?"

"Ranma?"

"I just need an hour to get ready" she got up "Nobu Sensei, can you get some actual clothes ready. Something like my old clothes?"

"Sure Ranma"

"Mind if I take a bath while I wait?'

"There's a bathroom next to your room"

"Thanks" said Ranma as she went upstairs, Lum and Inuyasha just watching.

Ranma found the room she was looking for. The bathtub was more like a small pool. Ranma stripped out of the white dress she was wearing and sunk herself into the pool. She could feel the grim slide off her body, the dirt on her feet clearing up after all of the running she did bare footed. She would hope Sensei Nobu would find a pair of shoes her size somewhere. Her clothes were completely wreck. Ranma let that thought drift away as she relaxed her body into the warm water.

...The water was warm. It felt weird that the water was warm and yet she was still a girl. It was barely and day and so much has happened. An evil enemy from her family's past was back, she was stuck in another universe, she had a tail growing above her butt, and now she had to handle a terrorist.

Ranma sighed as she floated on her back, looking at the white ceiling above her. Many random images appeared in her head: him falling into Jusenkyo, her first fight with Ryoga, eating with Tom and Inuyasha as Nobu and Lum looked on in horror, Tom crying as Lum held him, her vicious fight against Herb, meeting his mom for the first time after such a long time, the battle against Ryoga's Shishi Hokodan and Ranma's Moko Takabisha, Mokushiroku piercing her dad with his nails, Akane-

Ranma shook her head at that. "What am I doing Akane?"

"Talking to yourself?"

Ranma turned her head and saw Tom entering, holding Nate's hat in his hands.

"...I'm naked you know"

"Like I care" said Tom as he rolled his eyes "And neither do you"

"Good point" said Ranma as a slight grin formed.

"Are you okay?"

Ranma suddenly grabbed the pool's edge as she brought her upper body out of the water "I should be saying that!"

Tom's neutral expression didn't change "...I'm fine, but your not"

Ranma cringed her face before lowering herself back into the water "I'm okay"

"No your not. I could sense your anger against the Triad ever since Kilhoy struck me. And the Spiked crops, left behind bodies... and Nate's grave only increased that hatred. I don't want you to get angry"

"..."

"So when are we going?"

"We?"

"Like I'm ignoring this" said Tom.

"...We couldn't stop you even if we wanted to huh?"

"Nope, but while we're at that"

"What, there something I should know?"

"...Don't kill Gauntlet"

.

**Chapter 5 is finally done. Gotta tell ya, it's not easy to write emotional stuff.  
**

**Next chapter, Team Rumic will have their first real fight with the Triad. Can they defeat Gauntlet without the urge to kill him in anger?  
**

**Review**


End file.
